Our OuterSelves Aren't Real
by beautiful memories
Summary: If Ikuto's considered a bully and Amu's considered "Cool & Spicy", what will happen when these two meet? Will they be able to change and show their true selfs to each other? And find some love on the way? AMUTO.
1. The Beginning

Snowiisan: Hey! Hey! Hey! It's my second story! Kya! And I think this is different from the other stories on fanfiction. It's not about Ikuto being a playboy. But I don't really think this is interesting enough...T_T

Ikuto: What are you talking about?

Amu: -sigh- Well, I'm used to this.

Snowiisan: Any-way, this is it. "Our Outer-Selves Aren't Real" here's the story. Enjoy. (BTW the title sounds really cheesy)

Amu: Wow, this chat was _so_ boring. Usually they're so..._fun._ -_-;; You're losing your cool.

Snowiisan: IT'S GONNA GET MORE EXCITING! AND YOU, AMU! YOU'RE ALWAYS THE "COOL ONE" ON THE CHATS!!! O_O*

Amu: Uh....outer character..remember?

Snowiisan & Ikuto: Oh yeah...o.o

Amu: Bakas...-_-;;

Snowiisan: Hmph. Snowiisan [ME!!] does not own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara! Doki!, or Shugo Chara! Party!!

**Read this: NOW**

**Okay, so to clear things up. Ikuto never left. The big fight with Easter never happened. And Easter doesn't exist. Shugo Charas don't either.**

_Ages:_

_Ikuto- 18_

_Amu- 17_

_Kukai- 18_

_Utau- 18_

_Rima- 17_

_Yaya- 16_

_Nagihiko-17_

_Tadase [:O]- 17_

_shugo charas [would-be selves]-....does anyone know that?_

_

* * *

  
_

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

"K-Kawaii!" she shouted.

"...."

"Cool and Spicy!" _they_ shouted.

I looked away, not wanting to deal with the exaggeration. I was walking to school, to _Seiyo Academy, _one of the best schools in Japan and I already had people deciding what I looked like. I was _"Hinamori Amu; Cool & Spicy!" _Wherever I walked, it was either "K-Kawaii!" or "Look! It's Hinamori Amu!" or "OMG, look! The Cool and Spicy, Hinamori Amu!". I've known that Seiyo Academy High School had a reputation for it's students for calling every new student that comes to the school 'something.' _I'm_ Cool and Spicy; Hinamori Amu. I sighed. This happened every time. But, I've heard there's another boy...who has the same problem I think? What was his name again? But, his reputation was something about being a bully? Picking on sophomores? I was one, but, I just hope I'm not on his "attack list".

I heard the bell ring. Damn, I'm late. I started running down the hall to my Science class [**A/N: Okay, people, as you know I'm not in high school, so I don't know **_**how**_** high school works. So, just imagine she's in a higher level class. She's taking senior classes. And what do people do in Senior Science class? This part, I'm not gonna describe in detail. I'll probably just take this scene from Twilight. XD So, message me, please, and describe how it works! ;D]. **I rushed in, and slid open the door. In the mirror across from me, I could see my reflection and it was _not_ pretty. My hair was a mess, my x clip falling off, my shirt was wrinkled, my tie was loose, and so on. I looked at everyone and saw that they were laughing. But, trying to hide it. Idiots. I saw my teacher looking on his chart and while he did that, I glanced at the black board and apparently, his name was "Nikaidou". Not a hard name. Nikaidou, Hokkaido, Nikaidou, Hokkaido **[A/N: For those of you who don't know, Hokkaido is a city in Japan! ;D]**. He looked at me and frowned.

"Himamori-san, sit down." he said, glancing at me then turning back to the class. Stupid.

"Pfft. It's Hi_n_amori." I said, irritated. What a huge mistake.

"Excuse me?" he said, anger boiling into his voice.

"Nothing. Just..." I said, trailing off as I looked at my classmates. There were some from my elementary school. Tadase-kun, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Utau all jammed together in one space. I didn't know they were taking Senior classes. But, there was an empty seat by a midnight-blue haired boy. He was hot, I admit and just that thought made me blush. Nikaidou cleared his throat.

"Anyway, sit by Tsukiyomi-san. Tsukiyomi-san, raise your hand." the blue-haired boy raised his hand as instructed and when I looked at him, he looked...angry? I couldn't quite describe what his facial expression was. I walked over to the desk and sat down. I acted bored while Nikaidou lectured on about the atom molecule formula chart. I felt something...papery?...beside my elbow. I looked down and saw a folded notebook piece of paper. I secretly took it from my elbow and slid it under the desk so I could read it before Nikaidou caught me.

_So, Himamori, huh? What's your first name?_

_By the way, you suck dick._

I blinked a couple of times before I could comprehend what the note meant. He said, no _wrote_, my last name. He asked for my first name. But...I suck dick, which I don't, where in hell did that come from? Who was it from anyway? Then, it hit my like an atom bomb. Duh, it was from Tsukiyomi. The sickening guy sitting next to me. No wonder no one wanted to sit with him. I didn't even waste my time to write back. I just threw it wherever I could and it landed....on Nikaidou's head. Thank goodness I didn't write anything! But..._he's_ gonna kill me. The note fell on the ground and he picked it up, un-crumpled it, and read it. Did I mention, _out loud?_

"So, Himamori, huh? What's your name? By the way, you suck dick." I blushed as read as a tomato.

"Who was aiming this to Hinamori-san?" he asked. He didn't even sound angry. Of course they don't. Of course, high school teachers don't. I mentally shook my head. Then, a hand rose up beside me.

"I did, Nikaidou-sensei." he said. Tsukiyomi said. Probably the hottest boy in the school and _he _said that. Tsk.

"Well then, Tsukiyomi, you and Hinamori have detention." he said. I raised my hand, acting calm but in the inside, I felt like screaming.

"Why in hell do I have detention?" I asked, my face boiling red. Nikaidou raised an eyebrow.

"Well, who threw this at my head?" he asked, skeptically. I gaped mentally. How would he knew I threw it? It was a _FREAKIN' ACCIDENT._

"Yeah. Fine, I guess." I said, and heard a chuckle beside me.

"Shut up, idiot."

Nikaidou continued his lecture.

"Who said?"

"I said."

"Well, does your opinion matter?"

I thought for a minute. No, for a _second._

"Yes, as a matter of fact it does." I murmured this time. I wasn't going to continue this.

"I think Hinamori's his new target." I heard a girl named Yuki saw to her new friend. He's a playboy? All the more reason, I shouldn't be near him.

"Oh, he's gonna have her bad."

"Nobody's ever talked to Tsukiyomi-sama like that! Ever!"

"He'll kill her for getting him detention!"

So...what? _He's_ the bully everyone's talking about? No way. And, Tsukiyomi-sama? Does he tell people to call him that? This is going to be a _long_ year. But, it can't be that bad.

....Can it?

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Ikuto's POV**

I saw her staring ahead in mock horror. I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. She didn't seem to hear me. And she's the only one who...treats me different. I wasen't laughing at her, well, I don't know know what I was doing. But, I _had_ to get back at her. And I think I knew exactly how to do it.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Ikuto's POV**

**After Class**

"Okay, so that is your homework assignment. I expect to be done tomorrow." Nikaidou said. The thing is, I didn't know _what_ was the assignment. But, I'd figure it out somehow. Especially if you're considered the "bully" in school. I sighed. I tapped "Himamori" on the shoulder. That surely can't be her name.

"What?" she hissed. I looked at her, no, glared at her.

"God. Shut up. Just was 'bout to ask about our assignment." I hissed back. She looked at me, smirking evilly.

"Not telling." she said, and smirked wider.

She does know I can ask the teacher, right? I didn't bother raising my hand.

"So then we will discu-"

"Yo, Nikaidou. What's our assignment?" I interrupted. He turned around and glared at me. Sheesh. What is with people and glaring at me? I glanced at "Himamori" and saw that her jaw was dropped. I molded my lips into a tight line from laughing. Damn, this girl is so fun teasing.

"Ask _someone, _Tsukiyomi." he spat. I looked around and picked....Himamori.

"Yo, Himamori, what's our assignment?" I asked her this time. She looked at me, and glared. _Again._ God, this _was_ going to be a long year.

"Why should I tell you?" she questioned. Isn't it pretty obvious, though, isn't it?

"Uh...because _I don't know?"_ I smirked.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

God! What is with this idiot!? He's such an annoying idiot! I hate him. But, I kept a calm face.

"Read pages 120-152 from the Science textbook and answer the questions on the sheet Nikaidou's about to hand out. Be sure to be ready for the pop quiz on Friday." I answered, emotionlessly.

"'Kay." was all his reply.

After that, there was silence between us.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

"Amu-chi!" I felt someone tug on my arm. No, _grab_ it. _Hard._

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I questioned her. She pouted. Her brown hair was split into two pigtails with red ribbons.

"I'm Yaya!" she exclaimed.

"Neh, neh, Amu-chi! Sit at our table!" begged the girl named Yaya. Truthfully, I was happy. I think I could make friends this. But, let's not forget enemies too. I've already made one. **[A/N: Neh, neh, readers, guess who!] **She kept tugging on my arm until I finally gave in. I sighed and followed her.

"Wait, Yaya-san-" I said.

"Call me Yaya." she interrupted.

"Okay, _Yaya._ I'll sit with you guys, but first, let me get my lunch." I said. She nodded and skipped off towards her table. I sighed and with slumped shoulders walked towards the lunch line.

"U-U-Um...H-H-Hinamori-sama, Th-This is for you!" said a guy named Seiichero. Oh yeah, he was the first grader who had a crush on me in elementary. I sighed. This is where I had to use my outer character and be mean. Tsk.

"Are you an idiot? I don't accept love letters. Go away." I said, and again with slumped-slightly up now from the love letter he was about to give me-shoulders walked and grabbed an apple.

"Y-Yes. O-Of course, Hinamori-sama." he said, and walked off. Usually I would blush and be thankful but...I can't do it. Not strong enough. I closed my eyes and turned around to start walking towards Yaya's table.

_SMACK_

My eyes snapped open and the next thing I knew was that I was on the floor, with _food _all over my freakin' uniform shirt. I looked around and saw, staring right down at me, was a pair of midnight blue sapphire eyes. Anger boiled through my veins. My hair was in a mess again, my uniform was dirty and my shoes were covered in spaghetti sauce. I looked up again, and saw that "Tsukiyomi-sama" or whatever you call him was _smirking_ down at me. He was freakin' smirking at me! Bastard. Wait...wasen't his name Ikuto? I'll use that.

"Did you do this, Ikuto?" I asked in a tight voice. His eyes widened slightly in an emotion but was quickly gone as lighting. And the smirk appeared on his lips. _Again._

"Oops. Sorry, _Amu."_ he said, emphasizing my name. How in hell did he know my freakin' name?!? I stood up and jabbed a finger towards his chest. He stiffened but I didn't care.

"You. Are. Gonna. Pay. _Big Time._" I growled, then left, walking out the cafeteria door with my apple still in my right hand.

* * *

Snowiisan: God! This took me FOREVER to finish! I feel it's a bit rushed at the end. :/

Ikuto: Hell no!

Snowiisan: So, did you enjoy? Don't worry, it's gonna get flashy soon.

Amu: I hate you.

Snowiisan: Why?

Amu: Because, you love Amuto.

Snowiisan: Uh...then you have ¾ of all Shugo Chara! fans 'cause they all love AMUTO.

Amu: I only hate you Snowii.  
Snowiisan: Tsk. Damn.

Ikuto: -_-;; Okay....Review. Dammit. Review! Or else.

Snowiisan: X3


	2. Getting Back At You

Snowiisan: This chapter is dedicated to ArtGrrl- Sunna Bluecat! Thanks for the explanation!

Ikuto: Why thank her?

Amu: Ikuto, that's mean!

Snowiisan: Yeah!

Amu: OMG.

Snowiisan: Did you guys watch episode 102??

Ikuto: Yeah, I kissed Amu.

Snowiisan: Towards the end, everything was so jammed. ._. I enjoyed the kiss, just wished they would stick to the manga.

Ikuto: I know what you mean.

Snowiisan: A date would be better, right Amu?

Amu: -blush- S-Shut up! Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara! Doki!, or Shugo Chara! Party!

Ikuto: Bu-

Amu: I said shut up!

* * *

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

"Will this fit?" asked the nurse. I nodded. She was holding up a gray uniform shirt. I grabbed the shirt and went to the girl's bathroom down the hall. I got in an stall, took off my dirty shirt, and replaced it with the gray one from the nurse. I put my tie back on-thank goodness that didn't get wet-and tightened it.

"Hmm...looks good." I had to admit, this one was better than my other uniform shirt. I sighed. If he's gonna tease me all year, then it's going to be living hell here. Oh wait. Dang it. After school I have detention. _With him._

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

I walked in and immediately sat in the seat by the window.

"Ah. Himamori-san. You're here." said Nikaidou. God. Why does he mess up my name? It's not even that hard! I didn't bother correcting it.

"Yo, _Amu." _said the dick head, emphasizing my name for the _millionth time_. I glared at his direction.

"Hey, hey! I'm going to the teacher's lounge to do some grading. I trust you guys not to talk and get along." he said, walking out of the classroom. Damn it. I'm in a room with a _dick head. Alone. _I stared out the window and all of a sudden, felt _spit balls_ hitting my ear. I turned my head slowly and glared as coldly as I possibly could at him. He flinched and then his "_million dollar smirk"_ was slapped back on his face.

"Aww..what's wrong?" he asked.

"Why don't you just rot in hell?" I growled.

"Because I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm not _in _hell."

I looked at him.

"That dosen't make sense." I finally said.

"It doesn't have to, now, does it?" he smirked. I hissed. I _had _to get back at him. Somehow. Suddenly, an idea flashed in my mind. I know exactly how to do it. And I know the exact person who can help me. But first, I have to survive through detention.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Regular POV**

**After Detention at the Clinic**

"Please, Yuki?" Amu begged.

"Why?" she asked. Amu considered this.

"Because he's a total jerk and I want to get back at him." Amu said. Yuki looked at her.

"You won't get blamed for it if I get caught!" Amu said. Yuki looked over her shoulder at the counter of medications. She held up a finger indicating a minute. Amu nodded and looked at her. Yuki started rummaging through some stuff until she found a syringe. She started filling it up with some kind of drug. She turned back to Amu after she was done and had a stern look on her face. Yuki handed her the syringe but paused in mid-handing.

"Fine. But, let me explain, first. Just in case you don't actually _kill _him," Amu frowned, but nodded.

"First, try to get him to sleep somewhere. It will hurt a bit and when he notices, he'll do something about it. When he sleeps, plunge it into his arm and let the medication run through his veins for a bit. It will make him sick for at least 2 weeks." she said, seriousness in her voice. Amu nodded in understanding and Yuki handed her the syringe. Her stern face softened.

"Be careful." she whispered. Amu nodded.

"Remember, this isn't illegal." said Amu and this time, Yuki nodded. She ran out of her friend's clinic and onto the street.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Ikuto's POV**

I was about to cross the street until I bumped into someone. Amu. That annoying little girl. She looked up and once when I saw her face happy, turned into a glare. Yup, her mood would always change whenever she'd see me.

"Oh, it's you." she hissed.

"...."

"....Okay then, I better get going. _Move Ikuto."_ she said, more softly. Except the last part. I wouldn't budge. My body wouldn't let me.

"God, Ikuto. _MOVE!" _she yelled. I still didn't. Why, though? My conscious was telling me to move but my...heart?... didn't want to? What the hell is up with that? She started pushing me and nothing happened. I snapped back into reality when I felt something on my foot.

"OW!" I yelled.

"Serves you right. I kept telling you to move.." she murmured and walked off. I looked at the street I was going to cross and saw that I had to wait again. Damn it. The freakin' cars never stop here!

"Damn you!" I yelled at her. She turned around and smiled evilly at me.

"Yes, damn me." she said, and turned around to walk back the direction she was going. She's up to something. I just know it.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

**Walking to School**

I was excited to get to school. To meet Ikuto. Wow, that sounded so wrong. I was walking to school with the syringe in my pocket. I held it tightly. _This is gonna work._ I came across the park and thought I should sit down. I still had 15 minutes left to go to school _and_ get the action going.

"Hinamori Amu-san?" someone asked. I turned around and saw a boy with golden hair staring at me. His eyes were the color of rubys. Somehow, he reminded me of a king. I could've swore I felt my heart flutter.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up?" I asked, my "Cool & Spicy" **[A/N: Whenever I write this, I always end up writing "Cooly" and have to correct it every time. -_-]** attitude kicking in.

"Would you mind if I called you Amu-chan?" he asked. My heart was banging against my chest. My stomach was having butterflies. A blush was creeping its way onto my face. I pushed it back down.

"Yeah, sure." my reply was cool and casual. I would like to stutter better than to have a "cool" reply. He sat beside me and looked up at the sky.

"When the sun is coming up, it's beautiful isn't it?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded. He looked even more beautiful in the sunlight!

"Oh, by the way, my name is Hotori Tadase. Nice to meet you, Amu-chan." he spoke softly. I almost forgot what I was looking forward to! I griped the syringe in my pocket.

"Well, thanks. For showing me, but, I've gotta get going." I said, and started walking towards the school. I felt a hand grab my wrist. My immediate reaction was that I stiffened. I think he noticed.

"W-Wait. Can I ask you something?" he stuttered and I nodded, once again, a blush on my cheeks. But, this time, I couldn't pull away.

"Uh....Amu-chan, I r-really like you a lot. And I was wondering if, you know.." he said, his voice trailing off. I was about to say yes, until realization hit me. He didn't like _me. _He liked my outer character. I never showed anyone my inner character and they all love my "outer character". He's just the same as any other guy_. _I looked down and let my bangs cover my eyes. Even the cutest boy in school, likes my _outer character._ All of them are like that.

"I'm sorry, Tadase. I don't date." I said, I jerked my wrist away from his and started running towards the school. I forced tears back and made it in time for the bell. I ran to my first period class which was AP Science **[A/N: Did I use that right?] **I had with Ikuto. By the time I got there, everyone was in their seats. I walked to my seat and sat down. I heard whispers. I caught a few things.

"Wow! Hinamori Amu-sama is late!"

"So was Tsukiyomi Ikuto-sama! Maybe they have something going on!"

Just the thought of that, made me boil up. I forgot about how sad I felt. It was all gone.

"Okay, okay, everyone. Quiet down." Nikaidou prompted. In a second, everyone was silent. Thank goodness. I didn't want to hear any of those rumors anymore. Just that one pissed me off. Everything that happened before school came rushing back into my head. I couldn't deal with this! All the rumors, the crushes, everything! I want to be myself! But, these Seiyo Academy people always just make up something! This has been happening ever since elementary!

"Today is the pop quiz. I hope you guys are ready." Nikaidou said, interrupting my thoughts. Good. I didn't want to go mental there. He started handing out the worksheets. **[A/N: This is the hard part. -_- I do not know what questions are on pop quizzes. XD So pretend she knows the answers!]**

"When I say go, you will pick up your pencil and start the quiz." he said, looking at the clock.

"Ready? 5 more seconds.....GO!" he said, and I picked up my pencil and started jotting down the answers. This pop quiz was pretty easy. I handed in my paper and finished in about...20 minutes? I looked over at Ikuto and saw that he was smirking at me! He was already done!

"How'd you finish?" I mouthed.

"I'm smart. Probably smarter than you." he mouthed back. I frowned. That didn't make sense. Aren't bullies suppose to suck at studies? I looked back at him and saw he had his back to me. I looked out the window and started thinking of ways how to get him to sleep. A thought crossed my mind.

_Maybe he has the same problem as me, having people judging his character...?_

No, that couldn't be true. Otherwise, if I treat him different, he has to treat _me _different. Uh, not in _that _way! I don't want to be his special someone! But really, do I? Ugh! No, Amu! No you don't!

"TIME!" yelled Nikaidou. I was having a talk with my conscious this whole freakin' time. Wow, I am going crazy. But not over him. It can't be over the dick head. I saw everyone dropped their pencils. I even saw some people pick their pencils back up when Nikaidou wasen't looking and try to finish their test. Sadly, it wasen't Ikuto. I would've snitched. I'm not a snitch kind of girl, but if it's worth getting Ikuto in trouble, then I'll do it. Especially if it's about getting _him _in trouble. Yes, defiantly him.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Regular POV**

Next period was Amu's lunch. She packed up her textbooks and walked down to the cafeteria. Ikuto was in front of her, facing _her. _She frowned. Now, she was right up to Ikuto.

"Damn. It's you." she said.

"Yeah. It's me. How'd you like yesterday's lunch?" he said, making her frown even more.

"Oh, Ikuto! I just _loved _it!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes, sarcastically, causing, this time, Ikuto to frown. But, deep down, he was happy this girl was treating him different than all the other students. Suddenly, someone pushed Amu from the back which caused her to jump up and accidentally kiss Ikuto. Amu's eyes widened as did Ikuto's.

Ikuto slowly hugged Amu closer as she struggled to get away from his grip, still kissing. She couldn't break away. Every time she tried to, Ikuto would come back and chase her lips to get them back on his. He didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was when he touched her soft lips, he wanted to keep kissing. He didn't want to stop. Amu, on the other hand, wanted it to stop immediately. She got all her strength and pushed Ikuto off.

"Damn you, bastard! How can you just do that?" she yelled, her face red of embarrassment. She was thankful that no one was in the hallway. He looked at her, his lips parting slightly and answered in a calm, dazed voice.

"I don't know." he said, and walked off.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Ikuto's POV**

I walked out of the school hallway onto the courtyard. Her lips were so soft and gentle despite her struggling. Like, she has a whole different personality. Nah. I can't just find that out by kissing her. Kissing her. I kissed her. Sort of, I guess. I lied against he nearest tree.

"Why do I do that stuff to her? Me not moving out of her way, not letting her go when I was...kissing her...why?" I murmured. Oh, come on! I wasen't going to deal with this. I rolled up my sleeves and tried to fall asleep. Amu's face snapped back into my head like a rubber band. _Why can't I get that annoying girl out of my mind?_ Damn her. She's got me thinking of her. But...why do I think of her that way? Maybe, because it seems like that's not really _her?_ After that, blackness hit me, still with her face in my mind.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! How can he just do that? I stomped into the cafeteria, grabbed an apple, and paid for it. I took the syringe out of my pocket and went to the courtyard. I sat on the bench and held the syringe tightly. _I have to get this stuff into him. Now more than ever. _I started walking around the courtyard not really having an aim for things. Maybe finding him sleeping somewhere? Layed against a tree? Nah. That couldn't happen. I looked around and saw a boy with midnight-blue colored hair lying against a tree. Coincidence, much? I looked around and saw that no one was here. Perfect. I jogged over to where he was sleeping. He already had his sleeve up! He's making my job _really _easy. I, once again, held the syringe tightly. I plunged it into his arm and let it stay there for a bit. I saw him twitch. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping he wouldn't wake up. After a minute, I felt him relax and I opened my eyes. I did it. I put the empty syringe into my jacket pocket and ran off to my next class.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

I was still happy for what I accomplished. I was in my next period, which was history and...Nikadou?...came in. I raised my hand. He looked at me with a grave expression and nodded.

"Um, Nikaidou-senpai, why are you in this class? I thought you taught science." I asked. He cleared his throat.

"Everyone, I have an announcement. It happens that we know that Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san has,-" Nikaidou took a deep breath before continuing in his emotionless voice.

"-the swine flu. The flu from all over the world. Where everyone is dying from."

* * *

Snowiisan, Amu, & Ikuto: O_O

Ikuto: I. Have. The. Swine. Flu.

Amu: He could die from that!

Snowiisan: So! So! Did you like it?

Amu & Ikuto: -in shock-

Snowiisan: Please review and tell me what y'all think! ^.^

Ikuto: Uh...yeah. Please. Review. -coughs.-

Amu: Oh no! It's already starting!

Snowiisan: REVIEW!


	3. Everything Works

Snowiisan: Eh...I guess people took the "swine flu" thing a little _too_ seriously. All you know this is rated Romance/Humor not Romance/Tragedy. So, Ikuto isn't gonna die. At all. I'll be too sad myself.

Ikuto: Well, then, why am I sick?

Amu: You're just sick.

Snowiisan: Okaaaaay.... I was kinda disappointed in myself for the last chapter. And after I read some people's reviews, [I'm not gonna say who] [1 or 2, I don't know.] I really hated myself. I got really upset. Maybe because I'm not used to criticism?

Ikuto: Well, let's continue.

Amu: Snowii's in a bad mood. D:

Ikuto: Let's go cheer her up with something!

Amu: Snowii! I have birthday cake ice cream!

Snowiisan: ...

Ikuto: O.O She usually runs to it. She really is sad.

Snowiisan: I do not own Shugo Chara and never will. Oh, and I'm glad everyone enjoyed the chapter. Well, _almost_ everyone. ^.^* I think.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

My eyes widen. I made...Ikuto...get a deadly virus? I stared in shock at Nikaidou. This couldn't be happening! What have I gotten myself into?! I imagined that just a minute ago I was so....happy at what I did. Now, I felt so guilty, so ashamed of myself, so...so...._sick at myself._ I would never do something like that. I looked around and saw other people _laughing._ Laughing and smiling and talking like nothing ever happened! But....why am I worrying so much? Is it because I'm afraid he'll get killed? That I'll get in trouble and go to jail? Or is it....that I truly care for him, for some reason? I didn't wait for an answer. I looked back at Nikaidou and I swear I saw a little spark of amusement in his eyes. His expression was so deadly before! Nobody cares! God! He could die! I jumped up from my desk not caring of whatever stares were staring at the back of my head.

"Himamori-san! Where are you going? School isen't over!" I heard Nikaidou yell at me. I didn't care. I had to find him. To tell him I'm sorry. To tell him I'll never do it again. To....to...do anything he wants. But, first, where does he freakin' live? I have to find him. But, wait, wouldn't he be at the hospital? It started raining. Hard. And I mean _hard._ It was so hard running through this rain! But, I had to find him. I slowed to a walk and then, I stopped. _Why am I caring so much for him? Why do I feel the need to see him? Is it because...I like him? His personality? His pervertedness? What the..._

I ran those thoughts out of my head and started running toward Tokyo Hospital. **[A/N: Which I do not own! Oh, and by the way, I found out where Amu and her gang really live. In Tokyo! Because, in the last episode of the **_**Doki! s**_**eason, Kairi's all like, "So you called me out to Tokyo for just moving these stuff..." Remember that? X3]** Since Tokyo was all jammed together, it wasen't hard finding the hospital. I ran into the lobby, my feet making pitter pattering noises on the marble tile as I ran. I glanced at the reception lady. Apparently her name was Nadeshiko **[A/N: Nad (that's what I'm ****gonna call her X3) is a stranger. I mean, Nad is really Nagi in the anime, but in here, she's just the hospital lady. Not that anyone cares. She's not an important person in this story. Well, I just felt like explaining that! Wow, I gotta stop the author notes ._.] **I was out of breath by the time I was at the reception desk.

"May I help you?" she asked, politely and totally oblivious to the worried expression on my face.

"Is-Is there anyone here named Tsukiyomi Ikuto? I have to see him. I'm-" I paused mid-sentence. I'm so gonna regret this.

"-his girlfriend."

I saw her search through her piles and type in a name on her computer. I saw her frown and do it again. She frowned again.

"I'm sorry. Apparently we don't have anyone here name "Tsukiyomi Ikuto" or any of that sort. Are you sure it isen't anything else?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Do you know what kind of...sickness he has...?" she asked. I hesitated. Would she call the ambulance? Would she....question me?

"H1N1." I said, quietly. I saw her eyes widen then returned to however it looked like.

"I really don't think we have any cases of the H1N1 flu here...and you must be a good girlfriend caring so much for him." she said, shaking her head. I blushed. Yup, I regretted saying that. But, I was thankful. Meaning, it wasn't serious. If it was, school would be shut down [not like I didn't _not_ want that to happen], he would be sick, and _he_ would be in the hospital. I pulled up a fake smile.

"Thanks." I said, and ran off in the other direction.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Ikuto's POV**

"Dude, this is totally wrong."

I shrugged. Who would care? She probably wouldn't. I mean, would she seriously believe I had the swine flu? There's like no cases of Swine Flu in Japan. Only in Europe, India, America, Austr-you get the point. **[A/N: Not sure if that's true -_-]** Me and Kukai were sitting in my bedroom, on my bed, I guess...talking about guy stuff. Or what I did, would be more like it.

"Dude, how did you even _get_ the teachers to work with you?"

I sighed.

"Kukai, you know I have my ways." I said. Besides, I wouldn't get in trouble anyway. Life sucked for me. Beginning till now. I had nothing. Except, some rich snot parents (which no one knew about), a own apartment, and a dude who totally got me. Parents off on their ''whole life vacation'' they called it, leaving me behind. Snot-nose brats. I hated them. Or....disliked them immensely, the way your teachers would correct you to say.

"Yeah..." he said, quietly. I walked up and started opening the door until Kukai's voice stopped me.

"Hey, Ikuto? You do know that girl's hearts are fragile, right? So, I mean, this is a really big, bad joke and I think you should end it. I don't think want that girl crying." I felt a stab of pain and jealously. Why did Kukai say _''I don't want _that _girl crying.''_? And why, did I feel so sad when I started imagining her crying? I pushed that thought aside and a fake smirk played on my lips.

"What, Kukai? Are you....a _womanizer?"_ I asked and he glared. Sometimes I have to remind myself he wouldn't blush like Amu. Damn. I'm spending too much time with that girl. Plus, it would look gay on him. Nothings better than a gay Kukai. I chuckled.

"Shut up."

"Nah, I don't think I will." I said, shaking my head.

"But seriously, stop. Stop before it gets out of hand." he added, more seriously.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"I think...I might like that Hinamori person. I mean, her personality is like...so...so..I don't know, cool? Isn't that what she's called anyway?" I felt anger inside me. My hand coiled up into fists and I said the most shocking thing ever coming out of my mouth.

"Back off, Kukai. Hinamori Amu is mine. I'm gonna make _her_ love _me_." I said, and walked out of my bedroom door, to my kitchen.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

**30 minutes later**

Still thundering. Still raining. Still exactly how it was when I first came out. I've been running for what felt like hours and I still couldn't find Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I was worried sick that he'd gone somewhere and I constantly checked the hospital in case he checked in. I was checking in so much, that the reception lady wanted a replacement. I stopped and put my hands on my knees and panted. _I'm never going to find him in this rate._ I walked into an empty alleyway and sat at the other end where nobody could see me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face into them. I tried asking the school on information about him, but nothing. They knew our 'relationship' and never gave me information. They thought I was planning to kidnap him or something. Pfft. I tried the phonebook. Nothing. Asked people. Nothing. I should at least know what he lives in! Apartment complex or house. There were tons of houses here and couldn't go ding-donging every possible door. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. It was...Tadase.

"Hello?" I answered, uneasily.

"Uh...h-hi Hinamori-san."

Since when did he switch from 'Amu-chan' to 'Hinamori-san'? I let it slide by.

"I-I was wondering...um, if-if you would like, to-to...hang out?" I immediately got pissed. Ever since the confession, he never stopped. Never stopped staring at me. Never stopped asking me out.

"I'm not trying to sound mean, but, Tadase,-" I heard silence on the other line once I said, "Tadase".

"I really can't accept your feelings. And I don't think I can. I'm kinda busy now..." and with that, I shut the phone. I placed the phone back in my skirt pocket. Suddenly, a figure was at the end of the alleyway.

"If your looking for Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san, he lives in the Chiyo **[A/N: Chiyo means "Eternal". At least that's what I did research on. I just love that word. Eternal love, Eternal happiness, etc. So sweet! Don't you think?]** Apartment Complex. Building number 1167. Door number, 193." he whispered. As soon as the next lightening lit, he was gone.

"Wait!" But, it was already too late.

_Who was that?_

_No time to think, Amu. Time to go to where that dude told you._

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Ikuto's POV**

I lay in my couch. Apparently, all that talking about 'flus' and 'colds' had actually made me get a flu. Plus, I had to do everything by myself. I couldn't have anybody help me. _I _had to take care of myself. _I _had to fix food for myself. _I _had to persuade myself not to eat any sweets. _I _had to get up to get something. I couldn't depend on anybody, anyway. Plus, I had nobody. **[A/N: Wow, that sounded cheesy. Maybe I should change this to drama. '-' Should I?] **I forced Kukai out. I didn't _want _to talk to him. All he was saying was "Hinamori" this and "Hinamori" that. You would expect me to get jealous, wouldn't you? Yeah, I admitted. I was denying myself this whole time. I _liked _Amu all this time. Very much. Liked her very much. I can't say love because...that would be too far. I wouldn't want to be in love then crushed. I've been crushed too many times. Suddenly, the doorbell ran a couple times.

"I can't answer. It's hard to get up." I murmured, obviously whoever was at the door, couldn't hear. Whoever it was, started banging again. I sighed and walked to the door. About in mid-bang when that "dude" or "dudet" was banging the door, I opened it. I widened my eyes. Standing there was a girl with messy blue hair in a high ponytail. **[A/N: Haha! Fooled you! Thought it was Amu, didn't you? Didn't you?] **A complete stranger. I coughed.

"Uh..this is awkward. Anyway, are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto? I'm Nadeshiko." the girl said, first murmuring to herself then talking to me.

"Uh..yea-" I was cut off when she handed my some flowers. I widened my eyes at her. She got the message and shook her head vigorously.

"No, no. Not from me! I don't even know you, dammit!" she sighed, mid-sentence, then continued.

"It was from this girl...she told me to give it to you when I see you or something. I think she left a note. I think you should read it." my eyes widened again. _A girl...was worried about me?_

"Thanks." I said, smiling gratefully. She nodded and ran towards her car. I shut the door and sat on my couch. I started looking through the flowers for the note, until finally, I found it.

_Hi. Okayyyy...This is weird. -enter nervous laugh here-_

_Usually, it's the other way around, isn't it? A boy giving the girl flowers. But, right now, I'm giving you flowers. Wow, I am so regretting this.  
_

I frowned. So far, whatever I read, it told nothing about who it was from. Just a girl. But who? I didn't want to skip the letter. I wanted to read every word. I sighed and found myself eagerly wanting to read ahead. And what the hell is up with, "I'm so regretting this."?

_Anyway, I hope you feel well, Ikuto. I want you to come to school. So! Rest, eat and do whatever they do whenever people are sick!  
_

Looks like whoever wrote this was dumb as a....disco stick. **[A/N: XD I was thinking of Lady Gaga's song, "Love Game". DID YOU KNOW SHE'S BISEXUAL?!? O.O **_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on a disco stick! **_**XD] **They don't even know how to write a letter. I tried to hack my brain. Who? Yamabuki Saaya? No. She's a...well, she's just _something._ Hoshina Utau? **[A/N: In this story, she's not his sister!]**

....Hinamori Amu?

No way. Never her. Ever. I swear, this isen't her! Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"BUSY!" I yelled, choking a little and coughing afterwards. The person kept knocking but never said anything. I ignored it, turned off the lights and tried to go to sleep. Instead, I lied on my couch staring at the huge wall that was clear. You could see all of Tokyo. I smiled. The knocking kept happening.

"Fine, fine." I murmured, knowing that the person couldn't hear me. I stumbled a bit getting up and opened the door. My eyes were feeling fuzzy but I wasen't dizzy or anything. I walked to the door and opened it. Standing there was....Amu. Her hair was in all directions, her jeans, top, and shoes were _soaked_, and she was breathing heavily. My eyes widened. She.... ran in the rain? For what? And it's school time. Isn't she's supposed to be in school? I mentally rubbed my temples. _She's a pain in the a-_ I stopped myself when I saw a smile creep a little bit onto her lips.

_-but, a very cute one._

"Ikuto...I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried." she said. And my eyes widened more. She was worried about me. Nobody has. Then something smacked me in the face. This was nothing like how she was at school. At all.

"Hey, Amu. Come inside." I said, beckoning her to the couch.

"Do you need anything?" I asked and she tightened her eyes. I shook my head.

"Where are your parents?" she asked, curious. I've never seen anyone so absorbed in my...history? I felt myself stiffen and I turned so she was looking at my back.

"They left. They're out of my life." I said, coldly. I peeked at her in my corner of eyes and I saw that her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry."

I nodded.

"Hey, didn't you have the..uh...flu?" she asked. I chuckled.

"Did you actually believe that I would get the flu? Oh, come on, Amu. I've so much stronger than that." I said. I saw her widen her eyes and fire flicker in them. Kukai was right. I did the wrong thing. Her bangs covered her eyes and she clenched her fists.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS AT YOU?!" she yelled after a few moments of silence. I flinched.

"I-I was running everywhere, trying to find you. At the hospital, clinic...._everywhere. _And here you are, _lounging around?!_" she screeched. I coughed and she glared at me, tears threating to soak her eyes. I coughed. And it wasn't a fake one. Told ya, I was sick.

"Stop joking around." she hissed.

"I'm not!" I protested.

"Yeah ri-" I cut her off with a kiss. Again, my body reacted on it's own. But...I loved the feeling. 

_I loved her._

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

What the hell does he think he's doing?! But...it felt _right_, somehow. I really didn't want it to stop, so when he was about to break the kiss, I kissed him again. He responded my wrapping his arms around my waist. _I love the feeling. _I broke off, breathing heavily, and a slight blush on my face. All my sad feelings were gone. Swept away by that one...kiss. I looked at him and he was breathing heavily too. I giggled and led him over to his bedroom door. Somehow, I could just tell it was his room. The dark blue walls, the maroon dressers and headboard, the light blue bedsheets folded neatly on his bed, the black stereo on his nightstand. Yeah, very _boy_ like.

"Lay down. You're sick with _something_ but not the swine flu. So...just rest. It won't get you no where just kissing me." I said, in a "Cool & Spicy" tone. He lied down on the bed and propped himself on his elbow.

"Just remember. After I kissed you, you kissed me back." and the damn smirk was on again. I blushed scarlet but kept quiet.

"Just lay down." I commanded and he did as he was told. I smiled to myself. _He really is obedient despite how he acts._

"Hey, Amu. You don't act like this at school. Why here?" he asked. I looked at him and saw his eyes were fogged up. But, I could see beyond that. The way he made it sound was casual but his voice ached to know. I sighed.

"Long story." I said. And he propped himself up on one elbow again.

"I have time." he smirked. I sighed.

I don't know why, but then, my mouth started spilling out my story to him.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Snowiisan: I'm gonna write "Snowii" from now on. And you guys can call me Snowii! ^.^ I love nicknames.

Ikuto: You're in a good mood. Better than last 2 days when you started writing this chapter. **[referring to chat at the beginning]**

Amu: So don't piss her off, Ikuto.

Ikuto: Yeah, yeah.

Snowii: -_- Anyway, I'm gonna ask you guys questions now, and answer 'em! Sorry if I offended any of you in the beginning. I was pissed with myself!

1. Did you like the chapter? Honest. **[This will always be number one! Unless I change it. And honest answer!]**

2. Who's your favorite artist? **[As in singers, bands, etc.]**

3. Who's your favorite fanfiction author? **[XD Here, you guys don't have to say me. I know other authors that are _so _much better than me. I'm not gonna say names, 'cause it would offend other authors out there! So, I'm not gonna get mad or anything. Honest here too! But, I would be so touched [TToTT] if you put me as your favorite author! XD Oh yeah! You can have more than 1!]**


	4. Agreeing

Snowii: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I have to reply here now, because the little thing said, "error". So, I don't really know if some of you got my replies.

Ikuto: So..

Amu: LETS GET RETARDED, IKUTO!

Ikuto: With you, any day. -smirks-

Snowii: Aww...such a cute couple! ;D But..where did _that_ come from? O.O

Amu: I was kidding!

Snowii: Okaaaay. Anyway, here's the replies. And I actually started working on this chapter earlier. O.O By the way, these replies are _in order_ I got them. So, it's not like I hate any of you! Their just in order! Feel reassured! I can NEVER hate you guys! You're my LIFE on Fanfiction! I don't know what I'd do without you!

* * *

**Replies to my Awesome Reviewers;**

**-bendercat-**

**Nah, it wasn't you criticizing me. Besides, that's all in the past! XD God, your review made me laugh the hardest!! I'm always looking forward to your reviews! Hmm...I haven't heard Linkin' Park, but Three Days Grace, their awesome! O.O**

**-megnine-**

**I was so happy with your review! . I really love that it made your day! Eeek!! I'm so happy! Now, _you _made my day. I personally don't _like_ Miley anymore, but dang, he songs are getting awesome! I love "The Climb" and "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home". ^.^ And I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**P.S. I don't think I need help with stories. _Yet. _And if I do need help, you'll be the first one I'll come to! ^^ Also, I'm very happy that I'm [so far] your favorite author for Shugo Chara! Eeek! Again!**

**-ArrtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat-**

**Can I call you Arrt? XD Sorry, if I offended you by saying, "DID YOU KNOW SHE'S A BISEXUAL??" So, if I offended you, I'm sorry! But, yeah, I LOVE "LOVE GAME"!! **

**Sing it with me! **

"**_Lets have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on a disco stick! Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on a disco stick! I wanna kiss you! -----music----- But, if I do,-pause- I might miss you! --music-- BABE!" _XDDD Did you sing it with me? YAY! I'm one of your fave authors! ^^**

**-Mei-**

**Thanks! I appreciate it! **

**-Joker4ever-**

**Dang! You're all like, "HELL YES!" XDD That literally made me laugh! Yeah, I have a habit too sometimes. **

**...Okay maybe not sometimes, but _all _the time. I still bite my nails. **

**-kagaminehatsune-**

**Okay, Neko-chan! ^.^ I've listened to Voclaid and their amazing, aren't they? Dang, japanese people are so smart! Did you know they're making air running motorcycles, battery cars, and cars for blind people? Blind People!! Did I mention my dads blind? Well he is! O.O I love the JAPANESE! And now they make a playstation game where whatever you type, that voclaid singer can SING it! Isn't that cool or what! By the way, I'm obsessed with recycling stuff! Wow, that was so random. o.o**

**-Gaara44-**

**Hehe. ^.^ I'm so happy you like it!**

**-Nimsaj-chan-  
****I'm really happy. I have to add replies more because of some people keep reviewing. That's good! And thank you for reviewing "His Secret Arrival"! It means a lot that people still read my other story and still review on it! ^^**

**This chapter is dedicated to the people who died in the Titanic and those who suffered. O.O**

**Okay, let me explain. This past week or so, I've been obsessed with the Titanic. I've watched the movie 2 times, I've read the books, etc. I just felt so sad! So this is dedicated for those who suffered loss and those who died.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

"Life was hard for me. I was new to school. Ever since I stared at the class and said, "Yo", they all started naming me "Cool & Spicy" for some reason. Minus, my mom and dad were having.....money problems, I guess you could call it. They said I had parents that were models, photographers for models, private musicians, etcetera. I really don't know how I got that name though.."

I let my story end there. I wasn't going to tell him everything. If I did, I might break down crying.

...Or maybe not. At least not in front of him.

"So, that's it." he murmured staring at me in a very different way he usually does. I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"W-What is it?" I stuttered. He still kept staring, now his mouth parting slightly. I waved a hand over his face.

"Huh?" he said when he was snapped out of his reverie. I put my palm on his head. It was hot. I sighed, the blush still on my cheeks from last time.

"You're burning, Ikuto! Lay down! Get some rest." I said. My voice sounded worried. He shook his head. His whole face was red from a fever! Uh oh. Not good.

"Why not!" I screamed. He didn't even flinch. **[A/N: I'm going to grab this scene from Special A, okay? 'Cause I've got nothin' and that scene was really sweet. But, I'm gonna change it a bit.] **He was sniffling and his eyes were watery. He needs to rest!

"B-Because.." he said. I waited, impatiently.

"Fine, if you won't go to sleep, I'm going." I started getting up, and stopped when I felt a hot hand on my wrist. I still didn't look back.

"Please...don't go. I need you here." he whispered. I was still looking towards his bedroom door, not looking at him. I blushed furiously and my eyes widened.

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

Suddenly, my wrist felt free from the hotness of his palm. I looked back, this time, and saw that he was asleep. I sighed a sigh of relief. That was some....action there. I looked back at him and he was _smiling _in his dreams. Plus, he looked so peaceful. And calm. And so defenseless. _Nothing_ like how he acts at school. I smiled. I'm actually glad I came here. My eyes widened in horror.

_Wait...WHAT THE HELL?!_

I did _NOT _just say that. No I did not. Never will.

_Remember Amu, he's going to forgot about everything and act like the obnoxious jerk he's always in school. _

That thought calmed me down some. Yeah, he would forget about everything. But, for some odd reason, I wanted to do something to him. My mind was yelling, NO, but my instincts wanted to do it. A battle between heart and mind. I decided to trust my instincts and leaned down slowly to his face. My pink hair fell on his face. I bit my lip, still staring at his face. Oh god, oh god, oh god, _please _don't tell me I'm gonna regret this. I leaned down closer and kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes then and I stared at him, horror struck. I knew I shouldn't have done that!

"What...?" he stared saying. I quickly stepped back and thought of an excuse.

"Uh...eto...y-you know th-they say that if you k-kiss somebody, th-they'll h-heal faster, so..." I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for...something. But, as minutes ticked by, nothing happened.

"Oh." he said, and turned around, pulling the covers over his head. I caught a glimpse of his eyes while he was turning and he looked...sad?

"Yeah....d-do you want to eat anything?" I asked, his back still turned to me.

"No, I'm good. Leave me alone. I'm tired." he murmured. I sighed. I walked out the door and shut it quietly. I looked at the pale cream door of his bedroom.

"What is up with him?"

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Ikuto's POV**

I stared at my bedroom door and sighed.

""_You know, they say if you kiss somebody, they'll heal faster." _So that's why she did it..." I smiled. She just _did_ it. With no purpose at all. After a few minutes, I smelled something burning in the kitchen. I closed my eyes, irritated. I _told _her no. But, she did it anyway. I got out of my bed, unwillingly and walked to the kitchen, closing my bedroom door. I don't want my _bedroom _smelling like...dead gas. If gas was dead. I walked to the kitchen and black gas blocked my whole vision. I couldn't even see the culprit of the mess. I yawned and quietly walked to the cupboard and opened it. There sat there, was the fire extinguisher. I pulled it out and adjusted it so it was the right amount. Then I sprayed it over the fog.

"_What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Kitchen. Amu?"_ I emphasized each word. I saw her turning slowly towards me. Her face was all covered in....food. I pressed my lips into a tight line from laughing.

"Uh...I'm sorry, Ikuto!" she said, holding her hands up in surrender. But the thing was, I wasn't going to forgive her. Not for ruining my kitchen! I started walking towards her and eventually, her back was against the wall. **[A/N: Damn. It's so hard to type on a mini netbook. Anyway, I think you all know where this is going. XD A lot of people have this scene in their story, so I decided to ****have it on mine! XD]**

_Ikuto! Stop it! You shouldn't harass her like that!_

I was face to face with her. My hands on either side of her small face.

_Ikuto! Stop!!_

I ignored what my conscious was saying to me and smirked in a seductively way.

"Now, you have to apologize. _The right way."_ I whispered in her ear. She turned her face to look at me, her eyes wide. I smirked.

"W-What do you mean the r-r-right w-way?" she stuttered. I shook my head, then brought my lips to her ear again so whenever I would move my lips, they would brush against her ear.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Amu. You _know _what I'm talking about." I seductively whispered.

"N-Noo..." she muttered, but I had already starting licking her ear.

"I-Ikuto, w-what are y-you doing?!" she tried pushing me off, but, could she? No. That's one great thing about being a _man._ You're almost always stronger than girls. I chuckled.

"Getting back at you Amu. What else?" I lifted her up, bridal style, and lied her on the couch.

"W-Wha'..." I smiled down at her. She looked surprised. I put my hands on my hips and sighed.

"You don't even know I'm kidding..." I ran my hand through my hair, enjoying the feeling. But, I enjoyed _that_ scene we just had, even more.

"Y-You what!?" she screamed. See? I knew I shouldn't have done it. But, its just....so tempting. Her small fragile body...

It seems like you can do anything to it.

"I was _kidding_, Amu. Just playing. Just kidding. It was nothing. _God.._it still stinks in here." I said, regretting each word and wishing I didn't say anything. The truth was, I _wasn't _playing here.

"Oh." I glanced at her and she looked...sad? Why? Did she like me? Pfft. Yeah.._that's _a good idea.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

Wait. Was was I feeling so sad? My stomach had butterflies and my head hurts.

"Neh, Ikuto, do you have aspirin?" I asked, feeling a bit woozy. I saw him glance at me with...a hint of worry or something? Nah. It was probably the 'something'.

"Nope. This is the first time I've ever gotten sick so.." he trailed it off and for the millionth time, I felt like ripping his gut out. Cross that. I felt like ripping his _throat _out. Damn it. I walked up to where I was standing and lifted my hand to his forehead, to check if it was still burning. It was..gone. Like he never had a fever. That's good. He stiffened under my touch and the corners of his lips were turning up into a smile or smirk? Who cares. I flopped onto the couch. I've never noticed his apartment. Whenever you would come in, you could see a wall transparent that viewed the whole city. The other walls were blue. In between the door and the odd wall, was the living room. With black leather couches, blue rugs, and a white coffee table with a few magazines. To the right side of the living room, was a hallway with doors leading to his bedroom, guest room, bathroom, and all that junk. **[A/N: This made sense, right?] **I turned back to him.

"That's a relief. I thought you would be sick for a while, but turns out, you'll already better." I sighed. Now, _I _wasn't feeling well. The thought of eating even made me sick.

"Huh. I guess I was sick for on-" he got cut off by the door bell ringing.

"I'll get it." I said, standing up and walking towards the door. It rang again. A couple of times. I opened the door and stood a dude with orangish hair and green eyes. Immediately, my "Cool & Spicy" character kicked in. **[A/N: Yay! This time I didn't write "Cooly" when I was writing "Cool & Spicy"! It may sound retarded but it's a big achievement for me!] **I narrowed my eyes. And for some reason, I didn't feel sick anymore.

"Who. Are. You?" I asked, suspicious. He _looked _suspicious_._

"Hey, Hey! Don't look at me like I'm all crazy! I'm Souma Kukai! Friend of Tsukiyomi."

My expression softened a bit and he blinked, like he was confused.

"Kukai." I heard Ikuto say from behind me.

"Tsukiyomi." Kukai said. Uh...awkward much? Minus, what was up with the stupid name greeting anyway? I decided to join in.

"Ikuto. Kukai." I said, nodding towards both of them. They looked at me like I was crazy, all I did was I had a confused look on my face. Suddenly, Kukai's face turned confused.

"Neh, Hinamori. What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding like he was bewildered. But..at what?

"None of your busine-"

"She's my nurse. _She's_ taking care of _me." _Ikuto cut in, smirking. I gasped. What the hell was that for!?

"O-"

"Ikuto!"

"No worries, Amu. Kukai here, knows about my "true side" and hopefully yours too." he said, calmingly. Yet, when he said it, I _did _feel calm. Weird.

"Anyway, Hinamori, you're his nurse?" Kukai asked, acting a little impatient.

"Uh...yeah, I guess so." I blushed and scratched the back of my head, hoping it was a sort of distraction for them. Thankfully, the subject changed.

"Hey, Hinamori, wanna help me get some stuff outta my car?" Kukai asked. He had a bit of excitement in his voice for I don't know what. Nothings best then getting out stuff from a trunk! ..Not really.

"Sure." I smiled. I turned and my smile quickly faded into a glare.

"You. Stay here." I said, pointing to Ikuto. He merely shrugged.

"I don't see why not." he said, indifferently.

"Of course you wouldn't, retard." I murmured and walked out the door towards Kukai car with Kukai. I walked done the apartment complex to his car. Dang! The building was so tall! How could Ikuto afford this? Well duh. I mentally smacked myself. _He's Tsukiyomi._ A weirdo. He probably stole that condo from someone. I walked by Kukai's BMW.

"Nice." I said. He smiled, his teeth flashing. I blushed a bit.

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Regular POV**

"Hey, Hinamori, can I ask you somethin'?" Kukai asked, having a weird expression on his face. Amu was oblivious to it. She was too busy admiring his BMW. She heard it, but thought it wasn't an "Yes" or "No" question, so she said,

"Sure."

She was still fumbling through his trunk, unaware of how the uncomfortable atmosphere Kukai was holding.

"So, Hinamori, I was wondering if...you know, you would like to...um...be my girlfriend?" he asked. This time, Amu froze, almost all color drained from her face. What would she say? She didn't like Kukai that way. At least she didn't think. Suddenly, Ikuto popped into her mind. Him smirking, smiling, laughing. All those facial expressions she'd seen on his face. _Wait, why am I thinking of Ikuto at a time like this?_ She stopped fumbling through his stuff and walked so she was beside him. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. She didn't want to lie either. _Maybe one little date wouldn't hurt, would it? If I don't think of him that way, I'll dump him or tell him how I really feel. _

Ikuto had frozen when he had heard those words. He felt angry at Kukai for asking those words. And angry at Amu for taking so long when she could've just answered, "No.". But, she didn't. Ikuto saw her, staring at Kukai, with a horror struck and completely confused expression. She saw her open her mouth to say the words that both of them wanted to hear.

"Sure. I'll try. I'll be your girlfriend."

* * *

Snowii: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!!! I've always done at least 1 chapter late T-T I was gonna keep this story on my "No Chapters Late" list, but it's already off the list on Chapter 4. T-T I'm sorry everybody!

Ikuto: You do know that not everyone cares, right? They have other stories they keep preoccupied by. Just like you.

Snowii: Really? o.o

Amu: Yup, dumb***

Snowii: You cussed! O.O

Amu: I felt like it. -shrugs-

Ikuto: Okay...making a big deal over cussing, who does that these days?

Snowii: Shut up, Ikuto . Dang, this took me **SIX FREAKIN' DAYS.** Sorry, Minna! Now, onto the questions! I'm gonna answer them too! Just not Q1. That's yours!

you enjoy the chapter? **[I worked mighty hard on this one chapter. Ikuto: Mighty hard? Who says mighty hard? Snowii: S-Shut up! Amu: -_-;;]**

you like life? **[its a random one! I felt like it!]**

_Life can be hard for me. But, I just live through it. School pisses me off the most. -_-_

you like your school teachers?

_I personally love my school teacher because I'm still in elementary. Yup, that was a big shock wasn't it? XD Anyway, yeah, I love my teacher. She's strict but awesome. To me. Her name? Mrs. Surber._


	5. Strong Kisses

Snowii: Thanks to everybody reviewed! A lot of you were surprised! Exactly at what I was aiming for! ^^

Ikuto: So...you wanted them to be surprised?

Snowii: Yeah? Anything wrong, pervert?

Ikuto: For the last time! I'm not that perverted!

Amu: Yeah, _that._

Ikuto: Crap. -_-

Snowii: Okaaaaayyyyy....anyway, here's the replies!

* * *

**Replies to my Awesome Reviewers Part 2;**

**-bendercat-**

**OMG, OMG, OMG, OmG, OMG, OMG, OMG!!!! XDDDDDDDD You are too funny! XD Don't worry, it's not Kutamu! If it is, you would probably drop reading this, wouldn't you? XD**

**-meganine-**

**Ah...I get it. I've had naggy teachers before. 4th Grade. I _HATED _her, but now, I miss her. I've realized that she really was a great teacher. But, yours is a whole different story, right? "The Climb" is an amazing song. I sung it so much, I practically got the lyrics memorized.**

"_**I can almost see it. That dream I'm dreamin' but, theres a voice inside my head sayin' you'll never reach it. Every move I'm making, every step I make feels lost with no direction, my faith is shaking. But I, I gotta keep tryin', gotta keep my head held high..." -sigh- It carries such a strong message. TT_TT**_

**-Arrt-**

**OMG! When I read your review, you took my off my seat and onto the floor! Where you were like, Yes (you can call me Arrt) Yes! (I sang it with you!) and No (You did not offend me!) I don't know why, but that made me laugh so hard! ROFL! XO (not hugs and kisses, it's a symbol!)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

I stared at Kukai with horror at what came out of my mouth. I can't believe what I actually said. I said it. But..it felt _wrong._ Like it wasn't meant to be. He smiled again, brightly.

Suddenly, someone's cold hand grabbed my wrist and started dragging me towards the complex. It was Ikuto. He dragged me up to his apartment and into his bedroom. He threw me on the bed.

"Hey! Wh-" I was cut off by Ikuto placing a hand over my mouth.

"Just shut up. I need to talk to you." He sounded furious, but the kind where he was trying to control it. I cooperated. He took his hand off of my mouth and I stared into his face. His eyes were full of pain and anger.

"Why are you agreeing to date Kukai?" he asked, still sounding angry.

"I-I.." I couldn't get the words out. I don't know why. Suddenly, I felt angry. Angry at Ikuto for just _snatching _me like that. Angry at myself to agree into this mess.

"I don't know! I just said it! I don't really like Kukai! I like someone else!" I yelled. I covered my mouth with my hands. I did _not _just say that I liked someone. I didn't even know I said it. It..just came out. Like it was, _wanting _to. I don't even know what dude I like! What the hell!? His expression softened a bit, but there was still sadness in his eyes.

"Why are you so angry? Looking so sad?" I asked, a little softer. His eyes widened.

"You can tell?"

I nodded. He sighed.

"You really don't know, Amu?" he asked and I shook my head. He sighed again and stood up. I hadn't noticed he was sitting beside me on the bed. _Bed. His bed. I was on his bed._ I blushed, just thinking of things. I was _not, ever, _going to do that with if I did love him. I froze. Did I just think that? Did I just...

He held out his hand. I took it, unconsciously. He turned his head, not looking at my eyes. His hand was still in mine. I blushed. Would this count as cheating though? Nah. Ikuto's...different. That's just who he is. The perverted guy. I blushed and smiled, thankful that he wasn't looking at me.

"So...you like someone?" he asked. I froze again. I wished he didn't bring that up!

"Uh..I-" was all that came out of my mouth, when suddenly, I felt someone's lips smash into mine. My mind was racing everywhere. Why was he kissing me? _How _is he kissing me? Did this count as cheating? Did I _like _him kissing me? He kept kissing me, for I don't know how long. Suddenly, again, his arm was around me waist, pushing me towards him and one hand was in hair. My arms were locked by my sides. I _would _react but _couldn't. _I didn't _know_ what to do. Yup, that's what happens when you're in shock. I let him kiss me, careful not to make any movements that would make him want to kiss him more. I kept my eyes shut, thinking that maybe if I opened them, I would see blue sapphire eyes that I didn't want to see. Suddenly, his hand was out of my hair, his arms off of my waist, and his lips off mine. I still felt the hot, tingling feeling of his lips as if they were still there. I laughed bleakly.

"There you go, stealing my kisses again." I said in a playful tone. For some reason, I secretly _enjoyed _the kiss. I think. Man, what are these feelings for him? He looked at me, widely.

"You're-You're not bad?" he asked, incredulously. Which I could tell why. I would always either yell at him or make him feel like crap.

"For some reason...no." I answered, turning to face away from him to the door. I sighed.

"Anyway, I've dealt with a lot of stuff today so I'm gonna go home and rest. See ya later." I said, and with two fingers, did the peace sign. But still didn't look at him. I started coughing.

"Woah, woah. Amu, you're sick. You've been coughing since morning. I think you've got what I've had. I drive you home." he suggested. I shook my head.

"Great. This is what happens when you take care of the weak.." I murmured.

"Weak? Who you callin' weak?" he asked. And just by the tone of his voice, I could tell he was doing his smirk. For some reason, it felt like I didn't see him smirk for a long time. I turned back, feeling the need to see that smirk that everything about us was okay. It was a bit off. I tried to sound like what I was about to say in a bored tone.

"You're smirk is off. It's not the same as any other of your smirks." I said, pointing to his mouth. He blinked but I still kept my same bored expression.

"You're right. And you don't even know why it's off. That's sad, Amu." he said, shaking his head in pretend mockery. I blushed.

"Fine. If you shut up, you can drive me home. Just promise," I coughed.

"That you won't talk to me the whole ride home." I finished. He smirked again, and this time, it w_as _like his smirks. I sighed a sigh of relief.

"I can't make that promise, Amu." he said, then grabbed his keys from the coffee table, then he grabbed _me. _

"For the last time, Ikuto! I'm not a toy that you can just _grab!_"I yelled, irritated. **[A/N: By the way peoples, when I say somebody's "irritated", imagine them with, you know that sort of like, when characters in an anime, they have that plus sign on their head?] **He just merely chuckled.

"Of course you're not, Amu. Of course." he said, still chuckling. And really light on the sarcasm. I hadn't seen _this _side of him. I glanced on the table by his door, just for fun.

"Neh, Ikuto, where did those roses come from?" I asked, pointing to the boutique of roses on the table. He paused and looked at them.

"Nobody. Just a girl named Nadeshiko gave 'em to me. Said that some girl wanted to give it to me, so I kept 'em." he said and shrugged. So she really did deliver them! I smiled.

"Did you know who they were from, though?" I asked, smirking. He looked at me, confused.

"I hadn't had time to think about that. Uh..then I guess...no?" he said. I smiled proudly.

"From me." I said,. He gaped at me.

"From _you_?" he said, emphasizing "you". I frowned.

"What? A girl can't send "Get Well" flowers to a sick, ill, or weak person." I said, jokingly. He, however, looked thoughtful.

"I knew it was from someone else...just never thought it was you." he murmured. Well, that hurt. I waved it off. Then he raised an eyebrow.

"And once again with the "sick, ill, and weak" thing? I told you you can't say that." he said, smiling.

"You never said I _couldn't._"

"Well, it's rude." he argued.

"I can be as rude as I want to be with you."

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I coughed, heavily. He patted my back.

"Come on. Shut your mouth and climb into my car." he said, motioning me to the door. I sighed and coughed again. He opened the door for me and bowed in a gentlemanly way.

"Ladies first." he said, in a British accent. Ok..ay?

"Why thank you." I said, playing along. But my cough ruined it. I walked out onto the parking lot and saw a figure standing in the night. I never knew it was already night time. Crap. Tomorrow's school. I squinted to make out the figure and it looked like...Kukai. Uh oh. I had some explaining to do.

"Yo, Hinamori. What are you doing with Tsukiyomi?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Just hangin' out with my boy friend." I said. Ikuto's and Kukai's eyes widened. I chuckled.

"He's my _boy friend._" I said. Kukai's eyes turned into understanding but Ikuto's eyes were filled with...something. But, I couldn't detect what.

"Well, Hinamori, I've got something to show you." he said, and grabbed my other hand. I didn't realize that Ikuto was holding my other hand. I blushed mentally.

"Sure.." I said, indifferently. Ikuto let go of my hand and waved with a _smile._ God, he _does _have a different side. As Kukai pulled me away from Ikuto, I had a knot in my stomach. Dang, Ikuto, how and why do you make me feel this _emotion?_

I coughed as Kukai pulled me to his car, away from the Ikuto that was waving goodbye.

* * *

Snowii: Everybody, I have sad news. :(

Ikuto: Yeah.. :(

Amu: Tell them. :(

Ikuto: She's-

Amu: ...getting-

Snowii: GLASSES!! x( I don't want glasses!! Reviewers, cheer me up! X(

Ikuto: Now, she can't update faster..

Snowii: That's right. I can't update after 2-3 days anymore, now it's more like a week. :(

Ikuto: NOOO!

Snowii: Here's the questions:

**Did you enjoy the chapter?**

**How are you feeling, now?**

_Well, I just sprained my ankle by roller skating and...I feel like crap. X(_

**Do you wear glasses?**

_I'm gonna get my eyes checked, so people pray that I won't get glasses!! I don't want glasses!! I just hope my eyes are okay!_


	6. Very Much Density

Snowii: Dang it, I'm trying to write in Japanese on my word document…TT^TT

Ikuto: Haha! You can't do it!

Amu: Leave it to the masters of Japanese..

Snowii: _Yeah._ Like you ca-

Amu:  (in case this doesn't show up, its suppose to be in japanese! .)

Snowii: What. The. Heck. Is. That? O.O

Amu: It says Konichiwa!

Ikuto: Uh…no it doesn't. It's bunch of gibberish.

Snowii: Ooooh….he got you bad, Amu!

Amu: . -pissed-

Ikuto: -sweatdropps- I…gotta go… -runs away-

Amu: YOU DO! -chases Ikuto-

Snowii: Okay, replies!

Yoru: Really? O.O

Snowii: Yoru! Come here, cutie! -glomps shugo chara-

* * *

**Replies to my awesome, awesome, awesome, reviewers! ^^**

**-FrankiiCesca-**

_TT_TT You flatter me too, too much! I love you for staying up till 1 a.m. reading this story! In a reviewer way! Thank you so, so, so, so much!! Really? You would really faint? Or are you just exaggerating? =.= XD Hmm…thanks! You've actually made me feel so much better for getting glasses!_

**-Arrt-**

_You don't even remember if you had chocolate pudding or not…_

_That's sad, Arrt. -shakes head- XD Just kidding! But, if I were you, I count __**EVERY FREAKIN' TIME**__ that I've had chocolate pudding! XD I love it soo much! Yeah! Kukai better give Amu over to Ikuto…XD_

_Yeah, I like how the story is progressing, also. ^^_

**-Morningstar04-**

_Yay! A new reviewer! First of all, I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this story! Every reviewer means a lot to me! And second, thank you for the advice! I feel much, much, better hearing this from someone who's actually had glasses! ^^_

**-meganine-**

_I also like how the story is progressing! But, once I'm done, I'm gonna take maybe a 6 week break to focuse on homework, or…maybe not. I love FF too much! But, hopefully, I have a much, much, better plotline than this. I really can't wait for my reviewers to read my next one. I have tons! I even wrote then down. Anyway, yes it's true. Ikuto didn't want to let go of Amu's hand. Haven't you read? He loves her. Apparently, Amu's too retarded in this FanFic to notice. =.= But! That's how I made her! ^^ __**ALL HAIL RETARDED AMU! **__xD_

**-XoXBloodyAliceT.T-**

_First of all, thank you so much for reading this story! Second, OMG, I just LOVE that pen name! I don't know why…I just do! ^^ I personally had NO IDEA what was the joke. It didn't make sense! Can you explain it better next time, please? I would love to understand it! ^^ And laugh!_

**-ami-**

_Hey Ami! ^^ For some reason, you sound like an 3 year old. No offense intended! Maybe because Ami is like 3 or 4 in the manga/anime…?_

_But anyway, of course I will continue! ^^_

**-bender cat-**

_Damn it. =.= It won't let me correct your name. It HAS to put a "space" between "bender" and "cat". Sorry! And yes! You reviewed! Thank you so much for sticking with me since the beginning! You're one of my faithful reviwers! I hope you will have the time to read my other new story ideas!_

_I__kuto: ...Bender: :)Ikuto: ...Bender: :DIkuto: ...Bender: :PIkuto: -_-" I give up on you...(Me you, not you you. XD)_

_OMFG! Thank was so funny! I literally fell to the floor and started laughing! Literally! XD You never fail to disappoint me! I love you! (as a reviewer and friend, of course! _

_..What? You thought I was lesbian? O.O WELL, FYI I AM NEVER, GONNA BE GAY! XD Jk, jk! ^^) Thank you so much for your review!_

**-kagaminehatsune-**

_You sprained your ankle too?! You totally get me! TT_TT ~glomps you~_

_You wear glasses too? I'm so happy! …Wait, no! Not in that way! The ot-oh forget it. XD_

**-Gaara44-**

_Hey Gaara! I haven't seen you in a while! Yes, I do remember all my cool reviwers! ^^ 4-5 years? And they're not bad? YAY!_

**-.'.Sympho.'.-**

_Woah, woah, back up there Symph! XD It's alright. I was a little sad that you weren't reading this story because I really like getting compliments from a beta reader! ^^ But, not just ANY beta reader..you! XD Okay, now I'll answer your Q. You seriously ignored homework? Aww…thanks! Well, you SHOULD always do your homework…oh god. Now I sound like my teacher or someone from disney channel. ^^ I hope I don't ever disappoint you with my ideas! Haha! That WAS funny! That's exactly why its rated Romance/Humor! XD I make people laugh about the silliest things…_

_I don't know why I said, H1N1...I just didn't have anything else! And it couldn't be a disease..minus, I don't know a lot of sicknesses! D: I don't know if you should be scared or not…I just hope you don't get it. Nah, just a random cold. No biggy. XD "back-away-super-awesome-sports-boy"? XD You say "back away" yet, you call him awesome.. XD I'm used to having smart people…maybe because I'm in a special class called GT…? Who knows? I just have a thing for smart people. Thanks again for supporting. I can't reply to everything because, well, I don't want it TOO long. But, thanks!_

**-TsukiyomiKamiko-**

_Review 1: Yeah, I don't like stories with the characters swearing a lot. I mean, sometimes it's okay, but…_

_Review 2: Nope. He didn't leave. XD_

_Review 3: They don't live in Tokyo? O.O Then where? _

_

* * *

  
_

_**Snowiisan does not, and will not, ever own Shugo Chara!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.:Snowiisan:.**_

**Regular POV**

Kukai pulled Amu to his car.

"Where are we going?" Amu asked, curious. She really had no idea. Kukai shrugged.

"I don't know..just away from Ikuto." he said. Amu gaped at him, but Kukai wasn't looking at her.

_Just because of that? _she thought.

She snatched her hand away, causing Kukai to stop and stare at her, curiousness in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Hinamori?" he asked, truly curious. Amu's cheeks burned up in anger. She felt…_mad _that he taken her away, for no good reason. Amu placed her arms by her side.

"Kukai, remember, I just wanna _try._ Just _trying _to be your girlfriend. Don't take it to your head." Kukai looked taken aback. He struggled to compose himself.

"I know that." he said, now serious. He actually felt mad. Mad at Ikuto…for spending time with her. And he knew, that Tadase was going to be a problem But, luckily, he knew the relationship between Amu and Tadase. She hated him. That solved the problem. Well, sorta. Tadase would keep getting Amu. Amu sighed a sigh of relief.

"Good. I just wanted to clarify that." she said, more softly than before. Kukai nodded.

"That's nice. So, what do you wan-" she was cut off by what Kukai said.

"Just don't ever hang out with Tsukiyomi again."

_**.:Snowiisan:.**_

**Amu's POV**

Uh..you expect me to listen to that?

"No." I said, flatly. He looked more serious than before.

"I don't know how this boyfriend and girlfriend thing works, but I've seen movies and the girl _can _talk to whoever she wants. Plus, weren't you and Ikuto friends?" I asked. That was true. What happened to the "head greeting"? Didn't best friends do that or something? What? I'm not an expert on friendship. I saw Kukai sigh.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, we are friends. But, usually if the two friends have the crush on the same girl-"

I cut him off.

"Woah, wait. What?" I asked, wide eyed. Ikuto had a crush on me? Kukai sighed again, obviously tired of explaining this whole thing. He waved his hand.

"Forget it."

I frowned. I was not gonna "forget it". Not until I found out what he meant. I grabbed his jacket with both of my hands.

"Tell me. I don't get this stuff." I said. He shook his head.

"I said, forget it." he said, somehow more urgently. I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

_Come on, something tempting, to make him tell me…_

Bingo!

God, I'm gonna so regret this. Sorta. I smirked. Thankfully, Kukai wasn't looking at me.

"How about for a kiss? A trade?" I asked, sweetly. Kukai's head snapped back into place, staring at me wide eyed.

"…Fine."

He started leaning down. I put my finger to his lips to stop him. Wow, talk about someone who's eager for a kiss.

"Nope. _I _kiss _you._ Close your eyes." I was a bit unsure if he was going to cooperate or not, but thankfully he did. I wasn't gonna have my first kiss with _him. _I put my hand into a first and angled it, like what they do on TV shows, and stuck it to his mouth. It actually worked! I kept quiet, carefully not laughing my ass off. I broke it off.

"Now?" I asked, not a least bit guilty for what I did. He nodded, eagerly.

"Well, your retarded for not noticing."

He paused and when he saw me frown, he quickly said,

"No offense."

I nodded, impatiently.

_God, get on with it._

"Well, as I was saying. When two friends have a crush on the same girl, referring to me and Ikuto. They usually start becoming enemies. I'm the one who's techniqually dating you and Ikuto's the guy who's trying to win your heart."

My jaw dropped. I closed it.

"What…the…fuck.." I whispered to myself. No way. No freakin' way. He did not have a crush on me. We weren't even friends. Then..what the hell was up with those kisses?

"How do you know that?" I snapped at him. He sighed.

"Can't you tell, Amu?" I flinched when he said Amu. He didn't notice.

"No, as a matter of fact, I can't." Kukai suddenly grinned.

"You don't believe me? Let's go ask Ikuto himself." he smirked widely and started pulling me back toward the complex. I was still in shock. I didn't if I wanted to see him or not.

_**.:Snowiisan:.**_

**Ikuto's POV**

I was about to start walking back to my apartment when I heard my name call out.

"Ikuto!"

It was Kukai. **[A/N: Yeah, you wanted it to be Amu, right? :O]**

Kukai caught up with me, Amu's hand in his. I only glanced at it for a second. Crap. I felt like beating him up so bad. I wanted to hold that warm hand, even if its for a second…

"Ikuto, do you like someone?" asked, Amu. She was blushing. _A lot._ I finally realized what the question was. I went rigid.

"Uh..someone." I said. She frowned. Kukai let go of her hand and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and he was off. Me and Amu were alone.

"But, _who?_"

Why was she pressuring so much?

"I don't know. Just…someone." I said, my voice as stiff as a piece of cardboard paper.

"Ikuto! _Who?" _she pressured again. I finally had enough. I grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall. I was surprised at myself. I haven't ever gotten so perverted or violent with a girl. But, the surprise lasted only for a second. I kissed her roughly, feeling every bit of her soft pink lips move with mine..

_Wait…what?_

She was kissing me back. Actually kissing me back. I kissed her again, more deeply. She did just the same. I think I actually smiled. I broke it off. She looked away. Her cheeks were the color of mars!

"So…who is it?" she whispered.

Oh my freakin' gosh…she still doesn't know. I finally got mad. I am not, going to confess. That would just ruin it. I hate her. Well, actually I _love her._ But, hate her too. I screamed the first name that came into my head.

"Hoshina Utau! I like Hoshina Utau!" I screamed. She looked at me, her eyes hurt and…

_Wait…what?_

What the hell was going on here?

I relaxed my grip on her wrist and released them.

"Hoshina….Utau?" she asked, her bangs covering her eyes. I looked at her, concerned. That's all I was. I didn't care about anything else. I didn't answer, either.

Suddenly, she laughed. A dark laugh.

"I knew it. Kukai said that you…you…_liked _me. I knew it was wrong." she chuckled, again, more darkly than before. I gasped. Well, not literally. I actually opened my mouth in an "O". Crap. I just ruined my chance to confess…but I didn't want to…oh god, I'm going insane. She suddenly looked up, looking…like she usually does?

"Let's forget this ever happened! Everything!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Snowii: Uh..well…I HATED THIS!!

Ikuto: Why?

Amu: I guess…it was okay.

Snowii: It was so sucky!!

Amu: Question of the Chapter!

Snowii: Wait! I need to ask them abo-Ikuto: Ask about it in the Question Corner. O.O

Snowii: Good idea! And the what?!

Ikuto: Nothing. Just ask, Yuki.

Snowii: For the last time _you _cannot call me Yuki!

Ikuto: Whatever. .

Snowii: .

Amu: -.- SHUT UP!!

Snowii & Ikuto: Y-Yes ma'm.

**Did you like the chappie? [I really need your honest opinion. Even if you hated it.]**

**What do you think of Shugo Chara! Party?**

_WAHHH!!! T-T Bring me the old Shugo Chara format back! Dang it. It's gone. Stupid live action. The Puchi Pucchi is sorta cute, though. I want the full 24 minute anime, dammit! Not a cheesy 10 minute show! They don't even show the preview anymore! God! T_T_

**What do you think of me? [XD]**

_XD You don't have to answer this one. Well, lets see how I think of myself:_

_-snottish_

_-brattish_

_-childish_

_-spoiled_

_-dumb_

_-stupid_

_-stupid author_

_-and I have good grades! (straight As so far!)_

_I seriously think of myself that way! Talk about low self-esteem! XD _


	7. Stuff Happens

**Snowii: -.- You're annoying.**

**Ikuto: Who? Me or Amu? **

**Snowii: Both, actually. Amu's more annoying right now, because of what she said. ("Let's forget this ever happened! Everything!")**

**Amu: ….**

**Snowii: See? -.-**

**Amu: YOU MADE ME SAY THAT!!**

**Snowii: **_**Sure….**_

**Kusukusu: Replies! ~giggles~**

**Snowii: o.o Kusukusu! I haven't seen you a while! T-T (stupid Shugo Chara! Party! won't show other shugo charas..) ~glomps~**

**Kusukusu: Can't…breath! ~giggles~**

**Ikuto: You giggle when your being stranggled? O.O**

**Kusukusu: Yeah! ~giggles~**

**Snowii: Weird…~stop stranggling~**

**

* * *

  
**

**REPLIES TO AWESOME, AWESOME, AWESOME, AWESOME, AWESOME, AWESOME REVIEWERS;**

**-TuskiyomiKamiko-**

_I think they do live in Tokyo. 'Cause that's where Sanjo-san's and Utau's office is at. And Amu comes to visit and it doesn't seem like a big hassle to go there, so…you know. Cool! You were reading and I updated…but it says it takes 30 minutes to bring it to the public or something…_

**-'.'Sympho'.'-**

_Oh boy. I have to write a lot here. XD YAY! Okay, here I go. I'd rather read Fanfiction stories than do homework too. I mean, I HATE my homework. Have you ever heard of writing a __**reflection**__ of your day? It's retarded! T.T I don't wanna do it! Crap! Yay! I'm glad I haven't disappointed you. Yet. I probably am, but I hope not. T.T Guess what? My sister has the swine flu! OMG! Yeah, I know. And she still went to school. _

_Retard..=.= Oops. I shouldn't be using that kind of language. XD Again you go, with "the-super-awesome-sports-guy" Geez. You pulled out a __**chainsaw. **__A freakin' chainsaw and you call him awesome! It seems like you being sarcastic! XD New review? O.O You mean new chapter. How can you tell if I have a review or not? Do you hijack my account? O.O -points finger- SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HACKED MY OLD EMAIL!! =.= Just playing! XD I know exactly what went wrong in Shugo Chara! Party! They think we're little kids, (5-6 year olds) they do live action (which freakin' sucks), and they do __**two**__ Shugo Chara! Puchi Pucchi!s. I mean, seriously, ones okay, but two….? I hate this season already. At least on episode 3 there was __**something **__about Ikuto. Just sad he's not __**in **__the season. Hey, do you think this is the last season is Shugo Chara? Maybe. That's sad. If they added another season that would be a drag on. T.T I hate drag-ons. And yes, I am a funny/nice/weird person! Good guessing! I'm glad people get a good vibe off of my story. I know some authors (=.=) who are AMAZING, but they're mood…it's like they're emo or something. XD_

**-bender cat-**

_Crap. There's a space in your name again! Sorry, to lazy to fix it! XDDD _

…_You seriously cannot update your story? Seriously? I hate you. =.= JK! XD If I hated you, then you couldn't update, and then…our relationship (as friends!) would be ruined completely. Dang it,…I don't feel like writing! Your. Reviews. Make. Me. Laugh. So. Hard!! I love the sarcasm! I swear, if I go back and read every one of your reviews (including from "His Secret Arrival"), I would laugh so hard and literally start having tears in my eyes! Welcome to the dark side! XD I love you! (in a friend way. Do I have to add this or will you realize I'm saying in a friend way?) Okay, I'm too lazy to write more so I'm moving on. XP_

**-Arrt-**

_How dare you not tell me you started a new story! Did you? XD Sorry! Yeah, it's a plot twist. I think…XD No, no. Theres a new season called "Shugo Chara! Party!" . Didn't you hear it's not over yet? It's still ongoing. But, Shugo Chara! Party! Is……like….hell. XD_

**-Nimsaj-chan-**_I remember you! I think you either reviewed this story or my other story before…I forgot. XD Anyway, do you really think Ikuto is the confessing type? Wait…in the manga/anime he's already confessed two times…never mind! XD Me too, Nim. I hate it too. You're not alone. XD_

**-amuto19-**

_Don't worry. I'm one of those authors who __**will **__finish their stories. For some reason, I hate dropped stories and I'm not planning on dropping any of my stories unless I'm getting tired and hate them._

**-meganine-**

_At first when I read the first part, I was like, "Aww..your not enjoying it? : (" and then I read the second part and felt relieved! XD So thanks for everything! Puchi Pucchi is adorable, the fortune thing is fun too. But, its always about "good things" like friends, homework, etc. Be something more mature! Like…boys! XD The kid is annoying me now. =.= I hate it how she spends time with Amu. She's TOO attached but her personality at the end of episode 3 was adorable! (where Hikaru was like, "I'm gonna observe you carefully." That was funny!) I don't know if your right. If your right, then I would be bragging. And I'm trying very hard not to brag. XD I think everything has at least low self-esteem in something…._

**-AmutoForever-**

_Haha. You changed it! XD That's funny. "Talk about a lousy character describer". You rock!_

**-PrincessTX-**

_I can't help but wonder, are you from Texas? Because the TX in your name is…_

_Well, who cares? I just asked because I live in Texas. So…_

_Thanks for the advice. I will try to match Ikuto's "pervertedness" better and Kukai's "enthusiasticness" better._

**Okay, I'm gonna add a new thing. **_**Again. **_**Yeah, I know. I add a lot of things. I'm gonna start doing the "Recap" thing I used to do because, well, I always forget what's happening in a story and I always need to go back to the other chappie. So here it is!**

**Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara! and never will. **

* * *

*****************************************~Recap~********************************************

_**She suddenly looked up, looking…like she usually does?**_

"**Let's forget this ever happened! Everything!" she exclaimed.**

******************************************************************************

**.:Snowiisan:.**

**Ikuto's POV**

I stared at her blankly. She still kept her exciting expression. But…what was she so excited about? I didn't want to forget this never happened. Then, she wouldn't have ever helped me, I wouldn't have ever kissed her, held her hand…

"Hinamori!" yelled Kukai, from his car, waving his hands at her.

"Come on! I've gotta take you someplace!" he yelled and I saw Amu nod. She glanced at me, then swiftly went up on her toes, her mouth by my ear. Each movement of her lips, brushed against my ear.

"Nothing serious…" she murmured, almost like she was…soothing me? Strangely enough, I felt suddenly relaxed. I just noticed my body was stiff and rigid. She turned around and ran back to Kukai. I saw them both get in his car and drive away, towards the road. I wonder where Kukai was taking her?

I closed my eyes and lied on my bed, in the black clothes I was wearing. I put my hands behind my head, beside my pillow, and intertwined them together.

"_Nothing serious…"_

Her words still echoed throough my mind. I closed my eyes and tried to think. But, the only thing that popped up in my mind was Amu. I mean, I admitted that I loved her, but as a friend, right? I didn't like/love her more than that, right? I tried to think again. I would think about _that _later.

_Nothing serious…_

What the hell did she mean?

…Did she mean that nothing _serious _is going on between her and Kukai? Could that be it? I turned to my side and closed my eyes again. Again, her face popped in my mind. Really, damn her. Okay…maybe I might like her a teensy weensy bit?

**.:Snowiisan:.**

**Amu's POV**

"Okay, Kukai where are we going?" I asked, for the millionth time. Currently, I was sitting in _his _car with _his _seatbelt wrapped around my waist. But…where was I going?? All his reaction was that he would turn to me and and smile a huge smile and say, "Someplace fun!"

…There's a lot of fun places in Japan.

"Someplace fun!" he answered, his enthusiastic smile not faltering one bit. I think I've might've some kind of evil spark in his eyes or something. I sighed.

"Kukai, seriously, I _need to know where I'm going!_"

"Fine, fine, geez, Amu." he chuckled, and his smile was on his face again.

"A cafe."

"A cafe?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. What am I going to do there?

"A cafe." he repeated, sounding excited. I checked my wrist, hoping for a watch and surely enough, there was one. I hadn't noticed it. I read the time and almost gaped. It was 12 a.m.! My parents would be freaking out by now! But…how the hell did it get to 12 a.m.?

"Kukai! What are we going to do in there? It's like, mid-" he cut me off mid sentence.

"I know where your going with this, Hinamori," he chuckled.

"but I've already called your parents and told them about the whole situation." I blinked. There was no situation.

"What situation? And when did you tell them?"

He gave me a cheesy smile.

"Uh…I guess I told them that Ikuto was really sick and you needed to stay over and I told them when you and Ikuto were talking alone." he explained, his eyes on the road.

"So…they think I'm at Ikuto's?" I asked. He nodded. Well, that was…nice. I guess.

"Well, should I say thanks or something?" I asked, a little nervous. What if he asked for a kiss?

_Just do the same thing you did last time. Minus, he's not gonna ask you while he's driving._

Good point, conscious. He rolled his eyes.

"Hinamori, if someone did something for you, what would you say?" he chuckled.

"Well…I know your supposed to say thank you, but…for couples, I don't know what to do." I admitted.

He chuckled.

"Same thing as you do with friends."

I kept quiet.

"Thanks." I said, finally. He smiled.

"No problem."

The rest of the ride went without a hitch.

_**.:Snowiisan:.**_

**Ikuto's POV**

**Period one: Science**

I sat at my desk. For some reason, I really wanted to see that pink-haired girl come through the door. I kept my eyes on the door, and heard whispers.

"I wonder why Tsukiyomi-sama is looking at the door!"

I tried to ignore them.

"I saw Tsukiyomi-sama and Hinamori-sama hanging out at the Chiyo apartments.."

I snapped my head and looked at the girls that were talking about us. They found out? Suddenly, Amu came in the room. I ducked behind my desk so she wouldn't see me. **[A/N: It's like one of those desks that are in Twilight. Yup, I'm a Twilight addict. XD] **I saw her look at our table, and she frowned. She walked toward our table, and sat in her chair. I moved toward the front of the desk. Thank goodness the teacher wasn't here.

"Hina-"

I cute the girl off with a glare. She saw me and cringed.

"Hmm?" Amu answered. The girl looked at me, then at Amu.

"N-Nothing." she stuttered and turned to face her friend.

"God, what is with everybody with today..And where's Ikuto?" I heard her murmur. Hmm…so she thinks about me, huh? I smirked. I tried crawling beside Amu's seat. Thankfully, she wasn't paying attention. I sat up with I was behind her ear.

"So you think about me, huh Amu?" I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver and freeze. I didn't get any reaction. And then, as if she just processed everything, she screamed.

"I-Ikuto!" she yelled, causing the whole class to stare at us. I could tell she was fighting her blush.

"Well, well, well…" I heard a teacher say from the door. He pointed to the doorway.

"You two. Principal's office. Now." Nikaidou sighed. I suddenly remembered last night. Amu was acting like it never happened. Then again, it might just be her "Cool & Spicy" attitude or _I _was even acting like it didn't happen. I pushed Amu off the stool, and she stumbled, but caught herself. As a reward, I got a glare. But, her eyes showed a different emotion. It was…playfulness. That proved it. She really didn't forget about last night. I leaned in, so I was close to her face, and smiled for a second. Then, I leaned back, and pushed her to the floor to start dragging her.

"Come on, Amu_-sama."_ I smirked. She started struggling, but it was no use. I chuckled lightly.

"Let-me-go!" she started kicking. I reached the door, and saw Nikaidou block the doorway. I even heard whispers.

"Tsukiyomi. Put her down." I realized I was pulling half of her body off the floor. I smirked as an idea played in my head.

"Okay." I said, and let go. She hit the floor with a _thump._

"Ow! Ikuto! Do you know how that _hurts?!_" She screamed, still with the playfulness in her eyes. I laughed. Actually, a true laugh.

"Whatever. Let's get going. We're in trouble, right, _Amu?_" I smirked at her, and she hid her blush from everyone else. But, I could see it. Aww…Amu blushes when I'm with her.

Aww…wait, huh?

"Yeah, _Ikuto_. Just stop dragging me!" she growled. And for a second, I thought it was real. But, when I saw her smile as she left the classroom, I felt better. I was actually glad Kukai wasn't a part of this. Oh yeah, that reminds me, what happened last night? I waited until we were in the hall, and closed the door. I heard Nikaidou start his class.

"Hey Amu, what happened last night when Kukai-"

"Nothing." she answered immediately. I noticed she went rigid.

"But, Amu-"

"_Nothing. Happened._" she repeated. I frowned. What could Kukai do that hurt her so much? Her eyes were serious, anyway. Did he do…"it"? **[A/N: I don't like saying the actual **_**word**_**, but when I say "it", you do know what that means, right? If you don't I'll…I guess…tell you. Even though I really hate that word. =.=] **No…Kukai isn't that type of guy.

"Me and Kukai broke up." she said, suddenly. I gaped at her. But inside, I felt happy. I suddenly grabbed her, and we went in the teacher's bathroom, together.

"Now. What happened, Amu?" I asked, equally as serious as her. She looked at me, her eyes sad. Then, she suddenly snuggled into my chest.

"We went to a cafe,"

She paused and I noticed that she was waiting for me to say something.

"Go on."

"He-He said that we were going have fun there or something. But, anyway, he went there and some waiter dude that was there persuade Kukai to get this new drink they had or something. He bought if for both of us, but I didn't drink it. I let him."

She paused again and I felt glad they didn't have to share one cup. That's what couples do.

"Anyway, he drank it and then…he started acting all high. I think he didn't know it was alcohol I think it was the waiter who did something to his drink. I didn't notice it at first. He was trying to act so normal. On the car ride back, he kept his eyes on the road. I kept asking him where we were going, but he wouldn't tell me. I remember him tying a bandana on my eyes and leading me somewhere. Turns out it was at his _bedroom._"

She paused and snuggled closer into my chest. I leaned against the bathroom wall by the toilet. I felt a feeling that I wasn't suppose to feel. And I had a feeling that I knew where this was going. But, for some reason…I felt…weird. She continued talking.

"He lifted me up, and tried to take me to his bed. I found out what he was trying to do and that's when he started acting high. I realized that he was just hiding it until this time. Like, he couldn't handle it anymore. So then, after I found out what he was doing and tried punching him. It worked, and I ran home. And then, this morning, when he came to school, he acted like nothing happened last night. So that's when I told him that I couldn't be his girlfriend." she griped my shirt this time and _damn,_ did it hurt. But, I didn't care. I just needed to process what I was feeling. I suddenly knew what this feeling was.

"Well…I'm glad you're okay, Amu. Just don't go near Kukai again." she nodded into my chest. I patted her back and leaned my lips into her hair. I just couldn't believe Kukai did this. Then again, it might be the alcohol and he probably didn't know what he drank. I found out two things this time.

1: I was jealous.

And

2: You know how I said I liked her a teensy, weensy bit? Well, turns out I might like her more than that.

* * *

Snowii: OMG, guys! I loved this chappie! Kukai towards the end he was like OOC. But, that was what the _alcohol_ doing. So, Kukai wasn't really doing it. I don't like my characters being OOC. Don't you?

Ikuto: …That's the longest speech you've ever made.

Amu: Oh, hell no. Check out her first story where she goes on and on about how sorry she is for a late upda-

Snowii: O.O SHUT UP, AMU!

Ikuto: That's sad, Yuki.

Snowii: smirks Hehe…guess what, Ikuto! It doesn't bother me anymore! (By the way, you guys can call me that, Ikuto can't. He doesn't have permission. You guys don't need permission!)

Ikuto: …Damn. Okay the, Turtle.

Amu: What turtle?

Ikuto: I'm calling Snowii Turtle now.

Snowii: I hate everybody in this fanfic…

Amu: Even me? pouts

Snowii: Yes, even you. Now shut up.

Amu: Okay fine. =.= Anyway, Snowii's sorry for the late update. School is her excuse. I know, pathetic XD.

Snowii: S-Shut up! blushes

* * *

**Question Corner: ;D**

**What did you think of the chappie? Honest.**

**What does OOC stand for?**

_Does it mean "Out Of Character"? O.O_

**Do you hate me for updating late?**

_Well, do you?_

_**Well, what are you waiting for? **_

_**CLICK **_

_**THAT**_

_**SEMICOOL**_

_**BUTTON**_

**V  
**


	8. Persistence

Snowii: Kill me. Now.

Ikuto: Why?

Amu: Oh! I know, I know! She updated late!

Snowii: I'm sorry, so let's get on with the story! Sorry amuto19!

Ikuto: Replies.

* * *

Replies;

**Arrt**

_You want Kukai gone? I miss him! Well, maybe that's because I love Kukai..after Ikuto, of course. XD_

**Emmoria**

_Emmoria! I haven't seen you in a while! I forgot the last time you reviewed..but yeah, anyway, I remember you from somewhere! AU means that? I didn't know that...O.O_

**Bendercat**

_Yay! Your updating! And you DID update..I forgot what though...Oops! I haven't noticed that...IKUTO'S PERIOD!! Ha...he's both genders! XDDD_

**Joker4ever**

_Strangers? I make people call me Yuki sometimes! XD Yeah, I'm very strict about stuff! XDD_

**yuuka-hanamaya**

_I will continue it. Just make sure to read it and cheer me on! ^^_

**amuto19**

Good. Read it! Over and over again! Have you heard of x-happilyrandom-x? I read her stories over and over, she's such an amazing author! Check out her stories! Yeah, the teacher's restroom was my fave. Part too! XD

**meganine**

Me too. I always wonder what the males' thinking...

The bathroom part was your favorite part? Mine too! XD

Seriously, It's hard typing. I have tons of homework to do. **On Halloween. **Seriously! Which teacher gives homework on Halloween?? Well, I'm going to a friend's house tomorrow and she's gonna like, correct my stuff. So hopefully the next chappie will be the best than all the other chappies. As in vocabulary, spelling, etc.

**tsukiyomikamiko**

I'm sorry! I'll try updating faster! But, since I've got glasses and more homework, my parents are more strict about me on the computer! T.T Sorry!

**Nimsaj-chan**

I can see! Thanks so much for it! Thanks for reviewing as much as you can! It really means a lot!

* * *

**Thanks guys for the clarification! Read and Review! **

**Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara! and never will!**

**Recap:**

_I found out two things this time._

_1: I was jealous_

_And_

_2: You know how I said I liked her a teensy, weensy, bit? Well, turns out I like her more than that._

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Regular POV**

A month has pass since that day. The day where everything went _wrong _with Kukai. Now, Amu was sitting on her lunch table with Rima, Tadase (sadly, she found out Tadase was friends with her best friend Rima and she had no choice but to sit by him), Nagihiko (in the past month, she calls him "Nagi), and Yaya.

"Amu-chi! Have you heard about the fall prom!" Yaya exclaimed. Amu heard that Yaya was going with Tadase. Not that Tadase _wanted _to go with Yaya. He was dared to by Kukai, and Yaya (thankfully) accepted. He had tried asking Amu out, but she rejected him every time. She didn't _want _to go to prom.

"Amu, are you-" Rima stopped in her sentence and stared above Amu's head. Standing there, was Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

_He's been acting weird since last month, _Amu thought when she turned around to look at him.

She'd noticed it. He wasn't any active anymore and he hadn't hung out around her. I mean, he _had, _but not much. Not that she cared. Actually she wasn't sure so much.

"Hey, _Amu, _heard of the _prom?_" he sneered. Amu didn't need to look up to see he was smirking. She'd heard his voice so many times, that she knew when he was smirking without even looking at him. Instead, she took another forkful of her food (she wasn't planning on eating it, since it looked so gruesome), and chewed, trying not to feel the yucky taste.

"No." she simply said, after she was done, without looking in his eyes. Amu was sort of sad that Ikuto had forgotten everything. But, that's what it seemed like. He turned back to teasing her in the past month and never brought up the subject of what happened a "month" ago. She didn't mind. At least she didn't think. She suddenly felt a pull from the back of her head. She realized that Ikuto was pulling her hair. She tried to jerk away, but failed. Ikuto was much stronger, she realized. Amu realized that the whole cafeteria was gone to their next period, and Amu's table was the only one left. Ikuto looked at her table before he turned back to Amu.

"Scram." and just that voice carried so much venom that Amu's table did as he told. They got up quickly, and ran to their classes. Amu was alone with Ikuto.

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Amu's POV**

I saw Ikuto sit in the chair next to me. He still didn't let go of my hair, causing me to lean over him. He smelled...nice. Odd. I thought he would smell like a skunk. Guess I was wrong. He yanked on my hair, causing me to fall into his lap. He smirked.

"Go to the prom with me."

He said it so softly that I almost didn't hear him. _Did _I hear him right?

"Why should I?" I glared at his direction. He looked me straight in the eyes. It felt like he was trying to send a message or an emotion to me by just staring. Yeah, like _I'm _gonna figure it out. But, somehow, his eyes were soft, not hard; cold like they usually are to other people.

"Because I want to go with you, Amu." he said. I looked at my lap, blushing scarlet. Why with me? I looked back up to his face, suddenly finding myself looking into his deep, indigo eyes. It actually felt like I got swallowed into their deep depths. I suddenly felt myself bite back tears. Why was I crying at a time like this? I suddenly find myself standing up, fists clenched.

"Why should I?! After you forgot about everything?!" I screamed. I mentally slapped myself.

_What are you doing, Amu! Shut up! _

But I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"You..You act like nothing ever happened..at all!" I was so glad nobody was here. I felt someone's light hand cup my face.

"Amu, I haven't _forgot _anything." he said, quietly. I looked into his eyes searching to see if he was lying or not. He wasn't. He dropped his hand from my face and turned his back to me.

"I'm acting like this because I thought that you didn't want to ruin your "Cool & Spicy" attitude thing. I wouldn't mind changing my outer-character. But, it does come in handy sometimes." he chuckled. I actually never thought of that. Truthfully. I would want to keep my character longer, but, I didn't want to not talk to Ikuto. Ikuto didn't talk anymore after that. I guess he was hoping I would saying something.

"...We could act. Act like our outer-selves towards each other so other people wouldn't find out." I whispered. He turned his head slightly so I could see his face. His eyes calm, as always.

"That's a good idea. I wonder why I didn't think about that." I saw him smack himself. I giggled. I saw him from the corner of my eye, that he removed his hand from his face and smiled at me. When I turned my whole gaze towards him, though, he turned back to the playful smirk.

_What was that about?_

"Why, Amu?" he whispered. My smile faltered just a bit. He turned to me, his face set.

"Why what?" I was utterly confused. What was he talking about?

"Why did you scream like that? What made you do it?" he asked, more above than a whisper. I stopped thinking. It was like my brain stopped working. When I heard those words escape from his mouth, I immediately thought of "Love". But, what does that have to do with his questions? My smile faltered completely. Right now, I was staring helplessly into the eyes of Ikuto. He leaned forward causing me to blush again.

"W-W-What the h-hell are you t-t-t-talking about?!" I screamed, trying to make my voice strong. And, damn, I shouldn't have stuttered on the word, "hell"! It makes me look pathetic! His smirk didn't even plaster onto his face. He was dead serious.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean, Amu." he whispered. Why did I do that? Was I...sad? I admitted that, but I wasn't so desperate to have him back, was I? Hell no! That can't be it!

"I..I.."

"What, Amu?"

Boy, was he consistent. He wasn't gonna give up anytime soon.

"Because I wanted my friend back!" I immediately blurted whatever came in my mind. That wasn't so bad. He leaned away from me and muttered something like, "Just a friend, huh?" but I wasn't so sure.

"Then do you want to go to the prom with me? As friends?" he turned back to me, but his eyes showed...some kind of emotion I didn't get. Boy, this guy _was _full of mysterious. And, yet, when he said "friends", I got a weird feeling. Like my heart was beating furiously against my chest. In a painful way. I guess I wanted something other than friends? What could that be?

"...."

"Would it matter to you what other people thought?" he asked. Would it matter to me?

"..This is the Halloween dance your talking about, right?" I asked. He sighed.

"That's sad, Amu. You don't even know what prom we're going to." he laughed. I grimaced.

"Well, excuse me. I don't usually go to proms!" he stared at me wide-eyed.

"This is your first time to a prom?"

I nodded. His lips were pressed into a tight line, then he started laughing.

"Ha-ha, that's _so _funny, Ikuto. I bet you haven't even gone to a prom." he immediately stopped laughing.

"I was right, wasn't I?" I smirked. My first real smirk an its in front of this guy. I chuckled to myself. Apparently he thought it was at him.

"Well, I guess it's both of ours first proms." he murmured.

"We're both starters." I said, and he grinned. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I picked it out of my pocket and opened it.

"Moshi-moshi? Hinamori Amu."

"Amu-chan! How are you?"

"Uh...Mama? It's in the middle of the school day."

"Oh! That's what I called you for,"

I sweatdropped. Nothings' worse than having your mom forget about what she was about to tell you.

"anyway, the school called since they couldn't get a hold of you, and said that all students have gone home. Something about a guy being sick of the swine flu or something. Poor guy,"

I immediately glanced at Ikuto. It wasn't him. I was sure of it. So why was I feeling so anxious?

"I want you home right now. But, Papa, Mama, and Ami aren't home. We're going somewhere for the weekend. Do you want to come?"

"No thanks, Mama. I have tons of homework to do."

I grimaced just imagining the load of homework.

"oh, okay. But, anyway, we won't be home and I was wondering if you could stay at a friends? I mean, I know tomorrows the Halloween prom and you can go there. But for a week, staying home alone? I don't think so." her voice sounded stern.

"Okay, Mama. I'll find someone." I saw a look of surprised cross Ikuto's face. Probably the way I worded that sentence. I fought back a blush.

"Good. We're leaving right now."

"Bye, Mama."

"Bye, Amu-chan."

"Yeah, bye." I used my "Cool & Spicy" tone with her. She really didn't mind. I closed my phone and sighed, sliding it back into my skirt pocket.

"What's up?" Ikuto asked as soon as I put the phone up.

"I have to stay at a friend's house for a week. My parents are going somewhere with Ami. Damn that stupid homework!" I muttered the last sentence to yourself. Ikuto smirked.

_Uh oh..._

"How 'bout,"

_Not good.._

"staying at my place?"

_Crap._

_

* * *

_Snowii: ALL AMUTO IN THIS CHAPPIE!

Nagi: You gotta start adding Rimahiko. Seriously.

Utau: And Kutau.

Amu: Yeah, less Amuto.

Snowii: But, this story _is _Amuto! The other couples are like, side couples!

Nagi, Utau, Kukai, Rima, Yaya, Tadase: -glares- _What_ did you say?

Snowii: -laughs nervously- Uh...oops. ^.^;; Bye y'all! And please review!

Nagi, Rima, Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Tadase, Amu, and Ikuto: Review....-says in a chiller voice-

Snowii: -.-;;

**Happy Halloween!**

**Trick-or-Treat! **

**If you want candy, click the button!**

V

V

V

V

:3 Me love candy & reviews! Don't chu? :3


	9. OMG! An Author's Note! NOO! TT

OMG! An Author's Note!

Well, hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a week. But, the thing is, I'm sorta busy. So I might be able to update in a while. Just not right now. I promise you, you'll love them. And to make up for it, I'll update with two chapters. I'm sorry! It's just I have such a jacked up schedule this week. I'll probably get it updated tomorrow or some day next week. Again, I'm sorry! Please don't hate me! I'm just really, really, busy! Too much to handle!


	10. Finally Decided

Snowii: Here I am, with a _late _update, sadly!

Ikuto: She's sorry, so she's gonna make this short.

Amu: Come on, Snowii. Say it.

Snowii: I-I-I'm S-S-S-Sor-r-ry M-Mina!

Ikuto: Wow, who knew that it would take _that_ much stuttering to just say, "I'm sorry". Gosh..

Snowii: I'M SORRY EVERYBODY!!

Amu: There we go. Look, you're learning.

Snowii: Y-Yeah. -blushes-

* * *

**I'm really just gonna skip the replies this time, and probably do it later. Just not right now. And, also, this chappie might be a bit rushed, so no need to tell me how rushed it is, 'kay? ^^**

**I really, really, hope you enjoy it.**

**Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara!  


* * *

****Recap:  
**_Uh oh..  
_"How 'bout,"  
_Not good...  
_"staying at my place?"

* * *

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Amu's POV**

I knew it. I _knew _he was going to say that. So why was there a look of complete shock on my face?

"You've _got to be kidding me!"_ I exclaimed. He smirked.

"Of course not, my beautiful, lovely, _Amu._"

"Do not emphasize my name!" I flushed.

"Oh, so you would love it if I called you "beautiful and lovely"?" he smirk got even wider. What the hell?!

"Yea-I mean, no! No!" I exclaimed.

"Face it, Amu. You _loooovvve_ me!"

"Let's get back to the subject!"

"Okay, okay." he agreed, calmly.

And back to me freaking out. What if he does something perverted? What if he rapes me in my bed? What if-

"Amu?" he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my train of thought.

"Do you agree?" he asked. Well, _do I?_ I mean, I do not have anywhere to go either, so...

"I don't have a choice, Ikuto. You know that." I sighed. He grabbed my hand, and I blushed. He looked straight into my eyes.

"Now that that's decided, you haven't answered my other question yet." he sounded so...so..._something._ But, his expression was so hard; intent. That same persistent expression again. I reviewed our conversation. Oh, that.

"Um..I-I-" I couldn't finish.

"_Amu._" he emphasized. I closed my eyes, tight. Suddenly, I felt his grip off of my hand. What would I do? I really didn't want to go, but in the same time, I did. I _wanted _to know how prom felt like. I _wanted _to dance, even though I didn't know a crack about it. **[A/N: Me too Amu, me too.]** I _wanted _to have my hands around someone. I just never thought it was Ikuto. Kinda a shock there.

"I'm not forcing you."

"Huh?" I answered, unconsciously.

"I'm not forcing you to go to the dance with me." he clarified. He started walking away and it was one of those times where I had to make a decision. Go with him, or not? Which one? I decided to just try it out, like I did with Kukai.

"I'll go!"

He stopped in his tracks and gazed at me.

"What?" he questioned.

"I'll go with you to the dance." I repeated. He pressed his lips in a tight line, then broke out laughing.

"You actually thought I would be that serious with you! Yeah, right!" he started clutching his sides and I felt my cheeks heat up. But, for once, I was glad he wasn't serious. If he was, that would be a big problem with our...I guess you could call it, 'relationship.'

"Hey, Amu? Don't you have to go pack?" he suddenly asked, once he stopped chuckling.

"Oh, shit!" I said, and started running towards the cafeteria door. I hadn't noticed that I was still in the cafeteria. I saw Ikuto walk after me. With his long strides, he could match my pace in no time. Which he did.

"How are you gonna get home?" he asked, teasing clearly in his voice.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit!" I stamped my foot against the dirt, in the parking lot.

"Oi Amu. You do know that I have a car, right?" he asked. I stopped stamping my foot and turned slowly and dramatically, towards him. I smiled my most icy smile I've ever smiled in front of anyone. I swear I saw him flinched a bit. Boo-ya. Point one for Amu. **[A/N: LOL! I just had to put that there! Sorry! I find it funny!]**

"What the hell, Ikuto!" I screamed and started running towards him, childlike. Once I got there, I started throwing my punches in his stomach. Of course, it didn't hurt him one-freakin'-bit. Crap. Point one for _him._ **[A/N: Lol again!] **He grabbed my hands, which were in mid-swing of hurting him like _hell _(the biggest one I was about to give him), and held them up. He leaned down so that he was same eye level as me.

"Neh, Amu, you don't want to do that, do you?" he smirked and I blushed. As usual. But, why is he the only one who knows my weak point _and _how does he know what makes me blush?

"W-Why not?" I challenged anyway.

"Because,-" a bigger smirk appeared on his face and I immediately regretted my words.

"-I can do this." he leaned down, and _kissed _me. _Kissed _me. Again! Seriously, who kisses someone this many times?! I mean, seriously!

"Iku-stop." I growled between kisses, a little breathless. He lifted his lips off of mine slowly, and I took the time to get a full sentence out.

"I get your point!" I yelled, which caused him to smirk. He should be the king of smirks with how many smirks he does! He probably does, like, 1,000 in a year.

"Well then _Amu, _I'll pick you up at 6." he started walking towards his car, leaving me dazed as a person can get.

I started swearing right after he left. When his engine started, that's when I remembered.

"Hey! How am I supposed to get home?" I yelled. He drove his car my way, so that the driver seat was facing my way. He rolled down the window and guess what I found? Yup, a smirk implanted on his face.

"Walk." he just said and then, he drove towards the school road.

"Damn it! I hate you Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" I swear I saw him laugh.

But, I had to admit, I was excited and had a warming tingling feeling in my chest.

I couldn't wait.

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Regular POV: Amu's House**

**[A/N: I just realized that I haven't been adding Rima or Yaya OR any other characters in this. That's what this is mostly about. ^^]**

_Ding Dong_

Amu practically ran to the door to meet her new friend, Rima. They had just started being friends, but they were closer than ever.

"Thanks, Rima for helping me pack." said Amu, motioning for Rima to come into the house. Rima got the signal and thanked Amu.

"I invited Yaya to help us." she said, once they sat down on the couch in the living room. Amu raised her eyebrow.

"Yaya?"

Rima nodded. After a minute of them picturing Yaya how she usually is, childlike; whiny; they started laughing, trying to imagine her do work.

"Do you want hot chocolate?" Amu asked, and Rima just nodded, a small smile of her face. Suddenly, she frowned and looked at Amu.

"Where are your parents?" she asked. Amu went in the kitchen, to get the hot chocolate packets from the cabinets.

"They decided to go out of town for a week or two." Amu said. Rima nodded, digesting this.

"Do you want regular or mint?" Amu asked, holding both packets up with _Mint_ scrawled across one and the other one with, _Hot Chocolate _across.

"Doesn't matter." Rima said, without even thinking about the question. But, she liked regular and mint, so it didn't really matter either way. Amu decided to go with the mint flavored. She got the milk out of the fridge and the mugs out of the cabinet. She tore the hot chocolate mix, and put Rima's mint one in her mug, and her mix in her mug. Next, she got out the milk pouring _that _into the cup with the mix. She adjusted the microwave's time, and placed the mugs inside.

"Neh, Amu," Rima started cautiously. Amu turned her head slowly, expecting the question. She actually knew and she was going to dreadfully answer it.

"-who's place are you staying at?" she finished. The microwave beeped, and Amu took that as an opportunity to to stall her answer. She picked up the mugs full of hot chocolate, put three little marshmallows in each cup, and walked into the living room. She placed Rima's mug on the table. Rima raised her eyebrows, knowing that Amu was stalling. She sighed.

"Amu."

This time, Amu sighed.

"I'm staying at Ikuto's place." Amu said.

Rima stifled a a laugh. Amu looked at Rima curiously.

"I knew there was something going on between you two." she murmured, her voice dazed. Amu, however, blushed.

"There's nothing going on between us!" Amu yelled, defensively. Rima finally picked up her cup, and sucked the marshmallows before drinking the chocolate. Amu's mug still lay on the table. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Amu looked at Rima, her face full of alarm.

"Can you _please _keep this from everybody?" Amu begged. Rima smiled and nodded. Amu breathed a sigh of relief. There was another ding dong on the door.

"Coming!" Amu yelled, and nodded gratefully at Rima. She ran to the door, yanking the chain off, and opened the door. There stood Yaya, with a frown on her face.

_Great, _Amu thought. _Now she's going to throw a tantrum for not opening the door faster. _**[A/N: I find doing Amu's thoughts in Regular POVs fun. I don't know why...]**

"Why didn't Amu-chi or Rima-tan open the door?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because we were so busy talking and having hot chocolate that we forgot?" Amu tried making up an excuse. Yaya's eyes widened. She pointed an accusing finger at Amu, causing Amu to sweat drop.

"You had hot chocolate without Yaya!" she screamed, her eyes threatening to make tears fall.

"I had one ready for you, Yaya." Amu asked, motioning to _her _hot chocolate that _she _was going to drink. But, she decided that she should give _her _hot chocolate instead of hearing a tantrum and trying to calm her down. Yaya's frown turned to a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Amu-chii." she whispered, all traces of tears gone, now only eyes sparkling with happiness.

"No problem. Just hurry up and drink, so we can start pack." Amu motioned Yaya inside, towards her living room where Rima was sitting on the couch.

_Actually it was a big problem, _Amu thought. _A big pain in the ass to give you **my **hot chocolate._

"Meet me guys upstairs when your done, 'kay?" Amu said, as she trudged up the stairs.

She heard a muffled, "Okay!" then shut her door, to lay on her bed, to maybe think about how jacked up her life is. At the same time exciting.

**.:snowiisan:.**

"I'm done!" Amu exclaimed, holding her backpack on her back. Lately, she's been faster at doing stuff.

"You didn't even need us..." Rima muttered, angry.

"But, it was fun!" Yaya cheered. Amu nodded in agreement.

"It sure was!" Rima said, sarcasm clearly in her voice. Amu and Yaya glared at Rima.

"Rima-ta-" Yaya got cut off when she heard a car horn from outside.

"Crap, guys. That's my que to go. I'll see you later!" Amu ran out of her house, not bothering to lock the door. She knew either Rima or Yaya would lock the door. Most likely Rima, though. When she turned towards Ikuto, he breath almost stopped. Ikuto was standing there, smirking (as usual), with a _Lexus. _Amu didn't know a lot of things about cars, but the _Lexus _looked so elegant and new. **[A/N: For those of you who don't know what a Lexus is, (which is highly unlikely) it's like, a really, really, expensive car. Like, $40-$60,000]**

"Surprised you, huh?" Ikuto smirked even wider.

"I-I just think its nice." Amu said, crossing her arms over her chest. Ikuto chuckled.

"You only have one backpack? What if your period starts this week?"

Amu blushed red. No one has ever talked about her and her period thingy.

"PERVERT!" she screamed. Even though she said that, she still ran towards his car, sitting in there, closing the door. Ikuto chuckled at this. Then, he went to the driver's seat, and closed the door. Once they were both in, Ikuto said,

"Put on your seat belt."

Amu did as he instructed.

"Neh, Ikuto, where'd you get this car from?"

Ikuto's smirk suddenly faltered, and he sighed.

"Money. From parents." he said, his voice serious; his eyes on the road.

"Oh."

Amu hadn't expected that answer.

"Where do you work?" Amu asked. Ikuto glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"I don't work anywhere."

Amu's expression got confused.

"I'm not catching up." Amu said, finally deciding to give up. She hadn't noticed that they were already at Chiyo Apartments. Ikuto smirked.

"Oh, interested, are we?" he asked. Amu blushed and shook her head vigorously.

"N-No! I'm just asking! Gosh!" Amu sighed, closed her eyes. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Fine. I'll tell you,-" Amu opened her eyes and looked at Ikuto's face which was suddenly close to hers.

"-if you kiss me." he finished. Amu glared at the playful smirk on his lips. She leaned up and kissed Ikuto's cheek. Ikuto recovered from shock, having the playful smirk back on his lips.

"Like I said _before, _my parents don't live with me. Never contact me,-"

Ikuto stopped to stare and Amu and she nodded, her head encouraging.

"-don't want me. But, they still, at least _I think, _still care about me. I have a bank account in my name, and they deposit at least $1,000 each week."

Amu's eyes widened in shock.

_One thousand dollars, _Amu thought, _who gives their children that much?_

"Wow, I...I never expected that." Amu said.

"Sorry." she muttered. Ikuto's hand suddenly grabbed her chin and he started leaning in-

"S-Stop!" Amu yelled. She was actually sick of him kissing her without a reason. He'd stolen her first, second, and third kiss. She wasn't gonna make her _fourth _kiss with him, again. Ikuto smirk still stayed on his face, but when he looked Amu's face, it was immediately riped off.

"Sorry, I just-" Amu stopped, then opened the car door, leaving her backpack, and ran out into the now dark, moonless, sick of everything. Sick of him.

_Why does he always do this? _Amu thought. _Why? And without a reason?_

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Ikuto's POV**

What did I just do? I know I was about to kiss her, but...

I mean, her eyes were closed so tight, and her, lips were pressed together. Why _did _I lean down and just, _kiss her?_ Well, at least, try too. I ran a hand through my hair. Let's review my options, shall we?

1: I might like teasing her more than I thought.  
2: I just, maybe, _felt _like it.

Or

3: I probably love her.

I decided to go with number three. Well, this just makes me life _a whole lot more complicated._

_

* * *

_Snowii: I'm sorry! Again! And like promised, the next chappie is going to be updated sometime next week.

Ikuto: So...you single? -asks audience-

Amu: Ikuto!

Snowii: Amu....

Amu: -realizes- Oh, crap.

Snowii: Yup, you could say that again.

Amu: Oh, crap.

Snowii: -.-;; Its only a saying...

Ikuto: So, Amu, you like me, huh?

Snowii: Well, let's just skip this 'cause we all know that after this Ikuto is gonna do something perverted, then Amu would blush, and on and on and on. :]

**

* * *

  
Question Corner:** I forgot to do that for the last one, so extra questions!

1: **Did you like the chappie?** (Answer for this and the other one I didn't ask questions about.)

2: **If you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?**

_For me, the news reporters to shut up about those Muslims and a whole bucket of ice cream! ;D_

3: **Do you miss MJ? (Micheal Jackson)**

_I do! I do, I do, I do! T.T_

4: **Are you sick and tired of your home?  
**

_I sure am._

5: **Have you ever been grouned? **[A/N: Sort of a, "Well, duh!" question. XD]

_In my family, groundess doesn't go in our family. XD_

**P.S. I also have a favor to ask you. Could you go to my profile and do the poll? You know, that, "If I changed my name, what should it be?" because I think, I'm planning on changing my name. You can decide to keep it, or make me change it. Thanks!**

**CLICK  
THAT  
SMEXY  
GREEN  
AWESOME  
BUTTON!!  
I  
I  
V**


	11. Prom Night

Snowii:: Damn it, peoples. I got a C- in Math.

Ikuto:: Wow, you suck.

Amu:: Shut up. Hey, Snowii, don't worry, I get Cs all the time!

Snowii:: Yeah, that's 'cause you've never been a straight A student then suddenly got a C.

Ikuto:: …Well, that's a nice way to put it.

Snowii:: My teacher was all disappointed in me. But, she said that I can do extra credit assignments and blah blah blah. I'll spare you the details. Okay, here we go.

* * *

**-Parris2009-**

_XD Lol! 'Attacked by a weird drunk man'!!!_

**-bendercat-**

_Y-Y-Y-You are so funny!! I love your reviews! They're so entertaining!_

**-KittyPrincessKirara-**

Thanks! ^^

**-Nimsaj-chan~-**

L-L-Lol! You wanted to marry the review button!! I agree, Ikuto is a meanie. –glares at chibi Ikuto- What? O.O I told you I hated him. Let's hope he makes up for it on here.

**-chibicherry3-**

I find weird things funny…  
I'm just made that way! Really? You liked that part? I was deciding against it at first, but then I was like, "What the heck? What harm could it do?" Nothing! Exactly! So, I just added it there for fun. I enjoyed writing it too. I babble a lot, don't I? :p

**-meganine-**

Did this chappie contain Ikuto's POV? Oh wait…it did~ Lol, I forgot. :P Lol. That's weird. I want an older brother too…-.- **-xXNeonPurpleMoonXx-  
**Little sister, huh? Same here. She's annoying. Sometimes. Lol. Oh, I SO feel like having that big bag of chocolate now! Damn~

**-Arrt-  
**_Lol. Where are you, if your not at your house? Aunt's? Uncle's? Hey, by the way, I'm enjoying your story. Well, I'll enjoy it even more if you don't add lemon. Sorry, me not a lemon fan! ^.^;;_

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++RECAP+++++++++++++++++++++**

_Let's review my options, shall we?_

_1: I might like teasing her more than I thought._

_2: I just maybe, __**felt**__ like doing it._

_Or_

_3: I might be in love with her._

_I decided to go with number three. Well, this just makes me life __**a whole lot more complicated.**_

++++++++++++++++++++++++**END**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_**Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara! and never will.  
Enjoy~ ;D**_

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I ran a hand through my hair, and opened the car door to gaze at the now, moonless sky. What should I do? I admitted, that I might….love her. Oh, who am I kidding? I love her, for god's sake! So, that's why she ran away. She didn't want me kissing her without a reason. But, I was sure as hell not gonna tell her I like her. **[A/N: Is it clear now why Amu was mad, bendercat? I hope it makes sense.] **I started to run towards the direction where she was running a moment ago. Pretty soon, I heard sniffling. Oh god, she was crying. Not a good sign. Right now, I was at the trees that border the complex. I saw her leaning against a tree, her head in her knees. I walked silently to the place where she was, and leaned on my knees.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. She suddenly stopped sniffling and pulled her head up from her lap to gaze at me. Her eyes were carrying a weird emotion, but sadly, it wasn't the emotion I was looking for. She looked up sadly at me, and said something that got my nerves kicking.

"I need to ask you something, Ikuto."

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

Regular POV

Amu got to Ikuto's apartment door, and held out her hand, motioning for Ikuto to give the keys to her. He reached his hand in his pocket and got out his keys. He handed it to Amu.

_The keys feel warm, _Amu thought. She quickly pushed the thought and the blush that was about to come upon her cheeks away. She needed time to explain. Amu placed the key in the lock, twisted the knob, and opened the door. She wasn't in shock anymore; she already expected the apartment to be clean. Nothing looked new. It was bare, almost empty. She could tell Ikuto didn't spend much time at home. But where, then, if not at home? Ikuto started leading the way after that. He motioned her to go to the living room.

"Over here."

They both walked into his living room, sitting down at the couch. He had two loveseats, and each one sat on the different ones. Ikuto waited patiently for Amu to continue. Amu felt Ikuto's eyes on her, and she sighed, finally deciding to continue where she left off.

"I have a question that's been bothering me ever since I met you." She started off with.

Ikuto's mind went blank. He couldn't think of anything that would cause her this much thought, that she would need to discuss with him. Amu stared at Ikuto, and Ikuto stared back. Amu decided that, that was a confirmation to continue.

"You keep kissing me without a reason, you keep annoying me, bugging me, never….letting go until you get _something._ What is that 'something'?" she asked. Ikuto was shocked. True, he had admit that he loved her, but he never thought that it would annoy her this much. At least he didn't think.

_What do I do, _Ikuto thought, _or say?_

"Amu, you were just my target. I did it for…my outer-character status. Apparently, when I started bugging you, I thought that it was going to be something like the usual with I did to other people. But, it developed more." Ikuto stopped, and stared, afraid he chose his wrong words. Amu stared back at him, her face expressionless. Ikuto never saw Amu this…depressed – I guess you could call it – before. He saw her face turned into confused, then to fury, then to understanding.

_**This **__was the question bothering her?, _Ikuto thought. He was expecting something worse. Something he couldn't answer. Like, if she found out that he loved her, what would he say. Besides, he had to confess later. He decided to do it later.

_Better later than now, _he thought.

For a minute, both of them just sat there, in an awkward silence. Finally, Amu broke it.

"Uh..I think I should go, um..you know, unpack."

"Eh? Yeah. I guess you could." Ikuto replied. Amu got up and started walking towards the door.

"I'll go cook." He muttered. Amu heard this, and was surprised by the news. She stopped at the doorway to glance at Ikuto.

"You can cook?" she asked. Ikuto shrugged.

"Not really." He admitted. Amu laughed. Relief flooded inside him for a second. He was glad nothing weird was going on now.

"Then you know what? I'll cook – since I actually _can_ – and you go unpack my stuff." She suggested. Ikuto was surprised. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his face. Amu saw it, and it took her a minute to understand what the smirk meant. When she did, her eyes widened.

"YOU WILL NOT GO THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR!!" she yelled. Ikuto flinched.

"Gee Amu, I _never _thought of that."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"So you _wanted _me to go through your stuff?"

"NO! Why would I?" Amu blushed, her cheeks tinting furiously.

"I don't know, maybe because you gave me the idea just now." Ikuto smirked wider. Even though he already had the idea, he liked teasing her. More fun than anything he's ever experienced. In his high school life, anyway. Amu's eyes widened and she ran to the door screaming,

"NEVER MIND! I'LL COOK _AND _UNPACK MY STUFF!"

Ikuto chuckled and lied against the couch, thinking about her reactions if he confessed to her.

I wonder how she will react?

_**.:snowiisan:.**_

_**Ikuto's POV**_

"What? You're kidding right?" Amu said. I shook my head.

"No, Amu. I'm serious. I'm in love with you." I repeated, trying to put more seriousness in my tone. She looked up at me her eyes horrified, scared. Not at all of what I was anticipating.

"Ikuto. I can't tell you how I feel." She whispered suddenly, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Why?" I asked. Would she decline? That's what it sounds like right now.

"Because," she started again, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"- I hate you."

That couldn't be right. Not at all.

"What?" my heart completely broken. Who knew I loved this girl this much?

"I hate you Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" she yelled, then I saw her run. Run into darkness, it looked like.

"Amu! Wait!"

But, it was too late. She was already gone.

I woke up with a start. I felt sweat running down my forehead. There sat Amu at the foot of the couch, her face smiling.

"Awake, sleepy-head?" she asked. She looked completely the same. Nothing twisted, pained, weird, or anything of that on her features.

"Uh…yeah, I guess. Just got a nightmare." I told her.

She frowned.

"What was it about?" she asked. I couldn't say that it was that she declined me and told me she hated me. I smirked mentally.

"You don't want to know." I whispered instead.

"Yes I do." She persisted. I sighed.

"Fine, you asked for it," I looked at her, her expression eager.

"- it was about you."

She gaped.

"W-W-What?!"

"Well, yeah. You were a big booger monster trying to rip my-"

"I don't want to know!" she interrupted, holding up her hands in a blocking motion. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Neh, Amu. Isn't today the prom?"

She widened her eyes.

"Uh-Uh…I don't have a date!" she screamed.

"Oh, yes you do. Me. You agreed remember?" I taunted.

"Damn it." I heard her mutter.

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Amu's POV**

Oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! I don't want to go with him!

"If you don't go with me to the dance," he continued.

"- I'll force you. I'll force you into a dress if I have to." He finished. Ikuto dressing me? Hell no! No way he's gonna see me.

"So I suggest, that you start getting ready. Prom starts in an hour." He stood up and went to his bedroom.

"I need you out of the house! Get your tux and change somewhere else! I want it to be a surprise!" I saw him smirk.

"Oh, so you want me to be surprised." He said, coming out of his room with a bag.

"Oh shut up and get out of here!" I started pushing him towards the door, making his feet rub against the carpet.

"Hey –" I cut him off by shoving him out the door and shutting the door in his face.

"Seriously…" I sighed. Then, held my head straight, walking towards the guest room. Thank goodness I had a dress packed. Now, I just had to find where it was.

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Regular POV**

Amu was holding the lavender dress in front of her in the mirror. The dress was sleeve less, having the same cloth criss-cross on her chest area. There were some parts covered with a different color and type of cloth. The rest of the dress flowed radiantly, just by holding it up. **[A/N: =.=;; This explanation probably didn't make sense, but for the actual picture of the dress, it's on my profile labeled under, "Links". That might give you a better idea.] **Amu chose this dress from the first year of high school. She was saving it for someone special. But, Ikuto wasn't special. She was just wearing that dress because…she had no other dress to wear. Yeah, that was it. She closed the door to her room – even though it's really not her room – and locked it, just in case. She put the dress on the bed and started stripping down to her under garments. She pulled the dress from the bed, and put it on. Thankfully, it fit. She zipped up the zipper on the back, and admired herself in the mirror. So far, she had only her dress on and she still thought she looked dazzling. That's exactly what she was aiming for. She got her curling iron, and started curling her pink-rose colored hair **[A/N: If you guys wanna see how her hair looks, it's also on my profile. On the picture, the girl's hair is longer, so just imagine her hair shorter.]** She parted her bangs to one side of her face. There. She was ready. It only took her 15 minutes, tops.

Not bad, she thought.

She started twirling around in her lavender dress, admiring herself again.

This will surely blow him away.

She tried imagining Ikuto in a tux and blushed at the thought.

He would look hot, she thought, but he's always hot. Even the girls that are scared of him, like him.

She looked at her watch, and smiled. She had plenty of time to spare. So, since her time to dress up didn't take too long, she decided to take a nap. A nap wouldn't do any harm, would it?

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Amu's POV**

**3 hours later**

I woke to the sound of engine below the apartment. I checked my watch, and my eyes widened. It was already pass the prom! It was already over? But, where was Ikuto? I searched through the whole apartment and saw nothing.

Maybe he's still at prom.

That couldn't be a possibility. Would he really wait for me for that long? I didn't have time to check myself in the mirror, I just ran outside. I went to the parking lot with a limo on the ground.

"Hello. My name is Haruka Tenoh. **[A/N: LOL! It's Sailor Uranus from Sailor Moon! I don't know why I used her name. It sounds cool. Plus, she's awesome! And gay! :D JK! XD]** I'm here to escort you. Tsukiyomi-sama told me to." He explained.

Ikuto…arranged this?

Wow. That was…nice. The driver – Haruka – opened the door and I stepped in rapidly. Dang, did I mention how cold it was? He went to his door, and stepped inside.

"Could you please hurry up? I'm late." I told him. He nodded and started speeding away.

I hope nothing's wrong.

It was about after thirty minutes when I arrived at the prom. As soon as the limo stopped, I quickly stepped out of the car, almost tripping on my dress. I ran around the school to the gym. When I came to the door, my breath caught. Standing there was…Ikuto. He looked freezing. His hands were in his pockets, with his every breath coming out in a fog. He was also wearing a tux that looked expensive. **[A/N: If you want to see the picture of the tux, check my profile!] **He looked up from the ground, and stared at me. His eyes widened and so did mine.

"Amu…"

"Ikuto…"

We just stood there, staring at each other with wide eyes for I don't know how long.

* * *

Snowii: I'm sorry for the late update! I was busy! I have like a alphabet book due, chapter summaries for each chapter (23 chapters) and I have to get it done today. I'm gonna have to stay up till 12.

Ikuto: Okay, you know how I said the other thing was the longest speech you've ever made, actually, this is.

Amu: I even agree to that.

Snowii: No questions today. Plus, I'm getting tired of Ikuto and Amu in chat. Now it's gonna be just me. Sorry! I'll probably do it later. Okay, review! Sorry if it was rushed~

: ( Probably was fail, like some people say! :D


	12. Another Author Note

God, I suck.

.__.

I seriously _suck._

_So _bad. So please forgive. 'Kay, here I go:

Umm...hey? So you were probably expecting this to be a chapter.

Well, your guess was wrong. We all know that I don't update this fast.

L.O.L

Anyway, I'm thinking about dropping this story. It's losing my interest and by the number of your reviews for each chapter - it used to be an average of 10 per chapter, and now its like, 7 - it looks like your losing your interest too. Okay, so maybe I'm getting paranoid. =.= Maybe, maybe not. But, what I'm saying is, its losing my interest and my question is to you, is it losing yours? I totally understand if it is. Like, I would _totally _understand. Like, totally. Okay, I'll stop saying that. I've had a lot of things happen this week, and I'm not feeling like myself so maybe I _am _paranoid. So..my question is:

IS IT LOSING YOUR INTEREST?

AND IF IT IS, SHOULD I DROP THE STORY?

I will come back to the story later. I'm just judging by what you guys are saying.

-Snowiisan


	13. Not Ourselves

Hello, hello, hello!

Okay, I said that in the "MetroPCS" tone. You know?

L.O.L

Anyway, thanks for everybody who replied to the other author note. God, I promised myself that I wouldn't have made another one, but look, here I am, where I made _another _author note .__. God, I suck!!! L.O.L Okay, maybe I don't! Oh, and another thing, my review thingy works so I can reply to you guys now. Awesome, right? :P Okay, here's the chappie! I started writing chapter one of my other story and its awesome! Also, thanks so much for replying! I really owe you guys! :D

* * *

**Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara!.**

**Enjoy!**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++RECAP++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"_Amu.."_

"_Ikuto..."_

_We just stood there, staring at each other with wide eyes for I don't know how long._

**++++++++++++++++++++END ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Amu's POV**

"You're late." he finally said, after all the staring. His expression was emotionless when he said it.

"Uh..yeah, I know." I answered. He walked towards me, not looking at all cold like he did a while ago.

"Why?" he asked, once he was close enough to even wrap his arms around me. The moonlight was shining on his features, and it looked like he was an angel. A dark angel with his expression.

"Uh...well, short or full story?" I asked, trying not to look him in the face. Whenever I would, my heart would start beating faster, and my cheeks would heat up. Especially if he was serious like he is now.

"I want the full story." he said, his voice full of that _something _again.

"Well, I dressed up as you can see," I motioned to my dress and hair, but his eyes never left my face, not even to see what I was wearing.

"-and I had time to spare. So, I decided that I would take a cat nap, and I guess, it turned out to be a three hour sleep, which actually sucks since I'm...late." I explained. His features softened a bit. But, only a bit. Nobody else would've noticed it. I stared straight ahead, and that straight ahead was his chest.

"I thought you ditched me." he answered so quietly that I almost thought I didn't hear right. But, I did. As I looked back up, I noticed the little tightening of the corner of his eyes; the hard set of the jaw. I don't know how I can notice these things, especially with him.

"I wouldn't have ditched you.." I muttered, shocked at myself. Why did I even say that? It just like, spilled out. My eyes immediately tightened, and I put my hands to my mouth. He smirked at my reaction. **[A/N: Well, I don't know if all of you have watched Twilight or not, I know I have. 13 times, I might add. I've got every line memorized. XD But, anyway, back to my point. You know how Edward had that smile in the movie when he almost taught Bella how to dance in his room, with that smile/smirk? That's exactly how it looks now. ^^]**

"Well, since your here, would you mind dancing with me?" he asked, suddenly changing the subject with still a smirk on his features. Before I had a chance to answer, his hand held mine and his arm was already snaked across my waist in a second. I was probably blushing as red as a red rose.

"Y-Yeah, but the problem i-is that I c-c-can't d-d-dance." I stuttered. He actually gave a reassuring. I had to blink a couple times – with still my blush intact – to see if I was seeing right or not.

"That's okay. I can teach you." he spoke so...huskily, I almost thought it was hot. Almost. I said almost. Suddenly, he placed his feet on mine, and surprisingly, I kept my mouth shut about it. I knew it was something you taught little kids to know how to waltz. Not that I objected. I never thought dancing was required in life. I guess it was if you had a boyfriend or wanted to get married with someone. I looked towards our school gym.

"Neh, Ikuto?" I whispered, suddenly all memories from before rushing into my head.

"Hmm?" he asked, probably so involved his own world.

"Didn't it seem like a lifetime ago when...I was going out with Kukai?" I asked. It was harder than I thought to get those words out. I felt his arms tighten around me, and felt someone's hair by my neck. I snapped my head back towards him only to find his head burrowed in my neck and I did the only thing I could ever do in a situation like this. I blushed.

"H-H-Hey Ikuto! W-W-What are you d-d-d-doing?" I stuttered.

"Shh. Let me stay like this for a second."

But, did I listen? No. I quickly pulled away, my hand on my neck. I could tell my face was on fire.

"I'm sorry. I just-" I tried to explain and ended up with my mouth not finding the words to talk anymore. Almost like it was meant to be, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Aww, Amu-koi, I was _enjoying that very much!" _he whined, mockingly. I blinked in surprise. What up with the sudden mood swing? Is _he _on his period? I chuckled. His smirk widened.

"What? Are you thinking about me?"

I suddenly just, let it out. _Exactly_ what I was thinking.

"No! I was just thinking that you just had a mood swing and I was thinking that you might be on your period!" I laughed, clutching my sides. His smirk widened _even more. _Dang, how long can his smirk be!

"Well, that must mean your on _your_ period. And you know that is an awesome time to make babies." he chuckled so loud that it echoed through the parking lot. My laugh was silenced.

"...OH MY GOD, IKUTO! I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU! E-V-E-R!" I screamed. I started walking to turn the other way, and suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist.

"I was kidding, Amu." and he was _still _chuckling. Okay, I guess that proved that he was joking.

"Can we go back home now?" I asked, except it sounded like whining. Which it probably was.

"'Kay. Let's go."

And we started walking back to Ikuto's _Lexus. _I _still _can't get over the fact that he has a _Lexus. _

**.:snowiisan:.**

**At Ikuto's Apartment**

**Regular POV**

Ikuto opened the apartment door, and went straight to his bedroom, locking the door. Amu couldn't help but feel sad that she was alone. Amu was just about to sit on the couch when he came out of his bedroom, with his hair a mess, his coat off, his vest totally unbuttoned and his shirt half way unbuttoned. Her facial expression showed no care whats so ever but her mind was going ballistic. He sat beside her, arms crossed, and yawned.

"God, wasn't today a long day?" he asked, while his eyes was closed.

"Mm-hm." she couldn't say a word. She wouldn't. She couldn't. She would stutter and a blush would appear on her cheeks. He would know she was admiring him. But, she couldn't help the urge to look at him. His clear skin, his muscular arms, his messy hair that she felt the urge to mess with, and last but not least, his indigo colored eyes that once they filled your vision, it would feel like you fell in love with the darkness. But, she had to look away.

"Neh, Amu?"

Her immediate reflex was to look at him, and apparently she hadn't known his face was to close to his face, causing them to have a slight brush against the lips. Amu's heart sped, but Ikuto seemed like he hadn't even noticed.

"You know how to cook right? Cook me..a bento." he asked. Amu looked at him.

"Ikuto. It's like midnight, and bentos are usually not eaten at this time." she said. Ikuto yawned.

"What are you, my mother? Go and make me one." he commanded. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"No."

"Go."

"No."

"Go."

"No!"

"Go."

"N-O means NO, for heaven's sake!"

"Well, G-O means GO, for cooking's sake."

"You don't really talk loud, do you?" she asked; he merely just shook his head. She sighed.

"Fine.."

She got up and walked to the kitchen. She got out the rice, the seaweed wrap, and the rice cooker. She poured the rice in a pan, washed it out, and let the water pour out. She hadn't noticed that Ikuto was leaning against the kitchen door way, his face full of contentment that she was making it right. At least he thought. Later, she made the rice into a sort of ball and placed in the cooker. She set the timer and was about to walk out when she accidentally bumped into the Ikuto that was standing at the corner of the kitchen. Amu frowned.

_He seems off again, _she thought.

"Hey, Ikuto? Are you okay? You seem a bit off like your usual self." she said. Ikuto blinked and looked at her in true surprise. He hadn't noticed that he was acting weird. He was so full of his thoughts that he didn't even smirk and said something like, "Oh, interested, are we?".

"I guess I'm just tired of _standing out in the rain waiting for someone._" Amu's eye twitched. She mentally calmed herself.

"Wow, who knew once your tired that you don't act perverted.." she muttered.

"Well, that's just how I am. Get the full package or get nothing." he said. Amu looked at him questioningly.

"Hey, what about the bento?" Amu asked, once she remembered what she was making.

"Put it in the fridge or whatever. I'll eat it in the morning. Promise." he said, and started walking to his bedroom. Amu growled, but kept quiet. She took the rice balls out of the cooker and placed the seaweed around it and placed it in the fridge. After that, she stomped after Ikuto.

"Hey! Where am I-" she stopped mid-short once she found Ikuto already asleep on the bed.

_Wow, he really is tired, _Amu thought. She lied down on the rug next to the bed, and leaned against his bed frame.

_Tsk, this is not comfortable, _she thought. But, she tried to fall asleep anyway. She wasn't going to sleep with him, and she wasn't going to wake him up after his tiring day. Sooner or later she had to fall asleep, anyway. Amu sat there, thinking about her life when Ikuto entered. Her eyes widened.

_By the way I'm acting, _Amu thought, _it seems like I was flirting with him!_

She wasn't aiming for that. Not at all. Suddenly, she forced her mind to go blank. All she thought was, "_Sleep, sleep, go to sleep, sleep.." _and then, almost as if her body listened to her, she fell asleep.

* * *

  
Okay, I know it was a short chappie, but I liked it. Plus, I'm gonna be busy this week, so I had to finish it today. Next chapter is going to be a surprise. Oh and I have a surprise! Have any of you heard of Arabic? Well, theres this other language I speak – Urdu, not as much known as Arabic, but it's still a language – and I'm learning to write it! Pshyeah! I rock! I already know it like, its implanted in my brain. Maybe because I already know the alphabet and all that...

Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought. Yeah, I know it was short but I'll try to make the other one longer. So...REVIEW!! ;D Also, if you want like, a direct image of what Ikuto's apartment - its actually a loft and they're _expensive! -_ go to my profile. I have what the building looks like and what _Ikuto's _loft looks like. So be sure to check it out. Now, review.

Onegai? You'll get a cookie. 100 percent guranteed. :D  
**I  
I  
I**  
**V**


	14. Realization

Aww…crappiness I haven't updated in nine freaking days. God, I could sure need some help right now on updating. XD

I was busy this whole week.

Okay, maybe I wasn't. I'm just gonna come out and say the truth:

I was slacking. I didn't wanna type it up. I started typing it, making it turn out weird. O.o So, I'm gonna redo it and this is how it came out.

Forgive me~

* * *

**Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara!.**

**Enjoy~**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++RECAP+++++++++++++++++++++++++**

_By the way I'm acting, _Amu thought, _it seems like I was flirting with him!_

She wasn't aiming for that. Not at all. Suddenly, she forced her mind to go blank. All she thought was, "_Sleep, sleep, go to sleep, sleep…" _and then, almost as if her body listened to her, she fell asleep.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++**END**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Regular POV**

Amu woke up with warmness surrounding around her. She smiled, hugging closer to that warmth. She didn't want to let it go. It was the fuzziest, warmest, coziest…

"I didn't know you loved me so much, Amu-_chan."_

She heard a chuckle. A laugh. Arms. Chest.

A boy's voice.

Ikuto.

Her eyes snapped open, and she immediately retreated her arms from his chest.

"W-W-W-What?!" she screamed. She remembered sleeping on the rug _beside the bed, _not _on the bed. _This was absurd! **[A/N: That word is funny to use! XD]**

"Exactly like I said." He said. Yup, his pervertness was on the level "high".

"I _meant _what am I doing on your bed!" she screamed, glaring at him. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. Never mind, on the level "extremely high". He nuzzled against her neck.

"Mmm..strawberries." he murmured, causing Amu to blush. She immediately tried to get off the bed, but failed, getting her legs tangled around the comforter and _his _legs, and falling on the floor with Ikuto hovering over her.

This was not good…

Ikuto leaned down, letting his lips rest on hers. His eyes were closed, looking like he was in heaven. She couldn't tell his expression was, but it looked like he was _peaceful _this way. He smiled/smirked. Two combined in one.

"God, you are so dense…" he said, leaving Amu's eyes wide open and her blushing furiously. He opened his mouth to start kissing her when…

"Ikuto~" The voice was high pitched and full of love. The door opened. He stopped and sat up immediately.

"Shit." She heard Ikuto murmur. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and motioned for her to roll under the bed. She followed without question but her mind was still freaking out.

"Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto!" the girl exclaimed. Suddenly, Amu heard footsteps and a _thud. _Amu peered out from the bed skirt, finding a Blondie with pigtails cuddling him.

Hoshina Utau was cuddling Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Ikuto's _crush _was cuddling him.

Amu felt something rise in her. It was a bad feeling, a..a…_weird feeling…_she had never ever felt before.

"Get off me!" Amu heard Ikuto struggle. She raised her eyebrows in questioning.

_Why is Ikuto treating his crush this way? _Amu thought, her mind now on this subject.

"Come on, let's go eat breakfast _then _we'll talk." He started leading her to the door, and she squealed. She sounded like a little kid! Ikuto glanced at Amu and nodded at her. Amu stood up – she was already sitting up since they were leaving – and tiptoed to her room. She didn't shut the door, knowing that the girl would notice. Amu changed out of her prom dress into her pajamas. Her pants were black with mini pale green, white, and pink skulls around it and her top was just a mixed color with pink and green. **[A/N: Picture on profile!] **She walked out of her room, walking down the stairs, and into Ikuto's kitchen where _she _was sitting. Amu yawned, causing both of them to look at her. Ikuto was pouring milk into a mug and Utau was sitting there, looking like she was admiring him or something.

"He-" she was cut off when Utau screamed.

"WHAT IS A GIRL DOING HERE?!"

Amu covered her ears, making sure they don't crack open or something.

Crap. This was going to be hard dealing with her.

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Amu's POV**

"Ikuto! What is this girl here? Are you trying to make her crack or something?" Utau asked, frantically. I blushed. What the hell was she talking about! Ikuto's eyebrow twitched and he placed the milk down.

"This girl is here because she needs a place to stay and _no _I am _not _trying to make her crack." Ikuto explained reasonably. Utau sat up.

"But-" she started to pout, but Ikuto cut her off. I was just sitting there, invisible to them, I guess. Well, at least it was something to get perked up in the morning for.

"For god's sake Utau, I will _never_ like you in that way!" Ikuto suddenly burst. Which was weird. He was usually Mr. Cool and Calm. A _very _nice way to start out the morning. And that wasn't even sarcasm! But, didn't he like her?

"Neh, Ikuto, didn't you say you liked her?"

He glared at me, sending shivers down my spine. But, he had something else in his eyes: pain.

I'm guessing I did something very wrong…

"Ikuto! You do love me!" the girl exclaimed. Well, _Utau _exclaimed. She hugged him and…oh crap, _kissed _him.

Right then and there, I felt that bad feeling again and I wanted to punch her face.

Wow. I haven't felt like this, since….well, never actually.

I pushed Utau from Ikuto, leaving both of them shocked. Crap. Ikuto recovered first, and started pushing Utau out the door. His voice was so full of….anger.

"Get out."

Utau was finally out, but then she smiled.

"I'll come back and make you mine."

He shut the door in her face and turned to face me. My mind was full of questions and I started bombarding him with 'em.

"Who is she? What is she to you? Why do you treat her like that? Why does she love you? Didn't you like her? I thought-" I stopped when he raised his hand with a stopping motion.

"She's my sister; younger sister, actually. I treat her like that because, well, she has an obsessive disorder. I like her, but only in a sister way." He explained softly.

"This…doesn't make sense. I thought you said-" I stopped myself when horror filled me. She kissed him! His _sister_ did!

"She k-k-k-kissed you, though!" I stuttered; he nodded.

"Don't worry about that." He said, waving it off. Don't _worry?! _It's his _sister _that _kissed _him for heaven's sake! He's acting like its no big deal!

"She does that all the time." I felt myself widen my mouth in horror. That's just messed up. She _does_ have a problem.

"But…I thought you said you liked a girl named Hoshina Utau?" I asked, suddenly. His face suddenly went rigid and pained. I. Don't. Get. It!

"The only reason why I said her name was to make you leave me alone." He sighed, making me gawk at him. But, for a second, I felt happy. He currently didn't have anyone he liked! Wait…why'd I think that?!

"I _do _have a girl I like though. No, I _love _her." He said, quietly. He suddenly hugged me, leaving me with no choice but to wrap my arms around his back. But…I felt my heart shatter into pieces.

_He _loved _someone. _Loved, _not like._

"Who?" I whispered, my voice barely audible. Then something hit me. Why my heart was shattering to pieces; why I was happy when he said that – at first – he didn't have anyone he liked; all of it.

I liked him.

I _liked _him.

_I liked him!_

I felt my heart beating furiously against my chest. My blush deepening by the second. My head pounding against my skull. My eyes getting watery. My hands sweating.

All of it.

All of it was caused because of my feelings toward him.

I let go, leaving him standing there, and I hid my eyes with my bangs. I saw him from the corner of my eye that he sat on the coach. He continued with his story.

"She's dense. _Very _dense. But, I'm not gonna come out and say that 'I love you'. I'm gonna make _her _love _me._" **[A/N: Sound oddly familiar?] **

I sat on the coach across from him, trying to hide my eyes from the emotion I was feeling.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, feeling my heart shatter into tinier and tinier pieces by the second.

"Because," he paused to smile – a sad smile – at me, and I held my breath, "I'd be too heartbroken if she rejected."

My eyes widened. I felt my tears spill out and quickly wiped them away. He chuckled.

"Why are _you_ crying? I should be the one doing the crying." he asked, and I tried my best to smile.

"That-That's just…so sad." I quickly made up an excuse, and I admit, I liked my idea.

"Excuse me." He nodded and I saw his phone vibrate. I ran to my room, landing on the bed. I heard Ikuto open the door outside. Must be an important call. My mood still was sour, but I thought a little eavesdropping couldn't go wrong would it? Of course not. Oh, how right I was!

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Ikuto's POV**

"What do you want, Kukai?" I growled on the phone to him.

"Dude, I just wanna ask you something! Please, just listen up!" he exclaimed. I took a breath calming myself.

"What? Better make it fast or I'll come and punch that pretty face of yours."

"Don't get mad at me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, just hurry up."

What was up with this guy? First toying with Amu and now…well, I don't know what he was going to now.

"How do you feel about Hinamori?" he asked. Well, this question shocked me. And made my angry. I felt my eyes narrow.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just askin', dude." He said. I sighed and turned towards the door, eyes closed and praying that she wouldn't hear. I peeked through the door into the hallway towards her bedroom door, finding it closed. I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Good, she won't hear._

"I love her, Kukai. I seriously _love _Amu." I said, and opened my eyes. Silence was on the other line, but right in front of me was…

Amu.

She heard it.

Damn, I am gonna die.

* * *

So, so, so? How'd you like? :D

Shock, huh? Can't wait to write the next chappie. Also, I got another story idea! :D Wohoo, I'm just booming with ideas! I hope this makes up for the late update. I wonder how Amu's reaction is gonna be? Could I please get at least 130 reviews? So far, I've got 122. 8 more would be awesome!

More than that would be awesomer. I love people who review. They rock my world. Also, I've got Ikuto's car on my profile if you guys wanna see it. It's awesome. A 2011 LFA Lexus. Well, for those of you who don't know cars, see the picture! :D

Review? Please?

P.S. Could you guys please check out my one-shots and stuff? And for those of you who did, I thank you very much from the bottom of my heart.

Please review?  
Review. Your life depends on it.

V


	15. Their Date Her Acceptence

OMG, did you guys watch episode 10 (I think?) ?! OMG, OMG, OMG!!! Kyaaa!! Ikuto's voice!

His...voice...-drools-

And you know what? A friend on YouTube, sent me a video of _just that scene. _It's mirrored but, still. I watched it over and over and....-drools-

He's just so awesome. He _still _thinks about Amu and cares about her. Now, _thats _true love. Real true love.

Thank xSasuNaruAmutox for taking the time to make this video.

"I'd kiss you, hug you, and everything else..."

-drools- WAAAA! BE MINE, IKUTO!

+++++++++++++++++++++++**++++++++++++++RECAP++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"I love her Kukai. I seriously _love _Amu." I said, and opened my eyes. Silence was on the other line, but right in front of me was...  
Amu.  
She heard it.  
Damn, I'm gonna die.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++END++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**

* * *

  
**

**Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Enjoy~**

**Amu's POV**

Okay, so I admit, I usually don't freak out much over stuff. I mean, _sure _I've had tons of guys confess to me. Blew 'em off like tooth picks. So... WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NOW?!

"Kukai, I'll talk to you later." Ikuto said into his phone, and immediately closed his phone. His expression told me he was waiting for any kind of sign; any kind of expression from me. I wasn't going to give him that yet. I was freaking out too much. I made sure the expression on my face was clear: Nothing. So far, I guess, it was working because he was still staring at me, trying to decode my mind or something. I cleared my throat, and it seemed like he immediately snapped to attention.

"What you just said now...was it true?" I whispered, feeling my throat hurt. Yeah, I just admitted a while ago that I liked him, and I mean like him more than a friend. But, he said _love. I _just said _like. _There's a whole difference in that. I didn't know what to feel. I was feeling happiness and guiltiness at the same time. It felt like hours before he answered. And his answer got my stomach to churn.

"Yes."

His answer seemed so...I don't know, like _real. _I put my hands to my temples, trying not to cry that I had to reject his confession. I mean-

Then it hit me.

I was so dumb!

If I figured this out sooner, I wouldn't have to feel so guilty like I felt now. I mean, maybe I would've felt guilty, but not this much, right? If I'd noticed his signs, the kissing, the attractiveness, all that mumbo jumbo mushy stuff, then I would've told him right then and there. But, I wasn't experienced around boys, so how would I know?

"Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"Huh?" was my immediate, brilliant response. I guess I was zoning out too much just now.

"Are you okay? I mean, I can go back on my word and pretend this -"

He stopped when I put my hand up. He was stepping closer to me, I just noticed. I pretended to pay no attention to that.

I couldn't tell him yes. I mean, I only _liked _him. What if that 'like' is only some kind of brother/sister emotion? I mean, maybe not but still. It would just pain me to say that he _loved me _and I only _liked him. _It sounded wrong to me. Suddenly, what he said to me earlier this evening came into my mind.

"_She's dense. _Very _dense. But, I'm not gonna come out and say 'I love you'. I'm gonna make _her _love _me._" _

_I sat on the couch across from him, trying to trying to hide my eyes from the emotion I was feeling. _

"_Why'd you do that?" I asked, feeling my heart break into tinier and tinier pieces by the second._

"_Because," he paused to smile – a sad smile – at me, and I held my breath. "I'd be too heartbroken if she rejected."_

_I'd be too heartbroken if she rejected..._

That one saying echoed in my head many times. I would be the girl that was going to break his heart. I didn't want to, but if I accepted and he found out that I really didn't love him, he'd be heartbroken then too.

"I can't -" I was about to say but then he cut me off.

"Okay, look Amu. I know what you're about to say. That you can't accept my confession. But, knowing you, you haven't had much experience with guys. So can't we just decide if you love me or not just by hanging out?" he asked. His eyes held that weird emotion again and I immediately knew what it was. Love. _That _was the emotion I've seen in his eyes so many times when he was around me. It made me feel so guilty still, so I closed my eyes. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, and what would going on _one _date do anything?

"...Okay." My response sounded shaky, but I immediately tried to make my voice stronger; better. His mouth turned up into an unusual smile.

"And you can act like yourself with me. I'll make sure no one knows it's you. We can keep this a secret from the whole school if you like."

I felt my heart flutter. He...he was just making my rejection towards him worse. I swallowed the lump in my throat, not sure what to say. All I knew was that I loved what he just said. Like he'd protect me from the harmful things in this world. I forced a smile on my face, even though on the inside I felt like screaming. Both in a good way and in a bad way.

"Thanks." was the only thing I could muster up. Not really a brilliant response to someone who thinks about you seriously.

**.:snowiisan:.**

After I told Ikuto I needed some privacy to think this over (and to which he thankfully agreed), I pulled out my phone and immediately dialed Rima's number. I needed a friend's help right now and Rima seemed like the only one who could help. She answered after the second ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Rima!," I exclaimed immediately when I heard her voice. Her voice sounded so calm; so sure...

"I need your help," I swallowed again, waiting for her reply. After a few seconds, she answered.

"With who?" she asked, as if she knew it was boy trouble. This is exactly why I could depend on her. She knew everything.

"I-Ikuto." his name made my stomach churn and my face go red.

"I knew it." I could just feel her smiling. It was as if the happiness radiated off of her words.

"Ikuto just confessed he loved me!" I explained, my eyes getting watery.

_Do not cry, do not cry, do not cry, be strong..._

I felt some kind of noise spit out. I bet Rima was drinking milk and she spit it out.

"Woah..._what?_" she asked, and I repeated.

"He said he loved me."

"Loved...not like, right?" she asked, and I immediately felt irritated.

"Yes!"

"Well that's great, Amu!" she exclaimed. I felt myself grind my teeth.

"How? I just feel like I _like _him. Not love. And I feel guilty saying that I would accept his confession."

Rima was silent for a second.

"You know what? Hang out with him more. See if your feelings for him develop." she said quietly.

"That's exactly what Ikuto said, but...I don't know." I said, putting my hands on the apartment rail, with the wind blowing my pink hair out of my face.

Rima's voice softened.

"He's right, then. Just try it out, Amu. Come to my house and I'll lend you an outfit." she said. I wanted to get off this topic. It was just...stressful.

"Hey Rima," I asked.

"Hmm?"

"What about you and Nagihiko? Anything new?" I asked.

She was silent for a minute.

"There's nothing going on between us!" she defended. Even with my eyes closed, I could just picture her blushing. Which she was probably doing right now.

_Beep, beep, beep..._

I clicked the off button once I realized that she hung up. I hope I could still go to her house to pick out an outfit.

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Ikuto's POV**

I really had no idea what made me say that. But, whatever did, I'm glad I did it. It means going on a date with Amu. I could show her my real charm, how I would really act if she was my girlfriend and if nobody from our school would be there. I really don't know how I knew it, but I somehow knew that everybody thought that the amusement park was stupid. Well, I didnt. But, maybe that's because my parents and I had our fun moments together _before _they turned on me and ran away with money. I decided not to think about that. I was getting the girl I loved no matter what. It was a given. I wasn't gonna give up on her. Not now; not ever. I went back in my loft, closing the door to give Amu privacy. It _would_ be something to think about. Now all I had to do was act normal around her. I couldn't believe that I was actually _nervous. _The door opened suddenly, and she came in, still wearing her pajamas from this morning.

"Hi." she said, walking past me, making her hair fly past me, causing me to smell her strawberry scent. I couldn't help myself; I grabbed her and cuddled her. She was stiff as a cardboard. Again, I buried my head in her neck, feeling the raging feeling to lick her neck. I started planting kisses on her neck, all the way up to the corners of her mouth, where it was turned down. Her cheeks heated up, I could feel them. They were burning. She gently placed her hands on my chest, pushing me away.

"Till Saturday," she whispered, her eyes turned away from me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't try anything perverted till Saturday, our date. Then, if I accept your confession, you can get all perverted you want. But not too much." her eyes were visible now, and they were sincere. I smirked back at her.

"Oooh, I'll be sure to get perverted, Amu. I'm really sure. And once, your my girlfriend, I'll announce it to the whole world." I said, making her blush deepen.

"I-I'll block that from happening!" she exclaimed. My smirk got wider.

"Oh, so that means that you _will _be my girlfriend, but you'll just hide that fact?"

She puffed her cheeks, making her look like a kid. She defends herself too much. I chuckled.

"T-Th-That's not w-what I meant!" she exclaimed and ran to her room, closing the door behind her. She opened it, with only her head peeking out.

"Oh and Ikuto, I have to start packing. My parents are gonna be home tomorrow and I'll have to leave tonight." she said, closing the door. Did the week pass already? I looked around the house. It would feel so..._empty _without her here. Maybe I could persuade her to stay over once she's my girlfriend. Meanwhile, I heard her open drawers in the room, packing her stuff. Well, it was one of the best weeks of my life.

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Rima's House: Regular POV**

Amu quickly got her bag out of Ikuto's car, and waved goodbye. He smirked, and drove off. Amu sighed, walking up to Rima's doorstep, ringing her doorbell. Rima was immediately at the door. She smiled and Amu smiled back. Amu took off her black sneakers at the doorstep, and walked in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Need anything?" asked Rima and Amu shook her head.

"I just came here for the clothes issue. All I have is punk-goth plaid stuff. You should have something."

Rima sighed and said,

"Hey, Amu, you should get something girly to wear. I mean, your not punk and your not goth. But, you wear stuff like that anyway." Rima explained while they both trudged upstairs.

"Yeah, I know. Hey Rima, where are your -"

Amu didn't get to finish, but Rima already knew what her question would be.

"Business trip."

"Oh."

Amu was happy that her parents had started to bond again. Before, they used to fight all the time and they even went to having to file a divorce. But, now, everything calmed down a bit. Rima opened the door to her room. She had a plain room, nothing too girly but her wardrobe was full of girly items and accessories. Rima opened up her closet.

"Pick anything you like. Then try it on and we'll see."

Amu searched through Rima's closet. The only thing that caught her attention was a tank top. And it was just a plain black one. Amu sighed.

"Rima, this is not gonna work. He loves me for who _I _am, not some other girly chick. I've got to dress like _me._" she said, making Rima reconsider the situation.

"True...and anyway, you look better in plaid anyway." Rima smiled and Amu beamed. Amu looked at Rima's bed where she put her clothes in the bag, and opened the zipper revealing everything red and blackish. Some blue, green, yellow, and pink though. Rima immediately came to her side and picked up a red plaid skirt that had handcuff straps on the waist part and two layers of tulle.** [A/N: Picture on profile!]  
**

"Oh my god, this skirt would look so cute on you with my black tank top!" Rima squealed but was cut off when the door bell rang.

"You stay here, I'll get it."

She hurried out of her room, down the stairs, and answered the door. Amu heard Rima gasp and immediately descended down the stairs to see the culprit of the gasps. Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko!" Amu ejaculated. Nagihiko turned his gaze from Rima and smiled up at Amu.

"Nice to see you Amu-chan." he greeted. Rima blushed.

"Well, I better be going. See y'all later." she said, suddenly running up the stairs to pack the tank and skirt in her bag, and she ran down stairs, opened the door and started walking towards her house. She had to admit she was pretty excited about Saturday. She just hoped Ikuto would keep it a secret at school.

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Saturday Night: The Date**

**Ikuto's POV**

**[A/N: School's over, well this week. I decided to skip to the lovey dovey part! :D]**

I decided not to take my car today. Instead, since the amusement park was so close to my apartment anyway, I decided to walk there. Amu refused the ride and said she didn't want to "burden" me with anything. I was just wearing casual clothes, you know just a little lighter than navy blue shirt and jeans **[A/N: This is not on my profile. Too lazy to click a picture. But, if you watched Shugo Chara! Party! Episode 10, then you know what I'm talking about. You know, the phone call episode? Yeah, that one!]. **Once I arrived at our destination, I saw Amu leaning on the pole, looking deep in thought. Suddenly a thought came in my mind and I smirked. I walked around the circular park and made sure I was behind the pole, making no noise. She still looked deep in thought, which caused me to frown. She shouldn't be thinking so hard about today. Sheesh.

Once I got close enough that I could smell her scent, I whispered in my most frightening voice I could muster.

"Boo."

I saw her jump then she screamed. I put my hand on her mouth, trying to keep from other people looking at us.

"Shh!"

She said something against my hand, but since my hand was still on her mouth, its sounded something like, "Wiz is fullfit."

I took my hand from her mouth and she repeated what she said in a clearer voice.

"That was bullshit!" she said. I stared at her for a second, trying to digest what she just said.

"Did you just say _bullshit_?" I asked. I was not used to her saying that.

She nodded.

After a minute of trying to keep the laugh from exploding, I let it slip. I laughed loudly, probably loud enough that the whole park could hear me. Amu blushed, but linked her arm in mine, leading me to the tea cup ride.

"Can we ride this?" she asked, her index finger pointing to a green with yellow polka-dot tea cup.

"Are you sure? I mean, I think we're a little too old and we'll attract atten-"

"I want to. I've wanted to ever since I was a little kid." she cut in. I widened my eyes a fraction of a bit. She'd hadn't ever ridden these before? I smiled.

"Sure."

She stared at me for a second, making me feel weird.

"...What?"

As if she just noticed that she was staring at me, she tore her gaze and sat in the tea cup. I went over and handed the guy that controlled the thing the money, then I went over and sat across from Amu in the tea cup.

"So...how does it work?" she asked, grinning sheepishly. I smirked.

"Well, first of all, you have to say 'I lov-"

"Not that!" she snapped. "How do I _work this ride?"_

I chuckled and explained.

"Just turn the wheel. If you want it to go faster, start turning it faster."

She nodded. Then the music came on, the ride started and she started spinning the wheel. After a minute, she stopped.

"Why aren't you spinning the wheel too?"

I shrugged.

"It's okay just watching you have fun."

She blushed and looked away.

"You know," I started, which she turned her head slowly and a smirked appeared on my face. "It's bad to wear skirts on rides like these."

Her face flushed and she immediately tried to cover her skirt.

"S-S-Shut up, you p-p-pervert!" she yelled. Ikuto smirk widened.

"Yes, I am a pervert. So can I glance at your panties? I just admitted I was a pervert." I said mockingly and her face turned the color of a tomato. This was _very fun._

"I-I-I-Ikuto!" she stuttered. I laughed, my head hung backward.

"I was kidding." I said, between my chuckles.

"That's nice. _Real _nice Ikuto. _Real nice._" she muttered sarcastically. The ride suddenly stopped and we got out.

"So...wanna do bumper cars?" I suggested, looking at the cars. Her grin widened and she looked like a little kid.

"Really? Could we? Please, please, please?" she begged. I looked at her, shocked. She didn't seem to realize, so she instantly grabbed my hand, dragging me to the bumper cars. I've never seen her look this happy.

"Amu, why don't you just strap yourself in a car. I'll pay for us, 'kay?" I said, and she nodded eagerly. Suddenly, she went on her tip-toes and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Thanks!" she said and skipped into a red bumper car that had the number 17 on it. I went in line, paying the old man. He glanced at Amu, then at me and said,

"She's a keeper."

All I could do was nod.

"Yeah, she is."

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Regular POV**

"Oh my gosh, Ikuto! I had so much fun!" Amu said, clutching the prizes she'd won. She had begged to play games multiple times, never seeming to tired of them. Especially the tea cup one. She'd _loved _that one. Ikuto smiled down at her.

"I'm glad you did." he said, quietly. He wanted to ask her, to see if she was ready to answer. But, he didn't want to sound rushed. Plus, he _did _have fun. Amu beamed up at him.

"Really, Ikuto. Thank you. I had so much fun." she said. Her voice was sincere. Ikuto's face softened as he looked at her; her eyes sparkling like a child's, cotton candy stuck to her teeth, and ice cream on her nose.

_She can really act immature sometimes, _Ikuto thought.

This side of Amu was different than he'd ever seen her before. She was more vulnerable; more exposed; more defenseless. It was like she'd had this barrier that kept her true self hidden from the world and he was having an inside scoop of seeing it. He felt special.

The walk was quiet. Nobody brought up a subject of anything to talk about. **[A/N: **_**I **_**don't even know what I want them to talk about. -.-'']**

"Hey, Amu," Ikuto started.

"Hmm?"

Amu had happily linked her arm into Ikuto's.

"If there was situation between family and love, which would you chose?" he asked, quietly. Amu felt some blood drain from her face.

"What kind of situation?"

"Like...money, debt, business stuff." Ikuto explained. Amu paused to consider it. Now that she thought about it, she wasn't really close to her family. Not even when she was a child. But, she did love them. They required her with a home; a family. But...if she found a lover, someone she could depend on and tell him _everything_, then maybe love would be her answer.

"Love." she said. Ikuto's eyes widened, but he remained calm.

"Can I ask why?" he asked. Amu and Ikuto stopped suddenly in front of Amu's house. The lights were off, and only thing that was shining, was the beautiful moon that hung in the sky.

"Because," she turned her head so she could smile up at the moon. "I'm not really close to my family. I mean, I do love them. They've provided me with a home, a family, and love. But...if I find someone that I can show my true side, my true feelings towards, that I don't have to hide anything from him, I'd chose him. I _know _I can trust him." she finished. Ikuto stayed quiet except for the bugging question buzzing in his head. Amu smiled, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Now, as for your confession," she said, causing Ikuto to straighten up, looking straight into her eyes. They were solemn.

Amu wished she could close her eyes, but she also didn't want to. She wanted to stare into the dark depths of Ikuto's. She knew this feeling. She'd felt it all along she'd been with him. Today and maybe even from before, but probably didn't notice it. The way he treated her. The way he didn't laugh at her when she didn't know how to the simplest ride in all of Japan. He merely helped her, as if it wasn't a big deal. It was to her, though. She stared at the sky, then back at Ikuto. She really did like this side of him. The soft side, his protective side, even his perverted side. She loved it all.

"I accept it."

* * *

Oh my god, you _cannot _believe how exhausted I am right now. Even thought it's only 12:30 PM, I'm so freakin' tired. I mean, usually on weekends I stay up till like, 2 or 3. But, today, gosh I'm sleeping like a hog after this. I've got 4 books to finish this weekend. And I'm so far only about more than half way through on only _one _of them. Not good. Guess I'll have to explain that I was writing my story and couldn't finish the book. Anyway, I liked the chappie! I'll make sure to add fluff in the next chappie~ I hope, at least. Dang, longest chappie so far! Like, + 4,000 words. That's a big accomplishment! No seriously, that's _really _big. Usually each chapter is around 2,500 words. Sweetness~

**Review please? I'm very cranky and the only thing that'll perk me up is reviews.**

**So..please?**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	16. Officially BF & GF

Okay, I don't really wanna sound like those authors who are cranky all the time, but I guess I have to.

I'm getting less and less reviews for each chapter again. :/

I mean, I'm just saying, but its starting to bother me. I got 4 on the last one, even though I was predicting like, 7-10 like the usual. Oh well.

Just wanted to point that out. I'm not planning to give up on the story; but its really starting to bother me. Could I please go back to how it was? Please?

Anyway...

OMG. My crush looked at me.

Okay, I'll catch you guys up. He doesn't even know exist, so its a big thing if he looks at me. But, he didn't _look _at me. He _stared _at me. Do you guys not know how big that is for me? And you know one thing that is so L.O.L? I acted like Amu! My expression was like: Who cares? But in the inside I was like: OMG!! ^_^!!

Anyway, I'll shut up now.

* * *

**Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara!.**

**Enjoy~**

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Ikuto's POV**

I looked at her blankly. Did she just say what I think I heard? That she _accepted _my confession? That technically means that she loves me back, right?

"Huh?"

Her smile wavered and she turned to glare up at me, a blush on her cheeks.

"Sheesh, I took so much of my courage to say that to you and all you can say is, 'Huh?'?" She looked away, a pout on her cheeks. So she did say it. I felt myself relax. I grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face me. Her eyes widened. I let my arms snake their way to her waist, her plush toys falling to the ground. I leaned down to kiss her, and she closed her eyes.

When my lips hit hers, it felt like a sweet sensation had just burst through me. Her lips, the taste of a sweet strawberry scent, etched with mine. It was like we were built for each other. After a minute of kissing, I let my forehead rest against hers. He cheeks were red, as usual. Right now, I could understand. But we've kissed so much in the past month, I couldn't see why she would blush.

"Do you love me, Amu?" I asked, letting my breathing get calmed. She looked up at me, the corners of her mouth pulled down.

"Of course I do!"

I let my frown visible on my face.

"Then say it."

"I-I-Ikuto," she stuttered.

"Hmm?" I closed my eyes, awaiting the words that I knew would send a flow of energy through me.

"I'm not good at this kind of stuff," she said instead. I tried my best for my voice not to act irritated.

"Amu, please?" I said instead. And I admit, it sounded pretty good.

"F-Fine. Since you've said it before, I think it'd be even.." she muttered.

I found myself having a smile on my lips. I opened my eyes and stared at her. Her cheeks were redder than just a minute ago, and she was looking intensely into my eyes.

"I-I l-love y-you." she stuttered.

I smirked. Even though I loved those words she just said; I could torture her with this.

"Nope. You have to say it with no stuttering." I smirked and her eyes widened.

"Ikuto!" she whined. I shook my head, causing it to rub against hers.

"Then I won't talk you. And I mean it." I said, trying to make my eyes show nothing but seriousness. She pushed me off, and pouted.

"Fine, I'll say it," she whispered and I saw her take a big breath.

"I love you, Ikuto!" she exclaimed. And it was as I predicted; the way she said the words _did _send energy through me. Right then and there, I felt like I could do anything, be anything for her.

"I love you too." I said and smirked. I saw her switch her weight onto one leg awkwardly.

"So," she started which caused me to raise my eyebrow.

"What?"

"I mean, I'm just saying, but-"

"That we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I finished for her. Sheesh, we were together; she didn't need to stutter or be uncomfortable anymore about us. Her eyes widened and she looked at me, her expression full of – excitement?

"We are?!" she exclaimed, a big smile on her face.

I smirked.

Unfortunately, once she saw my smirk, she realized how she acted and it was replaced by the cross of her arms over her chest and her looking away from me.

"I-I mean, sure, I-I guess we are, huh?"

There it was. Her "Cool & Spicy" attitude. I couldn't help myself. I started laughing. Her head snapped back to glare at me.

"Amu, you should really stop using that around me. Otherwise, I'm gonna have to laugh at you in front of the whole school, and you wouldn't want that would you?"

She uncrossed her arms, and crossed them again. But, there wasn't a frown on her face, there was a smile.

"I think I should get going inside, though. It's 11 already," she said. I was still laughing by the time I was picking up her prizes she'd won. She waved once she was at the door step and closed the door.

_This is the best day of my life._

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Monday Morning**

**Amu's POV**

I closed my eyes as I locked my door, feeling the spring atmosphere around me. My hair swirled in the wind, and I held it with my hands.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" I whispered to myself. It was, though. The sunshine shining on the day; the wind blowing flowers over the land, everything seemed much more in place; more perfect.

"It is. But not as beautiful as you." said a voice from behind me. I whirled around, surprised to see my...my..._boyfriend _standing by the side of my house. God, its still hard to say that word.

"Ikuto!"

"Your one and only." he replied.

He smirked as I started running down the steps from my house and opened the gate, running into his arms.

"Whoa, there Amu," he whispered, hugging me to him. "It's not like I've been gone for years, it's only been two days."

I didn't know what to feel when he said that. All I know was that I missed him in the two days he's been away.

"I know, but still, Ikuto!" I whined. He laughed his own laugh that nobody could own, and we started walking to school. I realized how much I would miss him if he was gone. I wouldn't be able to hear this laugh again, I wouldn't be able to smell his own smell, talk to him, see his smile or smirk and it made my heart hurt just to imagine life without him. About halfway through the walk, he started a conversation.

"Amu, are you sure about letting the school know?" he asked, yet _again. _I felt myself grit my teeth. We'd had a conversation like this yesterday, over the phone. He suddenly brought up if we wanted to let the school know that we were dating and I said why not. I mean, it wouldn't matter what other people said, right?

"Ikuto," I said, making my voice firm. "I know what I want. If you don't want that, then..."

I imagined what I would feel if he said he didn't want anyone to know. What _would _I feel? Sad? It seemed...stupid to feel sad about something like that.

"Of course not, Amu. I was just checking since you're really serious about your high school life." he clarified.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not one bit convinced. If he kept asking questions like that, then it seemed like he really didn't want anyone to know.

"Absolutely, positively sure." he said, then leaned down and kissed me. Okay, not that I didn't _love _his kisses, don't get me wrong, I did, but when he did, I felt something weird inside me. It was like I wasn't satisfied. It was like I wanted more of it. After a moment, we started walking towards Seiyo again. Once we reached the gate, I found Rima and Yaya standing there. Once they saw me, they waved and I waved back. I looked at Ikuto.

"I'm gonna to tell them. You're coming, right?"

He looked at me and smiled. And I could've swore I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Of course."

We walked, hand in hand, towards them and I saw them staring intensely at our hands.

"Rima, Yaya, I've got something to tell you guys."

"Spill." Rima said, looking up from our twined hands to my face. She was hiding something. I took a deep breath.

"Amu-chi is dating Ikuto-kun!" Yaya exclaimed. We all stared at her and I felt myself blush.

"Y-Yeah. W-What Yaya said." I stuttered. A smile broke out onto Rima's face.

"Finally!" she exclaimed.

"I know right!" said Yaya. Suddenly, Nagihiko came up behind them.

"Good, now we can double date." Nagihiko said. My eyes widened when he came up beside Rima and draped an arm around her shoulders causing her to blush. Yaya's eyes turned sad.

"Why is Yaya the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend!" she whined. I looked at Ikuto, his smirk visible.

"You're dating Nagihiko?!" I exclaimed, looking back at Rima. She nodded, and I felt myself smile wide.

"I knew you guys had something going on!"

"We. Did. Not!" they said, in sync. I raised my eyebrow but lifted it down when Ikuto's hot breath was in my ear. I felt my cheeks go red.

"Amu-_koi, _its about class time."

Did he just call me _koi? _I wasn't used to that honorific! I glanced at my watch to find him not lying, and I cursed.

"Shit. Gotta go to our class. See ya guys later." I said, as I linked my arms through Ikuto's. He smirked down at me.

"Wow, gotta say, Amu, your very bold to take charge of our relationship,"

I looked away from him.

"I-Ikuto! I-I was j-just..." I let the sentence trail off, not sure of what to say.

He chuckled.

"It's okay. That's why I love you." he said. I looked back up at him.

"You do?" I asked.

Stupid! Of course he does! He confessed to me! Well, technically. But, still. He looked down at me and rolled his eyes.

"You have a very bad memory Amu, you know that?"

I puffed my cheeks, and walked into our classroom. Technically it is _our _classroom since I take Senior AP Science with him. **[A/N: Again, thanks Arrt!] **Once we took our seats, Nikaidou came in with a huge smile on his face. Well, lets see what makes him so happy.

"Class," he started, beaming at us. "We have a new student today. She's quite famous, but in here, she's just like a regular student. Please treat her with care,"

Why would a famous person be in our class? She doesn't even belong here in the first place! I glanced at Ikuto to see his expression, and it was unusual. His face was stressed and his body structure was rigid.

"Please welcome, Hoshina Utau."

Oh. I get it.

I completely get it.

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Regular POV**

Utau glanced around the classroom, her eyes darting around, trying to find her brother, Ikuto. When her landed on his figure in the back of the room, joy exploded in her. But, the joy quickly turned into hatred when her eyes landed on the girl beside him. Amu, wasn't it?

"Hoshina-san, please sit in the seat in front of Himamori-san," Nikaidou instructed.

"Himamori-san, raise your hand."

Amu did as she was told and cursed to herself.

"It's Hi_n_amori, Nikaidou."

"Ah, yes, yes, of course it is."

Utau glared in Amu's directions, receiving a scowl from Ikuto. She immediately straightened up and walked gracefully to her seat.

"Ohmygosh, it's Hoshina Utau!" Utau heard a girl whisper. Pretty soon, the whole class was in whispers.

"Why did she choose to come here? Not that I object."

"Let's invite her to our sleepover!"

"I wonder how will Hinamori-sama will react. I mean, she is pretty and she might take Tsukiyomi-sama away from Hinamori-sama!"

Utau inwardly smirked to herself. She _could _get Ikuto back. And she was planning on that.

"So, it's true? Hinamori and Tsukiyomi are dating?"

"Duh!"

Gradually, more and more whispers developed, leading into different rumors and gossips.

"Class, class," Nikaidou started. "Class is beginning."

Everyone quieted down, and Amu took a glance at Ikuto. He was leaning against his chair, arms crossed over his chest, looking bored. His usual expression in school. Amu felt special knowing that she knew a different side of him. Once he found Amu staring at him, he, however, returned a smile. Amu blushed and looked away. Her heart was thumping furiously against her chest.

After a while of class, Amu felt something hit her head. She looked around, trying to find the culprit. Her eyes fell on her desk, where a note was sitting on desk with the words _Hinamori Amu _written gracefully across it. Amu knew no one with such nice handwriting, (not even her boyfriend) and her stomach clenched.

_I have a weird feeling, _Amu thought, _that this is from Hoshina Utau._

Amu quickly picked up the note and read it rapidly.

_Hinamori Amu, I'm warning you, stay away from Ikuto. Or you'll regret it._

Somehow Amu wasn't surprised once she read the 13 words written. She already knew about Utau's obsessive order, and it was no surprise if she wrote something threatening. Learning from her lesson from a while ago, she didn't throw it, but instead stuffed it in her pocket. This action, however, was seen by Nikaidou.

"Hinamori-san,"

Amu quickly looked from her notebook to her sensei. He finally said her name right so it should be something -

"Please give me that note."

Damn.

She was caught. She had two choices.

And the one time he got her name right, it was for trouble. That was _just great._

1. Give the note to Nikaidou, and perhaps get killed by Utau.

Or

2. _Not _give the note to Nikaidou, but end up with detention.

Second one didn't seem as bad. Who knew what Utau could do. So, instead, she quickly took the paper out of her skirt pocket and stuffed it in her mouth, earning chuckles from her classmates. One, out of all of them, she understood very well.

"Himamori-san,"

Nikaidou's voice was threatening. Amu shook her head and forced herself to chew and swallow. Nikaidou sighed.

"I have no choice but to give you detention."

From the corner of Amu's eye, she saw Utau smirk.

Crap.

**.:snowiisan:.**

**After Detention**

**Amu's POV**

**[A/N: Trust me, Amuto fluff here! ;D]**

I sighed as I closed the door to the Science room. Now I actually _wished _I chose the first choice. How dumb was I to chose the second! I didn't even _know _Utau. Well, besides that she has an obsessive order, she's famous, and she really knows how to throw a tantrum. Well, come to think of it, Yaya's good at that too.

I walked down the hall to the school's locker room. I'd stored my shoes my locker, and I needed them to walk home. I hope Ikuto was home. After regular classes were over, I told him to just walk home without me. He refused, of course, but I said I'd kick his ass if he didn't listen. Thankfully that shut him up. As I opened my locker and placed my shoes on my feet, I couldn't help but think if he really did listen to me. I quickly walked out of the narrow hall where my locker was, and I stopped. I felt my eyes widen and breath hitch. Laying down – yup, you guessed it – was Ikuto. I am _so _gonna beat his ass later. I _told _to – Sleep. He was sleeping! _Sleeping! _Now, I'm not sure if you've ever seen Ikuto sleep, but if you have, you can't help but stare at him. He looked so defenseless; more exposed than I've ever seen him. It was like this time _he _let go of his barrier. I walked over to him, and knelt beside him. My instincts took over, and I started stroking his cheek. After a minute, I leaned in to kiss his cheek, and they felt soft and moist. Like they were molded to fit into my mouth.

...Wait, huh?

A _cheek _molded to fit my mouth? That doesn't make sense.

I snapped my eyes opened, and found Ikuto's _mouth _on mine. Oh, that makes sense.

...

...

Wait, what?!

I quickly left his lips, falling backward. I expected to hit the ground, but didn't. Instead, Ikuto had grabbed my wrists and was pulling me toward him. I fell. _On his lap. _

His face nuzzled against my neck and I felt my face burning up.

"Took you a while."

A wash of relief suddenly felt me. Which was odd. But, somehow, I felt like I haven't heard his voice in such a long time. It was like my heart was aching to hear it all this time.

"I'm sorry...?" My statement came out more like a question.

"I was waiting for you buttercup."

"Well, -"

I stopped.

"Did you just call me _buttercup?" _I asked him, bewildered. Okay, sure I was used to...wait, I didn't have a nickname.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing that doesn't work with you," he said.

"Umm...yeah."

"But, it does go with your eyes," he whispered suddenly that I looked at him. I got captured in his azure colored eyes. I turned my face away, hiding my blush. From the corner of my eye, I saw him shaking his head. He lifted his finger and pulled my chin towards him.

"Don't. I want to see this face everyday of my life," he said, his dark colored eyes seeming to bore into mine. I felt my eyes widen and my face get even more redder. I couldn't move my gaze; his eyes seemed to lock into mine.

"Can we go back to the name topic?" I asked, hoping desperately for this - well, I wouldn't necessary say 'awkward', since it wasn't awkward, but still – silence to end.

"Fine, let me think." he murmured. He truly looked deep in thought. Was it really necessary to pick a _name _for me?

"Got it," he said after a minute, looking into my eyes.

"Huh?"

"I got it. Your name." he clarified.

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, that."

"It's Strawberry." he laughed.

I looked at him cluelessly.

"How does that name fit me?" I asked.

Wait, how _did _it fit me? I looked nothing like a strawberry.

"You seriously don't know?" he asked, his lips tightening in a line.

"Umm...no?"

"Your blushes." he said. I felt myself blush and he laughed.

"Yeah like that."

He suddenly sat up, and I did too.

"Well, time to go."

He grabbed my hand and led me outside. It was late, but not so late that it was night. Probably six-ish/seven-ish. We walked down the steps and started walking towards the route to my house. It was only a couple blocks away, and I insisted he didn't have to walk me home every day but I guess he was overprotective like any boyfriend would be.

We spent most of our walk in silence. I hadn't noticed that we were already in front of our house when we stopped. He bent down and whispered huskily in my ear.

"See you tomorrow, _Amu._"

I felt myself sway towards him and he almost immediately wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. The kiss sent an electric shock through me, glaring up every ounce of water in my body. It felt good; as if I was in a whirlpool of chocolate. By the time I wrapped my arms around him, my stomach had butterflies.

I loved him. I really actually loved him. I didn't think I could spend a day without him by my side anymore. This would make it a lot more harder for decisions about stuff. I just hope I wasn't one of those girls where I'd have to make one.

* * *

Okay, I have been working on this chapter for – how many days? 3? Well, I have been working hard on this chapter and I forced myself to get it down today: Sunday. Right now, its -checks clock- exactly 10:30 PM. I need something to do for 3 hours. I just don't go to sleep this early.

Anyway, I hope the hard work on this chapter was totally worth because – again – I worked my gut off on this. ^^ I very much appreciate anyone who takes the time to review. It really – and I mean _really –_ means a lot to me.

**Review please.**

**V**


	17. Their Place and His Hesitation

Okay, I don't know if you guys know this but...

I have officially given up on Shugo Chara!.

It's just not getting to me. :/

Ikuto isn't in the manga. Or anime.

The storyline is getting irritating. (a.k.a the fillers are annoying me)

No Amuto scenes :(

So...yeah, I have officially giving up watching Shugo Chara! And this will be my last story. I thought about giving up on it, but its almost finished anyway. Just need like, 4-6 chapters to go. ^^ Sorry y'all!

...

...

...JUST KIDDING! I am _not _giving up on Shugo Chara!, because I just read the preview on chapter 48 and Amu meets Ikuto! Well, I wasn't even _thinking _on giving up on Shugo Chara. But, I am giving up on the anime. I'll just read the summaries for each episode, and if it has _ANYTHING _Ikuto/Amu/Amuto then I'll watch the episode. Other than that, nope. So...

**I AM NOT GIVING UP ON SHUGO CHARA!. GOT IT?**

I was just kidding.

Okay, onto the story!

* * *

**Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara!.**

**Enjoy~**

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto broke off the kiss, and I couldn't help but pout. He laughed at my expression.

"What? You wanted it to long laster?" he teased. I pouted and looked away. I saw he stopped laughing.

"Seriously?" he asked, incredulous. Even though I _did _wanted it to last longer, I blushed and defended myself.

"N-No, of course not!"

His expression turned sad.

"You don't like me kissing you?" he asked in flat voice. I stared at him, and started babbling.

"N-No! It's not like that! I just-" I was cut off when he started chuckling.

"I was playing with you." he said.

I pouted my cheeks and stormed into my house.

Geez, what was with him?!

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Ikuto's POV**

I stared after her when she shut the door. I laughed quietly to myself.

Damn, that girl is so much fun to tease...

I turned the other way and started walking towards my loft building. About half way there, I saw movement from the corner of my eyes. I jammed my hands in my pocket, casually, and glanced behind me. Nobody was there. I started walking forward, my eyes occasionally glancing back. Finally, I saw two black suits guys coming out of their hiding places from both of my sides. My eyes tightened and jaw clenched. I sighed and turned around.

"You guys can come out now."

I heard mutters and cursing as they stepped out from their hiding places. They were big guys dressed in everything black: black sunglasses, black ear pieces, black suits, etc. **[A/N: Like the Easter goons.]**

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," one of them said, sternness in his voice. "We are guardians sent from your parents. They need to talk to you."

I felt my eyes widen.

"My parents, parents? Like, _real _parents?" I asked. They nodded.

Well, thats one hell of a surprise there. I crossed my arms over my chest, a smirk playing on my lips.

"And what exactly do they want?" I asked. I saw them exchange looks with each other.

"They want you and Utau-sama back. They are willing to give you a better education and loving parents." Another guy said with shaggy black hair.

"Pfft. They can _never_ do that. They wasted their chance years ago." I snarled, looking the guy straight in the eye.

"They knew you were gonna say that. So, they will be watching for your weakness. Whether its a something or a someone." the other one said with blondish hair that reminded me of Tadase. I growled.

"Fine. See if I care. I don't have a weakness; much less _someone _will be my weakness." I lied. This was not good. This meant that I had to avoid Amu at any cost. I couldn't bear to lose her, and I'd rather avoid her than actually _lose _her.

"We'll see then..." the shaggy-black haired guy said, and they disappeared. I stamped my foot against the pavement in frustration. I had just gotten together with Amu, and if I was around her, I'd lose her. Great. Minus, Utau was trying to get us separated as well.

My life was great. Just _great._

Did I mention how _great_ my life was?

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Regular POV**

**Tomorrow Morning: Tuesday**

Amu frowned. She tapped her fingers impatiently on her lunch table outside. The school told students they could eat outside and Amu chose to sit on the table that was under a shady tree.

_Why hadn't Ikuto picked me up today? _Amu thought.

_Okay, no need to freak out; he was probably busy, _Amu assured herself.

But, she couldn't help but think if he was mad at her or something. That was the _last _thing she wanted. Plus, Christmas Eve was tomorrow. She wanted to get something Ikuto would love. But today, so far, she hadn't seen Ikuto even _once _today.

"Boo!"

"AHH!" Amu screamed, and turned around, trying to find the culprit of her scream. It was Rima. **[A/N: Thought it was Ikuto, huh?]**

"I knew I'd find you here," Rima chuckled as Amu glared at her.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Rima's lips turned up into a small smile.

"Just been a while scaring you," she said. Amu's eyebrows scrunched together.

"But, Rima...you've never scared me." Amu said.

"Huh," Rima said after a while of thinking. "You're right. Well, its fun teasing you anyway."

Amu crossed her arm and pouted, but then un-crossed them when she thought about Ikuto. Rima immediately noticed this.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Amu shook her head.

"It's just...that I have a feeling that Ikuto's ignoring me," Amu sighed. "But I might just be paranoid."

This time, Rima's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Well, come to think of it," Rima's mouth turned into a frown. "I've noticed it too."

Now this was bad.

If Rima was noticing this, then it just might be true. Suddenly, Amu stood up, holding a water bottle in her hand.

"I'm gonna go find Ikuto, alright?" she told Rima. Rima nodded and smiled. She stood up as well.

"And I'm gonna go find Nagihiko."

They walked in different directions.

_Oh Kami-sama, _Amu thought. _Please help me._

Amu panted as she put her hands on her knees. She had skipped 2nd and 3rd period, looking for Ikuto. She took peeks in his periods, and he wasn't there. She was beginning to doubt if he even came to school today. Suddenly, she felt arms snake their way to her waist. She was about to scream but a hand muffled it.

"Shh," it whispered and started dragging her towards the trees in the forest beside the school. Once the person let go of her, she whirled around.

"I-I-Ikuto?!" she exclaimed. Ikuto ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Yeah, who else would grab you like that, dummy?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Amu was about to blush and pout when she noticed that the smirk didn't even touch his eyes. _Not one bit. _His eyes held a different emotion: Pain. She felt something inside her stomach clench, and she tried to ignore it. Suddenly, she found herself in Ikuto's embrace. Had she jumped in or did he pull her in? She didn't remember. But, since his arms weren't wrapped around her, she guessed she jumped into them.

"I've been looking for you for hours!" she exclaimed. "Where were you? I was getting really lonely.."

Ikuto stiffened and hugged her for one second before taking his arms off her and prying her off. He stared fiercely in her eyes.

"I was...handling some business," Ikuto frowned as he remembered him staying home for half the day, thinking of how he could 'avoid' Amu without hurting her. He hadn't come up with an answer except one he knew that would pain her and him, both. Breaking up. He wasn't ready for that, though. Especially since they had just hooked up. After months of loving her, he finally had her and it hadn't even been a week. Maybe he could just love her and be her boyfriend until _after _Christmas. But, he would have to do it secretly. He couldn't _tell _her why he was avoiding her, not at all. So what if the guards found out who his weakness was? All he had to do was not give in when she begged for something. He would simply keep a straight face, and answer in a straight voice saying, "No." no matter how much he wished to keep the girl smiling. Or he could annoy and irritate her so much, that she would hate him. But, what if she hated him so much, that even if he told her why he was acting like a jerk, she still wouldn't come back to him? And the worst thing was, what if she started liking Tadase? And hooked up with him? He wouldn't be able to bear that.

So he decided.

He would spend time with her, like usual, like nothing ever happened, (just not give in to any demands) and break up with her a few weeks after Christmas. Problem solved, right?

"Ikuto?" Amu had waved a hand in front of his face, making him snap out of his trance.

"Huh?"

"Ikuto, are you alright?" Amu asked, worried. Ikuto blinked before smiling at her.

"Oh yeah. Of course. I'm just thinking of a surprise I'm gonna give you for Christmas." Amu blushed and he hugged her. He would try to get the message of how much he loved her in these few weeks. He would _have _to, and no one would stop him. Ikuto closed his eyes, breathing in her sweet strawberry scent.

"Hey, Amu," Ikuto said, an idea forming in his mind.

"Yeah?" she answered, once Ikuto let go of her.

"Would you like to go somewhere?"

In the inside, he was wishing so bad she would say "Sure!" and not, "But we have school!". Instead, she just looked up at him and said,

"What? Now?"

He nodded.

Amu put a finger on her chin.

"Would you get me ice cream?" she asked, her eyes brightening. Crap. This would be where he would say 'No.' and it hurt him to make the girl he loved so much be sad. But, he had to do it. Who knows, those goons might be watching them right now. The only thing he wanted was to keep her safe. Even if it required him being a coward. He would be a coward for her.

Amu's eyebrows scrunched together.

"You're spacing out again," she said with a frown. Ikuto immediately snapped to attention.

"No. No I will not get you an ice cream cone." Ikuto said, trying his hardest not to crack under her gaze.

"Huh? Why not?" Amu asked, a pout on her lips. Ikuto racked his brain for an excuse.

"'Cause I don't have any money on me," he said. "Sorry."

He was expecting Amu to sigh and walk away but what she did surprised him.

"Fine. It's alright. I'll just pay with my own money." she smiled up at him, and Ikuto couldn't help but kiss her. He smashed his lips with hers in a needy kiss. Amu's eyes were wide open, a big blush on her cheeks. Whenever she tried to break the kiss, Ikuto would come back and capture her lips again. He needed to give her a big kiss, (or a huge make-out session as Amu called it) at least, one last time. He finally broke away, leaving both of them breathless. Amu tried to catch her breath.

"W..Why...did y..you...d..o...th..that?" she asked between the her breaths. She put a hand on her heart.

Ikuto calmed down and shrugged.

"I love you. That's why." he answered bluntly. Even though Amu thought that was no reason for the huge make-out session, she was satisfied with his answer. Ikuto suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Okay, come on, _princess_, let's do something together."

Amu blushed but otherwise did no move to snatch her hand away from him.

**.:snowiisan:.**

Ikuto had a bandanna wrapped around Amu's eye's, making sure he wouldn't see the place he was taking her too. It _was _a surprise after all. After he bandanna-ed her, he went to where he set his violin and picked it up, unknowing to Amu still. She just simply followed his orders of when he said to either "Sit." or "Wait here.". After leading a klutzy Amu through a long walk, with her tripping over things such as twigs and even _leaves_, he had finally reached his destination. He strapped his violin over his shoulder, and stood behind Amu, his arms around her waist.

"Ready?" he whispered. Amu shivered, but nodded. Ikuto chuckled and took both his arms and untied the bandanna from her eyes. Once the bandanna was off, her face was literally sparkling with excitement and pleasure.

"Oh my gosh Ikuto," she turned to gaze up at him, a huge smile on her face. "This is amazing!"

The place they were at, had a forest to the right side, but that was not a surprise there since she was tripping on twigs and such. There was a river that reflected the twilight's light, which was a mixture of purple, pink, and orange. The mountains in the background seemed to carry on as far as she could see. **[A/N: Now, this picture was so sweet looking and romantic, I actually have a picture of it on my ****profile. Go check it out! ^^]**

She turned back to Ikuto, her huge smile still in place.

"You don't have to get me anything for Christmas now!" she exclaimed. "I've already got such a wonderful and beautiful present! Thank you!"

She got up on her toes and planted a soft kiss on Ikuto's lip. She was actually aiming for his cheek, but the kiss seemed to have landed on his lips. He smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. But that's not all,"

Amu looked at Ikuto with curiosity, when he took his violin case off his shoulder and propped it open. He took out his violin, and set it on his shoulders. Amu was gaping the whole time. His fingers started to move, and his right arm started to move the bow, producing a beautiful sound. Amu couldn't help but gasp. He looked so...so..handsome, more than handsome actually, so...breathtakingly beautiful in the twilight. Amu suddenly realized the song he was playing. It was Kiss the Rain by Yiruma. **[A/N: Yiruma is a pianist, and he does this song on the piano, but there **_**is **_**a violin version. So search up the violin version on Youtube. It's amazing! ^^] **

Amu couldn't believe it. He was so..._perfect. _He could play the violin, he loved her, he...was her perfect match. Amu closed her eyes as she found herself absorbed in the music. It was the best she'd ever heard. Even better than the composer himself. She sat down on the rocky ground, and swayed with the music. Ikuto played it at such a easy; natural pace, that it was so breathtaking. The song _was _romantic, but she couldn't help but think there was a sad tune to it. Something was off, the song had the romantic theme, but it also had...pain. Amu felt that he was trying to get a strong message across to her, like something like, "I'll always love you. Even if I'm gone.". But she refused to think like that. If something was bothering him, then he would tell her, right? She felt her stomach clench again. And again, she tried to ignore it with no sucuss. He stopped playing and Amu snapped her eyes open.

"Is it done already?" she pouted. Ikuto chuckled.

"Of course. Weren't you listening?" His eyes darkened. He will surely kick her butt if she wasn't listening to the song he practiced so hard to memorize just for her. He didn't care if she was a girl or not. He just hoped that she _was _a girl. Otherwise...he wouldn't know what to do if he found out Amu was actually a _guy._ Would his feelings change? What if they didn't, then he would be stuck by "The Gay Bully" and he did _not _want to earn that as his title.

Pfft. What was he thinking? Amu _was _a girl. She definitely was. Even if she did have a small chest. **[A/N: Ikuto's so perverted! XD]**

Amu scoffed.

"Of course I was listening! I was just so absorbed with it that I didn't realize it was finished!" she defended. Ikuto chuckled. And here he was, thinking that Amu was a _guy. _Boy, he had an active imagination.

**.:snowiisan:.**

Over by the forest, Utau grinned devilishly as she watched Amu and Ikuto laughing and talking. He was soon sitting by Amu, telling her a perverted joke since Amu was blushing like mad.

"Got'cha, Hinamori Amu. I warned you that there would be a punishment being near Ikuto," Utau smirked, obviously pleased with herself.

"Guys," she motioned for the four black suited guys eating and talking on their ear phones with Souko and Aruto to come here. Some of them kept talking while two of them, strode towards Utau.

"What is Utau-sama?" One of them asked in a deep voice, the one Ikuto called "The Shaggy Black Hair Dude". Well, maybe he didn't, but he started now. Utau smirked devilishly again as she imagined Ikuto taken away from Amu. She could have Ikuto all to herself now.

"I think I've found Ikuto's weakness."

* * *

Oh, its getting actiony! :D Okay, I'm not gonna make the goons kidnap Amu, or anything like that okay? I just don't like stories where the girl gets kidnapped. So...don't expect kidnapping or anything. Expect blackmail though. Sorta. Aw, crap. I just gave you a hint of what it will be. Anyway, story is coming to an end in a couple more chapters. On the last chapter, which will be the Epilogue, I'll make it Amuto fluff. 'Kay? Promise! Oh, Souko and Aruto may seem like the bad guys but in the end, they'll be the good guys, okay?

Well, dang...

I actually updated after only _two days._ Am I excited or something? Anyway, I need you guys to do me a favor. I have a poll on my profile on which story to write next. The summaries are on my profile, and I need you guys to pick one so I can start my brainstorming mind.

Aww...I can't believe story's coming to an end. :( Oh well. I enjoyed writing it. ^^

Flames are more than welcome.

Pointing out mistakes is fine.

Suggestions are okay.

Telling me you loved it is great!

**Review?**


	18. Going Separate Ways

_**~Happy New Year!~**_

We're starting our new year now! I'm forcing my parents till 12 for the New Year. I _was _gonna update this on exactly 2010, but I'm just too tired. I mean, come on, we should celebrate it, shouldn't we? :D

That's what I thought!

Eh, this chapter was a Writer's Block. I had _no _idea how to make it work ._.

I mean, I _knew _how to make it, but didn't know how to put it in. So...if it's crappy, forgive me! ;_;

* * *

**Snowiisan does not own Shugo Chara!.**

**Enjoy~**

**Normal POV**

Ikuto stopped laughing once he caught a movement from the corner of his eye.

_Again._

It had been pissing him off. I mean, who could spy on someone and _not _get caught if they kept on making noise in the background?

Retards.

Ikuto guessed they were new guards, because he knew that his parents would not add such crappy ones to their team.

"Hey, Amu," Amu immediately stopped talking and glared at him. He guessed that he had cut her off from her talking. "I'll be right back, 'kay?"

Amu frowned, but nodded.

"Okay!"

She was obviously oblivious to Ikuto's tense mood. He stood up, dusting the debris off his pants, and slowly walked back. Once he reached there, his eyes widened.

"Utau? Is that you?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.

_Utau _was behind this?

She smiled.

A cruel smile.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto. But, you know you belong with me."

Ikuto's gaze hardened, and his pace quickened to catch up to her.

"What will you do to Amu? I'll take it in her place," Ikuto paused. "Or is it...or are you on our parents side?"

Utau turned her back to him.

"I won't do anything to Amu, sweetie,"

Ikuto cringed at the word, 'sweetie'.

"But if you want to take the punishment, I'm afraid you would have to break up with Amu."

He knew it.

He knew this was coming.

But...was he prepared?

"...Fine."

"What was that? I didn't hear it."

Ikuto gritted his teeth together and repeated,

"Fine, I'll break up with Amu."

Everything was heard by Amu, though. She had decided to follow Ikuto, but she wasn't expecting something like this! She thought that he found a raccoon or something. Amu's eyes widened, tears threatening to cascade down her cheeks. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't.

Ikuto would still love her, right? She would secretly contact him...

...Right?

She was doubting it.

Would Ikuto still love her? Would her give up on her?

She walked back down to the shoreline of the lake, her head hung down. She tried to calm down her breaths, making sure her expression showed that nothing happened. Amu sat at the shoreline, the waves touching the toes of her feet. It made her smile, but also sad. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming her way. She closed her eyes, her breaths coming shallower.

That wasn't good. That would give her away.

She took a huge breath, and let it out. She put a fake smile on her face.

"Hey, Ikuto! Where've you been?" she tried to pout, and – thankfully – Ikuto seemed to fall for it.

"I just tried to get the skunk," he smirked.

It didn't touch his eyes.

"Why?"

His smirk widened as he said,

"'Cause I wanted it to pee on you."

Amu gasped, and pouted, turning her face away from Ikuto's.

She was actually doing it. She wasn't breaking down, or anything; and this surprised her.

Ikuto suddenly sat beside her, and slung an arm around her shoulder. Amu uncrossed her arms, and leaned on his shoulder. She closed her eyes in contentment. She should just enjoy the moment, right?

"Amu," Ikuto suddenly said.

_Time passes, huh?_

"Yeah?" she said, her eyes still closed, and her head still on his shoulder.

"I gotta tell you somet-"

"I know,"

"What?"

He had taken her head off of his shoulder, to stare in her eyes. His eyes were guarded, but it was unnecessary, since Amu already knew what it was.

"I know what you're gonna do. You're gonna break up with me right?" Amu smiled; a smile of complete understanding.

Ikuto looked at her, shocked.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"I heard you, I guess," she looked down at her lap, where her fingers were intertwining.

"Amu?"

She ignored when he was calling out her name.

"Break up with me."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Ikuto," she tried to laugh. "You were gonna break up with me anyway, right?

Ikuto gulped, but nodded. She looked up, and whispered in his ear,

"Try not to fall in love with anyone else, 'kay? Please?"

Ikuto looked at her, his expression softening extremely once he saw the worried expression on her face.

"Of course not. You'll be my only love, stupid."

Amu pouted but stood up, causing Ikuto to stand up as well.

"Go." she whispered, and Ikuto nodded.

"Amu," his voice rose, loud enough to make sure that Utau would be able to hear. "I have something to tell you."

"Shoot!" Amu said playfully.

Ikuto couldn't help but smile, but after a minute, his expression turned serious.

"I have to break up with you."

Amu's expression turned into a shocked, betrayed expression almost immediately. She couldn't control the tears that fell down her face. She had told herself she wouldn't cry, right? Then why was she crying? She couldn't help it.

When the seven words left his mouth, they sounded so real; so definite that she couldn't help but believe that he really didn't love her anymore. Soon enough, her sobs turned into sniffles, and she sighed.

"I-I-If that's o-o-okay with you." was the only thing she was able to say. What she _wanted _so say was so much more embarrassing.

He nodded and turned around to leave.

Amu didn't leave from the spot she was, but she gazed out towards the lake.

_It was our place, and now it's the place that's also filled with painful memories, _she thought.

She sat down, the wind blowing her hair in front of her face.

She didn't mind.

All she wanted right now was to break away from this world.

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Are you happy now, Utau?!"

Utau smiled and ran up to glomp him.

"No~! You have to meet our parents~!"

I tried to pry her off of me.

"Whose plan was this? Yours or theirs?" I asked, venom entering my voice.

"Eh? Oh, yeah. Umm, well they did say to bring Ikuto here as soon as possible, no matter what. So..I guess mine?"

"Get your hands off of me, Utau." I growled. She pouted, but did as she was told. She suddenly grabbed my hand, and glared at it.

"Come on, you gotta go to the airport! Mama and Papa are waiting!"

Wait..what?

"What?"

"Yeah, you're gonna have to go to them! We're going to America!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. This would mean I couldn't see Amu for a while?

"How long?"

"Our whole life, silly."

Crap. Change that to, "I wouldn't get to see her _from now on._"

I'll find a way.

She dragged me to a sleek black car filled with the goons, and my eyes narrowed. But I climbed in anyway.

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Amu's POV**

I peeked from behind and found a black car going down the road. Ikuto was in the car, right?

I quickly went back to where Ikuto and I left our stuff, and fumbled in his jacket till I found his car keys. I grabbed them, and ran to his Lexus. I placed the key in the ignition, and it powered up. I quickly sat in the drivers' seat, and followed the black car. By the way it seems, it seems like they were going to the airport.

What did Ikuto need there?

I still followed them, and I parked into the first parking space I could find.

_Which was across from them._

Damn it!

I quickly got out of the car, and hid in the front of the car. They didn't seem to notice me. Utau was blabbering to Ikuto, but his expression was angry. The guards were all around them and with what one of them said, it made me widen my eyes.

He was going to _America._

They quickly entered the airport, and I followed them. I glanced at which station held the flight to America, and I took the only shortcut I knew. By the time I got there, I saw them sitting in the waiting area. Were they waiting for their parents?

Utau suddenly jumped up excitedly and pointed to one couple that was like a older version of Utau and Ikuto. Except the older version of Utau had straight hair.

They stopped in front of where Utau, Ikuto, and their guards were standing. Suddenly I felt someone grip each of my arms, leading me to them. I struggled, but nothing worked.

"Hey, Aruto," Aruto – which I guessed was Ikuto's dad – glanced my way and raised an eyebrow at the guard. "I've found someone spying on us."

I glanced at Utau and her expression was filled with horror and anger.

Lastly, Ikuto's expression was...

happy.

Huh? That didn't make sense.

Soon enough, I was standing right before Aruto and his wife.

"I'm Aruto," said Aruto, smiling a fake smile at me.

"And I'm Souko." said the older-version-Utau-except-with-straighter-hair, or in other words, their mother.

"And who are you?" they both said.

* * *

Okay, I officially hate myself for this chapter. I hate it so much that I'm not even gonna read it over. 'Cause if I read it over, I'll hate it and I don't want to see how horrible this chapter is.

Damn. This chapter's short. I'm so sorry! . I'll promise to make the other ones longer! Just not in the writing mood this time!

You know what I've decided now?

Okay, for my upcoming stories, I'm gonna make them Normal POV. I've realized that I _hate _writing in Ikuto's POV and Amu's POV. Amu is okay, but Ikuto is...

I just do horrible on him. Okay, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Next is the last chappie! ;) Yes! I'm finally finished! To tell you the truth, I was getting tired of this story. :/ So it's nice for the change. _Please _vote on the poll! Please?

Flames are more than welcome.

Pointing out mistakes is fine.

Suggestions are okay.

Telling me you love it is great!

**Review?**


	19. Happily Ever After

Sucky.

Complete, utter, suckiness.

What's so sucky, you ask? Two words: Chapter 48.

Have you _seen _Shugo Chara! chapter 48? Have you _read _the chapter? The ending was so rushed and sucky ._.

I'll be surprised if someone actually enjoyed it.

Anyway, last chapter. Epilogue will be up soon.

* * *

**Snowiisan does now own Shugo Chara!.**

**Enjoy.**

**Regular POV**

Amu fidgeted with her fingers on her lap, as she sat across from Ikuto's parents. They had asked who she was, and she said, "Hinamori Amu."

What was wrong with that?

Apparently, they had started to want to know everything about her.

What she was to Ikuto, what her parents do for a living, where she lives.

She hadn't had the guts to answer any of these questions though.

From the corner of her eye, Amu glanced at Utau who was glancing at the clock and at her parents anxiously. What was there for her to be worried about?

"So," Souko said. "What are you to Ikuto?" she asked again.

Amu blushed and glanced down at her lap, her mouth not moving.

Ikuto who was standing beside her, arms crossed over his chest, spoke.

"She's my girlfriend." he answered, his voice stiff. Aruto's eyebrow raised as he looked at Ikuto, narrowing his yes.

"Really?"

They were acting like Amu wasn't even there. She was enjoying that, though.

Ikuto just nodded stiffly.

"Well that's great!" exclaimed Souko.

All eyes turned shocked and stared at Ikuto's mother. Amu finally built up the courage to talk.

"Excuse me, what?" she asked.

Souko turned her head to look at Amu innocently.

"What?" she asked, "Ikuto's father and I were lovers. And his father tried to break us apart."

Aruto smiled, wrapping an arm around Souko.

"Oh, yes. I had forgotten. My father was very cruel, but in the end, we forced him to approve our marriage."

Amu wasn't getting this. I mean, she _was, _but she couldn't believe her ears. Were they saying that she and Ikuto could date? Were they saying they were approving their marriage?

Wait.

Marriage?!

Where did _that _come up from her mind? She surely wasn't thinking of _marrying _Ikuto, was she? I mean, sure he was handsome, and sweet and had an incredible smell, but -

"So," Aruto said, glancing at Souko.

"We approve of your relationship." Souko finishes.

Utau, Ikuto, and Amu's mouth all gape open.

_She said what I thought she would say._

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Amu's POV**

"Seriously?" I asked, my mind refusing to believe what they just said. It couldn't be this easy, could it?

Of course not.

They wouldn't let us off this easily; that much I've figured out by just talking to them.

"But," Aruto said. "You have to agree to marry him."

Shit.

See what I meant? I _knew _there was a reason behind this. It was something I knew that was coming, but I couldn't help the shocked expression on my face.

"W-Wh-What?!" Before I could stop myself, the word had already left my mouth. Everyone's eyes immediately glanced towards me, including Utau's, which were brimming with fury.

_Uh oh. _

I saw Ikuto smirk and raise his eyebrow playfully.

"Oh, so Amu-_koi _you don't love me enough to marry me?"

I felt my face immediately flush red.

"Wha-Wha-What?!" was the best thing I could come up with. I mean, _what else _could I say besides, "Yes, I'll marry you!"? That just seems too embarrassing to me. Maybe when we're alone, though. Ikuto suddenly walked over and draped an arm over my shoulder casually.

"So, Strawberry," he said, his smirk widening. "Wanna start doing it now?" **[A/N: LOL, I'm so perverted! XD]**

It took me a minute to understand what he was saying. Once I did, my face turned even redder and I struggled under his draped arm.

"P-P-PERVERT! GET YOUR ARM OFF ME!"

I tried pushing, but it was no use. His grip was like iron. Well, to me it was. From the corner of my eye, I saw Aruto and Souko smiling widely. Which was weird.

Don't tell me they had a plan for something?

I didn't realize that we already started walking the opposite way. The guards were running towards us, that _was _a relief of course, but were we really off the hook? That easily? And also, one thing I couldn't determine was, why was the airport so _empty?_

Ikuto had stopped his teasing and was now looking straight ahead, not once glancing back. He ducked once there was a short, bathroom building we could hide from. He looked back, but there weren't there anymore. Had they already boarded their plane? What was Utau gonna do? Especially with those burning eyes of anger…

A shiver ran down my back.

Ikuto suddenly breathed a sigh of relief, and he turn his face towards me. The sudden memory from this morning filled my head, causing me to lose some blood from my face. I swallowed hard.

"Ar-Are we," I exhaled a shaky breath. "Are we still boyfriend a-and girlfriend?"

He didn't answer, but instead, bonked me on the head with his hand.

"Nope," he answered and I felt like screaming with misery. I glanced around, anywhere, just away from his gaze that was implanted on my face.

"We-"

"Because you're my fiancé."

My head snapped to stare at him, wide-eyed.

"What?!" I yelled, trying to control my volume. He smirked.

"You heard them," he said, his head gesturing towards the way we came from. "And besides, I'm ready for a commitment,"

If he wasn't smiling and looking serious, I probably would've smacked him on the head.

"Plus, the only way to not lose you is to marry you, that's one thing I'm sure of."

I didn't know what to say. This was sorta like a proposal, right? But it was one where if I didn't marry him, I couldn't be with him. Boy, did he have some strict and jacked up family.

I. Still. Didn't. Know. What. To. Say!

I did love him so why was I hesitating so much?

Was it because I didn't love him that much? No. In fact, it feels like I love him even more than before.

My outer façade?

…

That I didn't know. But who cares if they find out? I certainly wouldn't. I'm passed that stage.

"I will marry you." I said.

He smiled down at me, and hugged me tight to his chest.

"I love you, Amu." he whispered in my ear. My eyes widened.

_That was the first time he told me he loved me._

I nuzzled my face into his chest and smiled.

"I love you too."

**.:snowiisan:.**

**Regular POV**

Amu smiled at their twined hands. She was walking to school, his hand in hers, a big, huge smile on her cheeks.

Now, she was enjoying herself, of course, but…

The students at school would have a site to see.

Who knew that, Hinamori Amu, the 'Cool & Spicy' girl, would have a boyfriend? And the school's bully, for that matter? They sure seemed like a good couple, but it was just plain awkward.

And just her taste.

Well, at least, that's what _they _said.

Amu and Ikuto walked towards the school's front door, eyes trailing their backs. This, however, wasn't bothering Amu anymore.

It _was, _but not the type that she would say, "Back off." or something. It just made her feel uncomfortable and she blushed, hiding her eyes in her fuchsia colored hair. Ikuto leaned against Amu, and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry. They'll stop staring eventually. Remember; they're staring at me too."

The words were reassuring to Amu, but she still felt her 'Cool & Spicy' character bubbling up inside her, ready to say, "Stop staring. It's rude."

But, of course, she didn't say it and kept it inside her. She was finally gonna break it, so why ruin the chance now? And wasn't Ikuto beside her, having the same problem - _facing _the same problem? So why should she be worried if he wasn't? Ikuto suddenly leaned into her face, his breath making her skin tingle.

"I'm telling them." he said.

Amu didn't understand but her eyes widened when she did.

"Yo," Ikuto called out. Everyone immediately snapped their attention to him. "I have an announcement."

Where was he going with this?

"Amu and I are getting married."

There was a dead silence. But then, out of nowhere, whispers irrupted, causing everyone to stare at them in shock.

Now, screams and giggles irrupted from the crowd, them stacking themselves to get close to their school's 'engaged' couple.

"Wah, congrats Hinamori-sama!" yelled one of the girls. Yuki was her name, right?

Amu laughed.

"Just call me Amu."

Her eyes widened with disbelief.

"S-Seriously?!" she exclaimed.

Amu nodded.

"Of course."

The girl ran off, towards her group of friends.

"Wah! Amu said I could call her Amu!"

Ikuto chuckled hearing this and Amu playfully slapped his arm.

"Shut up, you perverted bastard." she said. Ikuto chuckled once more.

"Well," he sighed contently. "I guess you've gotten over your 'crisis' now, haven't you?"

Amu nodded, and lifted up on her tiptoes to kiss Ikuto softly on the lips.

"All because of you; thanks." she whispered. Ikuto's arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his forehead on hers.

"Anything for you," he smirked. "_fiancé Amu._"

* * *

  
Is it just me or are my chapters getting smaller? :/ I'm sorry then. I'm not really inspired with writing like I used to be, so bear with me.

I've also decided what story(ies) I'm gonna start writing. Yup, I'm gonna write two at a time. So don't worry if updates get slower, and trust me, people update slower than me. I took about a week and a half.

L.O.L

_Co-Stars  
_and  
_The Game of Kill_

Those are the two stories I'm gonna start writing. Be sure to check them out. "The Game of Kill" is based on a book, but I'll explain about that later. :P Sorry, no Epilouge. I've been thinking of an idea but none have been coming to my head except cheesy ones and I don't wanna do those. So...no Epilouge.

Flames are more than welcome.  
Pointing out mistakes is fine.  
Suggestions are okay.  
Telling me you loved it is great!

**Review! **


End file.
